There's always hope
by Nocrala
Summary: Capitulo 19. En una mision desaparece Severus, ahora a regresado pero podra decir que ha pasado en su mision.
1. I El incio del fin

Disclaimer:

"Mi nombre es J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con él me pertenece, he creado una historia que me dará mas millones de los que ya tengo muajaja…., _ring ring_ ese sonido me despertó de un salto, y me di cuenta entonces que soñaba y yo NO ERA J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pues era de ella y solo me quedo la historia que ahora escribo sin fin de lucro, para seguir teniendo mis bolsillos vacíos.". Pero aun así fue uno de los sueños mas hermosos que he tenido, jejeje.

Dedico este fic a **Nott Mordred**, que me esta ayudando a amarrar a mi musa, me aconsejo le diera hamburguesas, pero como vallamos a este paso y no logre amarrarla la que quedara postrada en una silla seré yo, pero mientras mi musa este feliz y me ayude seguiré comiéndome las hamburguesas necesarias, jejeje. Y por que me ha enseñado un poco de historia y me ayuda cuando mi musa no puede. Y desde luego a ti que has tenido la valentía de empezar a leerlo.

Patrocinadores jejeje: Si quieren leer algo bueno pueden leer los fic de mi amiga Nott Mordred

Este fic trata de Snape y sucede después del libro La orden del fenix, se convertirá en un Snape/Tonks, muy pero muy adelante.

* * *

**There's always hope**

– + –

Cuando tienes la voluntad

Aprendes a perdonar y a olvidar

Tu tienes que juntar las piezas rotas

Y con el corazón humilde

Pararte del lugar donde te escondes

Si yo no supiera que voy a extrañar algo

Eso no me podría lastimar más

Los errores me enseñaron a construir la vida

De las cenizas que caen al suelo

–

Sin sufrimientos no sería lo mismo

Las experiencias me hicieron fuerte

No todos los sufrimientos dañan profundamente

Cuando aprendes a dividir

No tengas miedo al peligro

Sigue tu corazón a la luz

Vive tu sueño y respira

–

Cuando te escuches a ti mismo

No siempre esperes

Encontrar entendimiento

Eso toma tiempo

Tu tal vez pierdas la fe

Pero no tengas miedo

De encontrar la solución

–

Mi carga no era tan pesada

Sin embargo no hubiera tratado

De cargar la tuya.

Mi corazón ardiente – ¡insoportable!

Mi mente optimista – ¡colapsada!.

– + –

**Capitulo I**

Un grito aterrador se escucha en la oscuridad de la noche, alertando a todo ser vivo próximo a él.

– Atrapen al traidor, lo quiero vivo y mas vale que recuperen lo que se llevo.

Todos los lacayos que escucharon esta orden, se dispersaron para dar caza al traidor, el cual estaba herido y no llegaría muy lejos.

Severus Snape, escucho aquellas palabras lejanas, pero tan próximas a él, que el corazón se le acelero aun mas, de lo que creería posible y mas sabiendo que iban tras de él.

Aun no se explica como fue que logro escapar de la fortaleza del Lord Oscuro, pero podría jurar que si no se apresuraba moriría antes de ver cumplida su misión.

Si lo atrapaban, el mundo mágico y no mágico, con Harry Potter o sin él, vería la guerra perdida, por el poder de destrucción de aquella pequeña cosa que estaba en sus manos, que si caían en las manos equivocadas seria el fin, y el problema es que estas manos estaban tras él.

No importaban sus heridas tenia que salir de la protección de la fortaleza, aparecerse en algún lugar seguro y ver la forma de destruir esa cosa antes de que cause mas daño.

Escuchanba tras de si, los pasos de los lacayos de Voldemort pisándole los talones, como no lo alcanzarían si estaba herido, no lograría conservar su ventaja mucho tiempo. Solo esperaba llegar a las proximidades y con un poco de esfuerzo y suerte, desaparecer aquel objeto y ponerlo en algún lugar seguro.

Reunido fuerzas, corrió hasta donde creyó posible la tarea de desaparecer al menos aquel objeto, se dejo caer y haciendo un ultimo acopio de fuerzas realizo el hechizo correcto sobre el objeto y este desapareció de sus manos. Justo a tiempo ya que en ese momento alguien le dio alcance.

_-Expelliarmus_ –dijo uno de sus perseguidores y su varita fue separada de él, rompiéndose en dos al caer cerca de él.

– Jaja, Mira lo que hemos encontrado a una asquerosa sabandija.- dijo alguien con una voz que emanaba puro veneno.

Con un movimiento más de la varita, uno de sus verdugos hizo aparecer en el cielo sobre ellos unas chispas de luz roja, con lo que en segundos después, empezaron a llegar una gran cantidad de Mortifagos.

Snape no tuvo oportunidad de hacer ni decir nada, ya que fue atacado por unos cuantos Cruciatus, enviados por sus antiguos compañeros. Cuando estos pararon, no le fue posible recuperarse de ellos ya que el Lord se encontraba frente a el.

– Snape. . .Snape como osas ponerte en mi contra – palabras que fueron dichas en un tono mordaz –No lo entiendes, sabia que eras un traidor pero nunca imagine que te desenmascararías por una causa perdida.

Snape sin fuerzas no pudo decir nada y solo esperaba que el Lord le diera la estocada final. Sin embargo este siguió hablando.

– Ya ves lo que me has robado, es un objeto muy poderoso y aun que arriesgaste tu vida, no llegaste muy lejos y de nada sirvió tu esfuerzo y morirás de todas formas, _Ava..._

Snape no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, lo que solo ocasionó que el Lord se molestara mas.

– ¿De que te ríes, que los Cruciatus ya te han afectado tanto que has quedado loco.

– No lo suficiente –fue la escueta respuesta que pudo decir.

– Entonces. . . ¡Regístrenló!- ordeno el lord a alguno de los hombres que estaban a su lado. La cual cumplieron de inmediato.

– No tiene la. . .– Fue lo único que dijo el hombre antes de caer a un lado de Snape, victima de un cruciatus.

– MALDITO, Que has hecho con ella?.

– La desaparecí –dijo con una leve sonrisa de triunfo- lejos de ti, en un lugar seguro.

– MIENTES ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, nada que yo no quiero puede traspasar esta barrera de manera mágica- Lo dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Snape.

– No aquí, en donde estamos.

El Lord observa a su alrededor y lo único que hizo es lanzar un Cruciatas a uno de los mortifagos.

– Estupidos, lo han dejado llegar demasiado lejos, y ahora habrá que sacarle el lugar, donde la escondió- Dijo esto mientras posa su mirada sobre todos los mortifagos.

Luego volvió su atención a Snape.

– Bien Snape, despreciable traidor, como deseas decírmelo, por las buenas o por las malas- dijo esto seguido de un Cruciatus, como muestra a lo que se refería.

– Prii. . .Primero muerto.

– De acuerdo será como quieres, por las malas.

– Llévenlo a la fortaleza, le sacaremos la verdad- dijo mientras señalaba a dos de sus mortifagos.

continuara...

* * *

Esto es todo por el momento, subiré el próximo capitulo en una semana ya esta escrito. 

Gracias por leer y si dejas algún review para darme tu opinión sea cual sea, será igualmente agradecido.

Las estrofas del principio son de la canción "Not every pain hurts" de mi grupo favorito lacrimosa.

Saludos Nocrala.

Orgullosa miembro de la Orden Severusiana


	2. II La ultima decision

Hay sacrificios que valen la pena, aun que sean mas grandes...que la vida misma.

**- **

**Capitulo II**

Lo ultimo que le había dicho el Lord Oscuro, había provocado en Snape que la piel se le erizara, ya sabia lo que le esperaba, y sabia que era mejor morir antes ya que si se debilitaba mas podría cometer un error y el lord entraría en su mente para saber donde la había escondido, o en su defecto usarían verisatem con igual resultado, esperándole al final una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Y muerto no habria forma de detener al lord, Albus Dombledore no sabia de la pocion, todo lo que este tenia eran suposiciones, y él habia fracasado en conseguir la informacion, el dia acordado llegaria y empesaria una accion para saber la verdad pero esto aun tardaria unos dias, y el ya estaria muerto seria el primero de muchas muertes que vendrian despues.

La mayoría de los mortifagos, ya habían partido en dirección a la fortaleza, dejándole a el con los 2 mortifagos que se encargarían de custodiarlo hasta su retorno a la Fortaleza.

Snape pensaba alguna forma de salirse de aquel embrollo, y descartaba el salir completamente de la protección, o mandarle algún mensaje a Albus, sin varita seria imposible hacer algo, tendría que confiar en que la encontrarían primero los buenos y el solo tenía una opción y eso haría.

Con sangre fría y con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, se preparo, mientras los 2 mortifagos se acercaba. Sabiendo que tendría que deshacerse de ellos para cumplir la ultima misión que se había impuesto.

En otras circunstancias, con sus pocas fuerzas pero con su varita lo hubiera logrado fácilmente, pero esta vez no tenía su varita, y tenia que crear una pequeña distracción aun que sea.

–Hey Severus, creo que te espera mucha diversión hoy¿no crees?- dijo uno de los mortifagos que ya se había acercado a el.

Sin pensarlo mas Snape, le contesto algo a aquel mortifago, lo suficientemente bajo como para que estos no le escucharan bien y se acercaran queriendo saber que había dicho, Snape tomo entre sus manos una parte de su varita, la mas próxima a el, cuando tuvo lo suficientemente cerca al primer mortifago, uso la técnica Lombotton; se la clavo en el ojo, aventando a este contra el otro mortifago, creando así la pequeña distracción que él necesitaba, se levanto y salio corriendo, su esperanza era llegar a las orillas de la fortaleza, sabia que ellos vendrían tras el pero no lo matarían.

Su esfuerzo se vio reconfortado cuando llego a la orilla del acantilado, a una de las orillas de la fortaleza, con una altura de no menos de 100 metros de la que no saldría nadie vivo.

Estando ahí tuvo miedo de hacerlo sabia que era lo mejor para él y para todos y era su vida o la millones.

Mientras se encontraba en sus cavilaciones, no oyó llegar a los mortifagos, hasta que estos le hablaron.

–Así que ya aparte de traidor demuestras que eres estupido- dijo riendo, el mortifago que estaba bien, el otro estaba detrás de este y tenia cara de querer acabar con él.

–Nott, de verdad me crees tan estupido, por que crees que no era aquí donde quería llegar – dijo Snape mientras le daba la espalda al acantilado.

Los mortifagos no entendieron y menos cuando Snape empezó a reírse de ellos y luego agrego.

–Díganle al lord, que agradezco su invitación para esta noche, pero no podré asistir – y se dejo caer de espaldas al acantilado.

Fue solo así cuando los 2 mortifagos comprendieron y reaccionaron, para su suerte muy tarde, cuando se asomaron solo vieron y escucharon principalmente, que algo había caído en los caudales del rió que pasaba a los pies de aquel acantilado.

El lord los castigaría por ello, por que Snape se había quitado la vida, llevándose con él el paradero de aquel pequeño objeto, perseguido porsu Lord.

Los ultimos pensamientos de Snape antes de que lo envolviera la obscuridad producto de su último acto, de un acto de sacrificio. Fueron para su desgracia de cobardia, vio como muchos dicen ver pasar su vida frente a él en un segundo, y deseo poder tener tiempo y reparar aquellos errores cometidos, decir aquellas palabras silenciadas, vivir su vida que considero robada, y entonces deseo no morir y tuvo miedo, miedo por que no tendria ya mas tiempo, miedo de lo que sucederia sin su presencia con aquella pieza perdida, miedo de no haber hecho lo correcto, miedo. . . miedo a morir, no se sentia listo, no lo deseaba. Sintio su cuerpo golpear con algo y entonces lo peor sucedió, la obscuridad lo rodeo.

Continuara…

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado, si desean dejarme cualquier comenterio pues adelante sea cual sea, sera igualmente agradecido. 

El siguiente cap. ya esta escrito, lo subire la proxima semana, espero tenerlos por ahi de nuevo.

**Edysev:** Hola, mil gracias por el review, me encanta que te halla gustado el capitulo, y la cancion que bueno que te gusto tambien, cuando tengas oportunidad te recomiendo oirla, es musica Dark, pero me facina. :-P Prometo no mayugar mucho a Severus, jejejejeje (Nocrala esta cruzando los dedos, por lo que no cuenta) Como veras la promesa llego un poco tarde, espero te guste tambien este cap. Aunque paso lo que paso. Y pues entonces espero estarnos leyendo más seguido, que siempre es grato tener tambien noticia tuyas. Cuidate. Saludos.

**Nott: **Gracias por el review chica, jejejeje como quieres que no te lo dedique si fuiste la primera persona que lo leyo (y que le gusto sobretodo) y me ayudo a subirlo mas rapido. Por cierto le modifique algo a este cap espero lo hayas notado sobre todo le agrege el ultimo parrafo, tuve que hacerlo mas grande por que se me hizo un cap muy chiquito y aun asi no crecio mucho. Pues cuidate y nos leemos luego.

Saludos.

Nocrala


	3. III Antes de la oscuridad

Nunca es más oscuro que un minuto antes de amanecer. . .¿y que sucede antes de esta oscuridad?

**Capitulo III**

En el cuartel de la orden un hombre de edad avanzada terminaba una reunión, un tanto preocupado, solo 3 de los presentes a esta reunión se dieron cuenta y se acercaron para hablarle, una vez que salieran todos los demás.

–Albus¿sucede algo malo?- pregunto Lupin.

–En realidad, así es- dijo el aludido, sorprendiendo a los presentes que no esperaban una respuesta tan directa.

–¿Y que sucede¿podemos ayudar?-dijo Tonks

–Se trata de Severus.

Los presentes no entendían que podía estar mal, cierto era, que Snape no había ido a la reunión pero eso hacia muchas veces.

–Albus¿exactamente que sucede con él?- Dijo McGonagall un tanto nerviosa.

–Fue a una misión y aun no se nada de él.

–Pero supongo que debe ser algo normal entonces que no se comunique contigo¿no?-Dijo Tonks.

–En efecto, pero siempre hay un día límite para eso, y esta misión acaba dentro de 2 días, si no tengo noticias suyas, supongo, habrá que pensar lo peor –Dijo tristemente el Director.

–Entonces lo buscaremos Albus, ese chico tiene que estar en algún lugar sano y salvo, es muy bueno, como que fue nuestro alumno alguna vez, estoy segura que no se dejara matar- Señalo McGonagall, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del director en señal de apoyo.

–Lo haremos Minerva, pero mucho temo que será buscar una aguja en un pajar, ya que puede estar en cualquier parte.

–Albus, en algún lugar habrá que empezar, tiene que haber algún lugar en donde valla siempre que las cosas no van bien.- Lo que por alguna razón entristeció mas al director.

–Las hay, pero no hay señales de él en esos lugares . . . aun, y el nunca había llegado hasta los últimos días para comunicarse conmigo, por eso mi preocupación.

–El plazo aun no termina, puede aparecer en cualquier momento, no hay por que caer en la preocupación antes de tiempo- dijo Tonks.

Pero el Director movió la cabeza negativamente, lo que provoco la duda de sus acompañantes.

–Albus¿cual era la misión de Snape, para que fuera tan peligrosa, que te preocupe tanto el que no se haya comunicado.

El director paso su mirara por los presentes y entonces empezó a explicar la misión.

–Severus había descubierto cierta información, que indica, que Voldemort estaba reunido los ingredientes para una poción, que mataría a miles de personas con una sola gota.

Después de esto los tres quisieron llenar de preguntas al Director, pero este hizo un ademán con la mano para que le dejaran continuar, antes de que le preguntaran cualquier cosa.

–Se que se preguntaran por que no se lo había dicho a nadie. Tenia que esperar al menos por petición del mismo Severus a que el supiera mas sobre la veracidad de este posible rumor, Y he de confesar que yo mismo creí era lo mejor.

–Entonces, su misión era comprobarlo¿cierto?- dijo Tonks.

El director solo asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió.

–Es sabido que Voldemort sabe de la traición de Severus en la primera guerra, y el no puede infiltrarse tan fácil en sus líneas para poder saber la verdad de primera mano, por lo que temo que fue capturado al tratarlo.

–Puede ser que el rumor de la poción halla sido una trampa, con el único fin para capturarlo. Si Snape tuvo dudas de una poción con esa capacidad de destrucción, quiere decir, que no existe- Dijo McGonagall.

–Siento que fue más que solo el rumor. ¿Cierto Albus, por que no explico como lograrían engañarlos a ambos.?-Esta vez Lupin tomo la palabra.

McGonagall y Tonks se sorprendieron por el comentario que Lupin acababa de dar, y los tres esperaron expectantes la respuesta del director.

Una sombra de miedo y tristeza, casi imperceptible se poso sobre la expresión del viejo rostro del director. Pero con una voz bastante clara a lo que se podría pensar les dijo a los 3 sus peores temores.

–Sucesos que han ocurrido en los últimos días en el mundo muggle, me han hecho desear, aun que me pese demasiado, el creer que ambos caímos en una trampa muy bien elaborada, y que yo le entregue a Severus en bandeja de plata a Voldemort para que lo matara.

Fue todo lo que el director necesito decir para que los otros tres, comprendieran que aquel rumor de la poción, era por mucho mas que solo el rumor.

El director sin decir nada mas, se dirigió a la salida, pero una pregunta al aire lo detuvo.

–Albus ¿De que sucesos hablas?.

–Aun no se los puedo decir, si me equivocara, y Severus de verdad no pudo comunicarse conmigo, talvez arriesgue su vida esta vez. Tendremos que esperar hasta estar seguros de que Severus no se comunicará con nosotros y él este conciente que nosotros empezaremos alguna acción, y eso será en el momento en que la fecha límite termine.

El director prosiguió su camino a la salida, sin volver a ser detenido, ya que ninguno de los presente podía articulas palabra alguna, pensando en lo que el director acababa de decirles y esperando de corazón que Snape entrara por esa puerta en cualquier momento de esos dos próximos días, que serian un infierno por la espera.

Continuara…

* * *

Gracias por leer, y si deseas dejarme algún comentario por medio de un review pues adelante será agradecido cualquier tipo de comentario que desea hacerme. 

Este cap. es una especie de introduccion para saber cual es la situacion de la orde y que tanto saben.

Y pues Mil gracias a los que dejaron Review, los cuales les contesto en seguida.

**CaroSnape: **Hola, gracias por el review y tendré que decirte que te dejare con la duda de si mate a Snape o no por el momento, jejeje. Pero espero sigas leyendo.

**IdrilBlack: **Hola, gracias por el review, Que bueno que te ha gustado la historia, en cuanto a la caída, bueno pues espero tengas razón y no se haya muerto, por que también puede ser un muy bonito fantasma, no?. Muajajaja. De la poción se ira sabiendo poco a poco, conforme sea necesario.

**Nott Mordred: **Cual Tardanza, jejejeje, Bueno pues ya subí el siguiente ósea "este", este si quedo igual, hasta el momento de estar escribiendo los review, Gracias por el Review, y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Pangelik: **Hola, gracias por el review, que bueno que te gusto el fic y bueno pues aquí esta la continuación espero también allá sido de tu agradó.

**Edysev: **Hola, he de confesarte que una de las cosas que me fascinan en lo que leo, escribo, veo o lo que sea, es que esta tenga estos cambios tan drásticos como que te haga reír y luego angustiarte. Así que si lo sentiste me encanta por que de eso se trataba, jejeje. Y el sacrificio, mi parte favorita, matar a Potty, no tiene chiste mejor hago sufrir y mato a Snape no?.Así que fuiste Gótica, jejeje pues yo nunca he sido gótica, y el negro no es de mis colores favoritos para vestir, pero la música me encanta. Cuídate mucho yNos seguimos leyendo.  
Besos. 

**Amsp14: **¡Hola, que bueno es tener noticias tuyas, espero estés bien y que bueno leerte por este mi nuevo fic gracias por los reviews, jejeje, vamos que tan malo puede ser hacer sufrir a Snape, conste que aprendí de ti, jejejeje, no es cierto. Claro que diré lo que busca Voldemort pero todo a su tiempo.

Chica cuídate muchísimo, Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.

Nocrala. 


	4. IV Los caminos a seguir

Cuando la oscuridad rodea todo, como encontrar los caminos a seguir. . . ¿Acaso tú ves algún camino?

**Capitulo IV**

Los días se han ido volando, y la fecha del final de la misión se ha cumplido, de Snape no se ha sabido nada aun, por desgracia para 4 de los miembros de la orden del fénix, esos simples hechos traen consigo funestos desenlaces.

El director, cito a una reunión urgente a todos los miembros de la orden, para la tarde de ese día.

Teniendo que explicarles, la situación que se encontraban, en cuanto a la poción con su enorme poder de destrucción, como el que Snape sospechaba de la existencia de dicha poción y sus propias investigaciones que llegaban a iguales conclusiones.

El hecho de que los mortifagos se esforzaran por buscar los desconocidos ingredientes, era una prueba de que tramaban algo grande y así pensar que encontraron alguna poción como la descrita.

Snape se encontró en la tarea de averiguar mas sobre dicha poción, pero comento que desde su traición, era conocido le era difícil lograr su cometido.

Todos los presentes a la reunión, se mostraron preocupados ante estos hechos y todos deseaban saber hasta que punto era real, todo eso.

El directo, trato de esclarecer la situación, para los presentes.

–Snape fue a averiguar la verdad, esto fue el primer día de vacaciones, pero desde ese momento no he tenido comunicación con él y el plazo de 20 días acordado por ambos para darme alguna información ha concluido le día de hoy. Por lo que respecto a él temo lo peor.

–¿Y respecto a la poción?-pregunto alguien.

–Sin tener una confirmación de la realidad de esto por medio de Snape no puedo confírmalo, pero algunas noticias en el mundo muggle me hacen pensar que esto es un hecho.

–¿Que sucesos Albus? –dijo alguien mas.

–En los periódicos muggle, han descrito varios incendios sin causas aparentes en varios museos y galerías de todo el mundo, y desde hace unos cuantos días estos pararon. Los seguimientos de los gobiernos de estos países, han reunido a algunos investigadores, para determinar estos extraños sucesos, pero lo único que han conseguido saber, por un solo testigo, es que este vio salir a alguien vestido con una capa negra antes de que empezara el incendio. Por lo que creen sean productos de algún grupo terrorista.

–Albus, ese hombre de capa negra¿Crees que sea un mortifago?.

–No tengo duda-contesto el Director- Y como no ha habido mas incendios, han encontrado lo que buscaban.

–¿Se sabe si desapareció algo, en alguno de ellos?.

–Después de la declaración del único testigo los investigadores junto con los encargados de los lugares incendiados, han tratado de sacar un inventario de las cosas quemadas, pero nadie parece saber que había en cada uno de los lugares. Y el incendio devasto todo.

–Por lo que empezaremos a actuar nosotros, haremos equipos y dividiremos los lugares por zonas y tratar de saber que ha sucedido.

–Los muggles tienen algo que protege sus inversiones se llaman ase… aseguradoras, tal ves podríamos averiguar algo con ellas también.-dijo alguien mientras los demás se organizaban en varios grupos.

–Buena idea, y por los gobiernos de los países que irán no se preocupen esta mañana he hablado, con los ministros de magia de esos países y están en la mejor disposición de ayudarles.

–¿Cuando tenemos que partir?

–¿Cuanto antes mejor?- Dijo el director.

–Y que hay del Profesor Snape¿lo buscaremos?.

–Nuestro principal objetivo es el saber que se llevaron, y por tanto nuestros esfuerzos serán para eso, pero organizare un pequeño grupo para su búsqueda. –dijo mientras buscaba las miradas de McGonagall, Remus y Tonks, los cuales entendieron que serian ellos los encargados.

A los grupos organizados, el Director les fue asignando las zonas, el horario y lugar en el que los esperaría algún representante del ministerio de cada país. Cuando termino se fueron retirando, para dejar solos a Dumbledore y los otros tres magos.

–Ustedes serán los encargados de buscar a Snape. –dijo el director.

–¿Alguna idea de donde comenzar?-dijo McGonagall.

–Supongo que nuestra búsqueda será por todo el país, buscaremos en lugares muggles y no muggles, vivo o muerto, pero Snape tiene que aparecer-dijo Dumbledore

–Lo encontraremos Albus, puedes contar con eso-dijo Tonks.

–Eso espero- dijo Dumbledore.

–Si nadie tiene ningún inconveniente, partiremos de inmediato- dijo Lupin.

McGonagall y Tonks, negaron con la cabeza en señal de que estaban listas para salir en su búsqueda. Y los tres salieron dejando a Dumbledore solo en el cuartel, ya que este desde ahí, estaría supervisando las misiones de cada grupo.

–¡Suerte!-dijo el director cuando estos habían salido ya.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar, también se llevaba otra reunión, con algún tema en común con la orden. 

–Encontraron su cuerpo.

–No, mi lord, talvez se lo han comido los animales-dijo alguien con una voz que expresaba miedo.

–¡Crucius!- se dejo escuchar, seguido del ruido que hace un cuerpo al caer al suelo. El del mortifago que había hablado anteriormente.

–Y el vejete¿que sabe?.-dirigiéndose al mortifago de a lado.

–Parece que nada, mi Lord.-dijo otro mortifago igualmente asustado de recibir el mismo castigo.

–¡Explícate, que tanto es parece.

–eh. . . este. . . parece. . .- y recibió un cruciatas del Lord, y antes de continuar tubo que tomar un poco de aire.

–El . . . el director, organizo búsquedas en los lugares donde estuvimos, lo se por un amigo mío que trabaja en el ministerio de Estados Unidos.

–¿Y de Snape? –dijo con un deje de enfado y fastidio.

–Nada. . .seguro esta peor que nosotros-a lo que escucho la maldición Cruciatus, pero no se lo di a él, sino que al mortifago que se encontraba a su lado, el que tenía que encontrar el cuerpo de Snape.

Cuando este mortifago se recupero se dirigió a el.

–Gracias a ti, solo estamos mejor que el Vejete, mas vale por tu bien que sea comida de animales.- y el mortifago solo asintió asustado.

–¿De mi piedra que sabes?–esta vez interrogando a un tercer mortifago.

–Estoy en eso mi Lord, espero tener noticias pronto.- Palabras que se pronunciaron con demasiado orgullo y altanería, al menos al lord le pareció así y no tardo en escucharse el cruciatus dirigido a el dueño de esa voz.

–Mas te vale Malfoy, no estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.- y se dirigió a al salida dejando a los morifagos ahí.

Cuando se encontraba en las puertas se volvió y vio que sus lacayos que aun se encontraban ahí.

–Que esperan para largarse, quiero que la próxima vez me traigan, lo que deseo saber-dijo con veneno en la voz, alo quelos tres asintieron y desaparecieron de inmediato.

continuara...

* * *

Gracias por leer, esto es todo, la proxima semana subire el siguiente capitulo en el que se sabra por fin que sucede con Snape. cualquier comentario bueno o malo, tomatazo o lo que decen, pueden dejar un review, que se agradecera igual cualquier coemntario que desen hacerme. 

**Edysev**: Hola gracias por el review, jejeje en realidad no podré decirte que sucede con Snape hasta el siguiente capitulo, pero solo diré que yo también lo prefiero vivito y coleando. Besos y cuidate. Nos seguimos leyendo.

**Nott Mordred**: Hola gracias por el review y los comentarios, jejeje ciertamente yo también quiero que Snape entre por la puerta de mi cuarto en cualquier momento, creo que por eso escrivi eso, jijiji. Besos.

**CaroSnape**: Sorry, pero no soy ni mala, ni perversa, Muajajaja, soy peor que eso, por que este capitulo tampoco se sabe nada de Snape, no es cierto no soy mala ni nada, en el proximo si que se sabe que sucede. Espero sigas leyendo. Cuídate. Saludos

–

Saludos **Nocrala.**


	5. V El demonio cambio de rostro

Cuando los demonios tienen otro nombre y otro rostro. . .¿sabrías distinguirlos?

Este capitulo se los dedico a todas las que dejaron reviews, preguntando por el paradero de Severus, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado.

**Capitulo V**

En un tupido bosque, un par de hombres platicaban el que parecía ser un idioma que solo ellos entendían, ocultos por la obscuridad de la noche, esperaban pacientes, a sus compañeros, los cuales vendrían con nuevas cosas para volver a llenar su arsenal.

El sonido de sus radios paro su conversación y la monótona espera que estaban realizando. Cuando oyeron la voz de su comandante Ciaran O'Toole, un hombre sonriente y bonachón que cualquiera podría confundir con un buen hombre, pero que esconde al mismo diablo dentro de él. Hombre excelente para ser el primero al mando en la difícil misión que estaban llevando a cabo.

–Merriman, Larkin, contesten. cambio. –sonó la radio.

–Aquí Merriman señor, sucede algo, cambio.

–¿Saben algo de las visitas?., cambio.

–No señor, aun no han dado señales de vida¿sucede algo malo señor?., cambio.

–Necesitamos que revisen una señal, la detectamos hace unos minutos por el radar, en medio del cuadrante gama, no sabemos que puede ser, pero salio de la nada. Cambio.

–¿Alguna sospecha señor?., cambio.

–No lo se, es próximamente del tamaño de un hombre, puede ser cualquier cosa, cambio.

–Muy bien señor estamos en camino a revisar. Cambio.

–Tengan cuidado y avisen en cuanto lo tengan divisado. Cambio y fuera.

–Ya lo oíste Dave, vamos.

Brian Merriman y Dave Larkin, miembros jóvenes y activos de la IRA, tomaron sus armas y empezaron a caminar entre el bosque hasta llegar al lugar que les indico su Comandante. Solo entonces prendieron unas linternas para buscar lo que podría haber aparecido en ese lugar. Y se comunicaron de nuevo con su comandante.

–Señor aquí Merriman, ya estamos en el cuadrante gama y no hemos visto nada señor. Cambio.

–El objeto esta a unos 30 metros al norte de donde están usted. Cambio.

Sin decir nada mas Brian se quedo en la retaguardia cubriendo a Dave, mientras este se acercaba con su arma lista a donde les había indicado O'Toole.

Brian vio como su compañero se acercaba y en un momento se perdió de vista, lo que le preocupo, pero unos segundos después este le grito.

–Brian, ven no vas a creer lo que es.

Brian avanzo hacia su compañero. Cuando llego, su sorpresa fue grande por lo que vio, un hombre tirado en el pasto con graves heridas en su cuerpo, lo que imposibilitaba el haber llegado por su cuenta a ese lugar, y sin una sola huella alrededor que indicara que alguien lo hubiese dejado ahí, como reflejo miro hacia el cielo, como comprendiendo que esa era la única entrada que explicara la extraña aparición de este hombre en esos terrenos, perfectamente vigilados.

–Tenemos que llevarlo a la base, necesita atención médica- dijo Dave, lo que saco de sus pensamientos a Brian.

–¿Esta vivo?- por las heridas que presentaba había pensado que estaba muerto.

–Si, inexplicablemente vivo- contesto Dave que se hallaba acuclillado a su lado revisando sus signos vitales. –Aun que creo que no seguirá así por mucho tiempo, si no recibe ayuda pronto.

Esto hizo que Brian se comunicara con su comandante de inmediato, tendría que tomar algunas medidas.

–Señor, encontramos a un hombre, vivo pero gravemente herido¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?., cambio.

–¿Como diablos llego hasta ahí?. Cambio.

–No hay huellas y por su propio pie imposible, puede que del cielo, señor talvez lo tiraron de algún avión. Cambio.

–Imposible no ha pasado nada por aquí. ¿Tiene alguna identificación que nos diga quien es?., cambio.

–Brian voltio a ver hacia Dave que se hallaba registrándolo y negaba con la cabeza.

–Nada señor, aun que por sus ropas podría ser un sacerdote. Señor que hacemos, si no se le atiende pronto puede morir. Cambio.

–Tráiganlo a la base, talvez podamos salvarle para sacarle como llego hasta aquí. Cambio.

–Si señor, cambio y fuera.

–¡Brian, usa el procedimiento normal para estos casos!.. Cambio y fuera.

Brian y Dave se sorprendieron por la petición del comandante, ya que el procedimiento para llevar a alguien que no fuera de su grupo era vendándole los ojos. Pero para ellos esa era la ultima parte que necesitaba ser vendad en ese cuerpo. Sin embargo acataron la orden y con sumo cuidado transportaron el cuerpo por el bosque hasta llegar a su base.

O'Toole en compañía de la Doctora Fiona Carrigan una mujer pelirroja de cuerpo fino y delicado, con un corazón de hierro, condición por la que fue elegida segunda al mando. Los esperaban en la entrada de su base, una vieja mina abandonada desde hace más de 100 años, con letreros de peligro en las puertas de esta. Pero que el IRA había logrado adaptar poco a poco desde hace años para tener una base dentro de Inglaterra, bajo las narices de sus verdugos.

Cuando Brian y Dave, llegaron con aquel hombre, Fiona quiso correr a su encuentro y ayudar a aquel hombre, que a simple vista se veía que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Pero el brazo firme de O'Toole la detuvo.

No tan rápido Fiona. –dijo mientras sonreía, con aquella sonrisa que reflejaba el demonio encerrado en ese hombre y que todos temían desobedecer- Primero el procedimiento.

–¡Ciaran, Ese hombre se esta muriendo!.- le replico la Doctora que no se dejaba acobardar por nadie.

Pero O'Toole, no le hizo caso y paro a los otros hombres que sin poder hacer nada, dejaron al hombre donde se los pidió su comandante, aun con las protestas de la Doctora

O'Toole no permitió que la Doctora se acercara hasta que no lo hubiera revisado para descartar cualquier tipo de transmisor que pudiera llevar aquel hombre, perdiendo así, según la Doctora valiosos minutos. Tiempo que aquel hombre disfruto, con el simple hecho de ver sufrir a la Doctora al no poder ayudar a aquel hombre ya que esas revisiones solo llevaban solo unos segundos, odiaba ver a la Doctora discutirle y demostrarle que no le temía como todos y solo para ayudar a un Ingles. Odiaba principalmente ese corazón de hierro, que muchos decían tenia esa mujer.

–Es todo suyo, Doctora..- le dijo mientras pasaba su lado.

–Gracias, señor. –Dijo la Doctora con voz despectiva, solo para demostrarle el odio que sentía hacia el.

Se acerco al Herido y viendo su situación les pidió a los 2 hombres que le ayudara a llevarlo a su consultorio, si es que se le podría llamar así al lugar donde se encontraba una camilla y algunas medicinas, vendas y algo mas, pero talvez solo suficientes para los primeros auxilios, o alguna emergencia nada grabe, pero nada como lo que tenia delante de ella.

Cuando los Hombres dejaron al hombre sobre la camilla, se retiraron y salieron de nuevo al bosque, a esperar de nuevo a sus compañeros.

La Doctora se puso como meta el salvar a aquel hombre, con las pocas herramientas con las que contaba, seria toda una proeza medica lógralo.

Concentrada la Doctora limpiando y vendaba las heridas mas grandes, como aquel feo golpe en la cabeza, así como acomodar algunos huesos rotos, llego O'Toole sin que ella se percatara del tiempo en que este la estuvo observando luchando por salvar esa vida., solo hasta que este hablo, la doctora dejo la atención a su paciente.

–¿De verdad?., cree que se salvara, no es así Doctora- Dijo O'Toole

–Eso espero, se le ofrecía algo.- dijo disimulando la molestia de que estuviera ahí interrumpiéndola.

–Si, pero no de usted.-dijo sonriendo de nuevo con esa malita sonrisa y acercándose al herido.

–¿Que necesita?-dijo la Doctora, levantándose de su lugar con la intención de defender a su paciente de aquel demonio.

–Solo sus huellas digitales, tranquila, que no deseo hacerle daño. . . a nadie aun.-dijo dirigiéndole una mirada que indicaba que solo necesitaba que lo provocara y la dañaría a ella también.

–De acuerdo, tómelas y márchese que tengo trabajo por delante.– dijo mientras disimulaba continuar con las curaciones.

El comandante, tomo una almohadilla con tinta y un papel, tomo un dedo de la mano izquierda del herido, lo lleno de tinta y calco su huella en el papel, proceso que siguió con los restos de sus dedos. Tomándose con ello de nuevo mas del tiempo necesario.

Cuando termino sin decirle nada mas a la Doctora, salio del consultorio. Tenia que mandar las huellas a sus superiores del IRA y talvez ellos consiguieran con apoyo del gabinete del Sinn Fein, averiguar quien era ese hombre y empezar a dar luz al asunto de; el como y por que estaba allí ese hombre.

* * *

Han pasado varios días desde que encontraron a ese hombre, que aun hoy se encuentra inconsciente. Y por desgracia de O'Toole no han dado con nada que pueda dar la tan ansiada luz en este caso. 

La Doctora le a explicado que parece un milagro que le encontraran con vida, y que sus heridas estaban sanando rápidamente como si fuera producto de la magia, o mejor dicho del mismo milagro que lo mantuvo con vida como decía ella. Lo que solo lograba ampliar mas preguntas alrededor de él.

Los datos que el IRA, le tenía sobre su identidad no eran nada mejor, al parecer, este hombre no existía en ninguno de los registros, en los que habían revisado, tomando hasta en cuanta que pudiera ser un sacerdote y ese peculiar tatuaje que llevaba en el antebrazo izquierdo, según las descripciones que les dio de él. Usando las mismas palabras por sus contactos; es como si este hombre jamás hubiera nacido. Pero prometieron seguir buscando, pero no auguraban mejor éxito, que hasta ahora.

Desde estas noticias O'Toole, para desgracia de la Doctora, pasaba el día en varias visitas que se alargaban por horas, al herido, esperando que despertara en cualquier momento, ya que es el único que puede esclarecer este asunto. Que había despertado su curiosidad.

La doctora no se separaba de su lado ni un solo momento, por lo que cuando por fin despertó, fue la primera en verlo y agradeció que O'Toole no se encontrara, y fuera la primera en hablar con él.

–Hola¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto la doctora, en cuanto vio que abrió los ojos.

La doctora sonrió al verlo despierto y conciente.

–mmmee. . . – trato de hablar el herido, pero tenia la boca seca, por lo que la doctora le dio un poco de agua. Y entonces volvió a intentar hablar- m. . .me duele todo¿donde estoy?- pregunto con una voz muy débil

–Tienes suerte de seguir con vida¿recuerdas que te sucedió?.-Pregunto tratando de quitarle importación a la pregunta del otro.

–No, no recuerdo- dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

–Recuerdas algo más¿Cómo tu nombre por ejemplo?.¿Dónde vives?., o ¿Cualquier cosa?.- pregunto teniendo un mal presentimiento.

–No. . . nada. . . no recuerdo nada- dijo poniéndose un poco agitado, por lo que la doctora le dio un tranquilizante.

–No te preocupes estas bien, descansa necesitas reunir tus fuerzas, ya recordaras. –decía la doctora mientas el herido caía en un profundo sueño.

Cuando se aseguro que dormía, salio a ver a O'Toole, si el se enteraba que había despertado y no le había dicho nada pondría el grito en el cielo. Mientras caminaba al cuarto de O'Toole, pensaba en como explicarle que aquel golpe en la cabeza posiblemente le hubiese dañado el cerebro, perdiendo así sus recuerdos.

Frente al cuarto de O'Toole, llamo a la puerta mientas le llamaba.

–¡Ciaran! despierta tenemos que hablar, él despertó- y como un rayo se encontraba O'Toole en el marco de la puerta.

–¿Que dice Doctora?-pregunto para asegurarse si había entendido bien.

–Lo que ya oyó, que despertó.

–¿Y ha dicho algo?.¿le pregunto usted algo?.¡vamos a verlo!-dijo ilusionado pensando que al fin sabría cual es su identidad. se encamino hacia el consultorio.

–No se entusiasme demasiado, que hay malas noticias- contesto la doctora entendiendo el por que del entusiasmo del otro.

–¿Qué quiere decir con eso doctora?

–Que he hablado con el, pero me ha dicho que no recuerda nada, lo que lo altero y tuve que darle un calmante y ahora esta dormido.

–¿Como que lo durmió?-pregunto furioso por no haberlo llamado antes de dormirlo, pero luego se percato de las otras palabras de la doctora y le pregunto con mas calma.-¿A que se refiere con que no recuerda nada?

–Pues aun es pronto talvez sea por que esta confundido, pero existe la posibilidad que el golpe de la cabeza, le halla borrado los recuerdos de su pasado para siempre.

–¿Para siempre?- pregunto aquel hombre, con el ánimo de un niño a quien se le ha quitado su juguete nuevo.

–Hay que tenerlo en cuenta, puede ser temporal, pero uno nunca sabe cuando de la cabeza se trata.-Dijo la doctora moviendo los hombros.

–¿Quiere decir que ese hombre es como una hoja en blanco, que nosotros no pudimos saber su pasado y el no lo recuerda?-pregunto con ánimos renovados.

–Técnicamente así es- contesto la doctora, teniendo un presentimiento sobre esa pregunta y continuo-¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Por que desde donde yo lo veo ese hombre nos debe la vida, tal vez logremos que nos la pague de alguna forma¿no cree?-termino con una sonrisa inocente.

–¿No pensaras que. . . ?-no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando fue interrumpida.

–Vamos doctora, será divertido. Y de esto ni una sola palabra a nadie, será entre usted y yo, es una orden. Avíseme de nuevo cuando este despierto, que empezare a escribir sobre esta hoja.-dijo riendo y regresándose a su habitación.

Dejando a una atónita doctora, que solo de pensar en lo que ese hombre podría escribir para el pasado del herido, y la ayuda que desearía de él. Y decidió ir a descansar un poco que mañana seria un día muy duro.

Continuara…

* * *

**N.A:** Lo del IRA y lo del Sinn Fein, si no lo saben es real. . . lo admito yo se de los problemas de Irlanda e Inglaterra pero no tanto, pero mi encantadora profesora **Nott Mordred**, me ha enseñado deestoshechospara poder escribir este fic con cierto toque de realismo. 

Bien no se pueden quejar este capitulo es de los mas grandes que he subido y espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribirlo.

Sin mas agradeceré cualquier comentario que me hagan, dejando me un review.

Contesto los reviews:

**Melina Snape: **Gracias por el review y que leas este fic, espero que hayas quedado conforme con lo que le sucedió a Sev, ya vez si quedo medio jodido, jijiji. Saludos y espero sigas leyendo.

**Florence Rose**: ARRIBA SNAPE, gracias por el review y tus comentarios espero este cap también te allá guaseado y si algo de encontrarlo habrá mas adelante pero no puedo decir mas, a mi también me gusta los Sev/Tonks, se me hace la mejor pareja. Saludos y espero sigas leyendo.

**Edysev: **Hola, el pasado fue chiquito y lo compense con este ok, este pensaba partirlo en dos pero para ti lo deje tal cual, o sea así de grande. Espero hallas quedado satisfecha con este capitulo y ¿has visto alguna lagartona? XP por que Fiona no es ninguna lagartona jejejeje, de lo de la piedra hablare mas de eso en el próximo capitulo. Bueno pues espero te haya gustado, saludos y nos seguimos leyendo. Besos

**Galilea: **Gracias por tu review, listo supongo imaginaste quien es el herido, y lo de no ponerle muy difíciles las cosas, jejejeje mejor no digo nada. Y mira quien lo dice he leído tu fic el de Locura, me ha encantado pero si te refieres a esa clase de dificultades nunca lo haria. JAJAJAJA. Saludos y sigue escribiendo que me encanta como lo haces y leere todo lo que subas. Besos

**Amsp14: **Hola Ana Maria, gracias por los 2 review, efectivamente si pasaron un par de días del cap 3 al 4, pero en este veras que los retrocedí y los volví a avanzar, es que no quedaba bien cortando los capítulos, mejor subí uno con toda esta información que dividirlo espero allá quedado bien. Jejejeje ahora resulta que me quieres robar mi ojo interior¿eh, pero no hay problema lo tengo bien seguro. Espero te haya gustado este cap. Besos y cuídate.

**Idril Black: **Hola! Opino lo mismo, vez no es un fantasma esta mejor así no, vivito y coleando, de tu pregunta si aparecerá Harry por aquí, pero mas adelante mucho muy adelante, y espero que tus especulaciones no estén tan erradas… ok, miento deseo que tus especulaciones estén equivocadas, Maujjajajaja. Gracias por el review y ya sabes que cuando puedas dejar uno encantada de saber de ti y que bueno que te guste el fic. Besos.


	6. VI ¿La verdad?

Una verdad cuando se dice única, es en ocasiones una venda en los ojos, por que de una siempre hay dos. . . ¿Pero que hacer cuando nadie conoce la otra?

**N.A.: ****Esta es solo para ****disculparme por si herí la sensibilidad de alguien, esa no fue mi intención al escribir sobre el IRA y nunca imagine que podría herir de alguna forma, como tampoco quiero que se llegue a mal interpretar el por que están aquí. Osea mi intención no es meterme con asuntos políticos ni cosas así, yo solo me documente sobre algo que podría estar en territorio ingles muggle comparable con Voldemort para ponerle un nombre y solo he escrito con el resultado de esa investigación. Así que por favor no lo tomen a mal. Gracias  
**

**Hecha la aclaración anterior, espero disfruten del capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo VI**

A la mañana siguientes, la Doctora se apresuro a ir a ver su paciente antes que O'Toole lo viera y poder así poder dar un diagnostico, respecto a su perdida de memoria, que presentaba.

Cuando llego al consultorio se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver que su paciente se encontraba despierto, y al parecer la esperaba.

.-¡Buenos días!. ¿Cómo estas hoy?- pregunto la doctora.

.-No mejor, si es a lo que se refiere.- Contesto débilmente.

.-Será mejor que te revise- Solo atino a contestar la doctora y se acerco a él para revisarle las heridas. Ya casi sanadas por completo.

Reviso todo aquello que pudo haberse visto afectado por una lesión cerebral, pero no encontró ninguna lesión causa por el golpe en la cabeza, al parecer lo único era la perdida de memoria.

.-Las heridas van mejorando, pronto estarás de pie, considerando que es una suerte que estés vivo.- Dijo la doctora.

.-¿Por que no puedo recordar?

.-Recibiste un golpe en la cabeza, provocando algún tipo de daño, por lo que he revisado solo se daño tu memoria.

.-¿Cuándo podré recordar algo?

.-Por desgracia no lo se, puede ser que un día o nunca.- La doctora deseaba decirle que pronto, por que sabía que sucedería si no recordaba, pasaría a ser el juguete de O'Toole, con la idea que se le hubiera metido en la cabeza a este.

.-¿Y como se supone que viviré ahora, si no recuerdo quien era.-estas palabras no solo las dijo con la debilidad de su estado sino con un deje de decepción.

La doctora no pudo contestar a esa pregunta, por que O'Toole se presento en su consultorio y fue él el que contesto a esa pregunta.

.-Viviras justo como lo hacías antes, nosotros tus amigos te ayudaremos a recordar todo lo que necesites para seguir tu vida.-Lo dijo con una sonrisa con la que la gente llegaba a confiar en O'Toole, por lo que el paciente tampoco dudo de el.

.-¡Ciaran, no te esperaba aun!- dijo la doctora, sorprendida por la llegada y las palabras que había dicho.

.-Ya ves Fiona, tenia que ver como estaba nuestro amigo, y por lo que veo se esta recuperando.

.-Si pero. . .pero- trato de decirle la doctora, tratando en vano de pedirle a que se refería.

.-Vamos doctora le explicare todo mientras, preparamos algo de comer a nuestro amigo¿Le parece?.

Tanto la doctora como el paciente veían a O'Toole con duda, queriendo saber un poco mas, una para comprender a su comandante y el otro para saber más de si mismo.

O'Toole, arrastro a otra habitación a la doctora y sin dejar que el herido dijera nada, se despidió, diciendo que regresaría a contarle mas, en cuanto prepararan algo para que comiera, por lo que no insistió por que en realidad no le estaría mal comer algo.

Ya en las cocinas mientras la doctora, preparaba algo que pudiera comer el herido, O'Toole y la doctora hablaron sobre la memoria del herido, y sobre el plan que este había pensado para cobrarle de alguna forma las molestias que había ocasionado.

.-No creo que sea buena idea lo que planeas hacer, nosotros peleamos por una causa, el no la tiene- Dijo la doctora indignada al enterarse del plan.

.-Vamos Doctora, se le pueden dar las causas que se necesiten, de todos modos es la única salida, o se une a nosotros o muere, no permitiré que alguien se entere de nosotros y quiéralo o no el sabe ya de nosotros.-Contesto O'Toole.

.-Por dios, serias capas de hacerlo, lo matarías si no esta de acuerdo contigo.

.-No, no lo matare por que no creo que mi plan falle, pero solo usted y yo sabemos la verdad de él, si es que se puede decir verdad al hecho de no saber nada de él. Así que doctora de nuevo tiene su vida en sus manos, diga algo de este teatro a él para que el se niegue a seguirme y él muere.

.-Por que no me mata a mí y así se asegura que no hablare y su plan no fallara nunca.-dijo la doctora en forma de enfrentamiento, lo que provoco una risa en O'Toole.

.-No me tiente, pero por desgracias usted es indispensable mientras estemos en esta misión y él, . . . digamos lo así, es un regalo del cielo.- termino riéndose por la ocurrencia que acababa de decir.

.-No es justo, tal vez lo conviertas en algo que no es.

.-Creí que luchábamos por la libertad de Irlanda, por IRA doctora¿Usted no.¿que tiene de malo que se convierta en uno de nosotros?.

"Mientras no sea un asesino como tu", pensó la doctora, por que una cosa era la causa y otra era lo que era O'Toole, ya que sus ideas de libertad eran demasiado extremistas y para que los miembros del IRA consideraran eso, era obvio lo que se pensaba de él, y ella fue mandada ahí para frenar un poco a el mejor hombre de IRA.

.-Solo espero que no te arrepientas de lo que haces. –Dijo la doctora mientras ponía una bandeja con comida en la mesa.

.-No lo haré doctora, pero gracias por el consejo.

O'Toole, tomo la bandeja y se fue al consultorio, para darle de comer al herido y hablar con él. La doctora camino tras él y espero fuera del consultorio para escuchar lo que O'Toole le diría a su paciente.

.-¡Hola Jim!- entro diciendo O'Toole, mientras ponía la bandeja de comida en una mesa y se apresuraba a sentar al herido para que comiera algo.

.-¿Jim.¿Quién es Jim?- pregunto el herido mientras era ayudado a sentarse.

.-No veo a nadie mas aquí. ¿Tu si?.-Contesto O'Toole mirando por toda la habitación para comprobar sus palabras.

.-¿Me conoces?-pregunto extrañado Jim.

.-Claro tu nombre completo es Jim Lannagan, y el mío Ciaran O'Toole¿lo recuerdas?- dijo mientras empezaba a darle de comer algo de lo que traía.

.-No¿pero me puedes decir mas?- dijo Jim mientras aceptaba el bocado de alimento y trataba de forzar su mente al máximo para recordar algo que confirmara lo que decía O'Toole.

.-Supongo que será mejor que empiece por decirte todo lo que se de ti, todo lo que alguna vez me contaste en nuestra amistad. Talvez te ayude a recordar algo.

.-Estaría bien, te lo agradecería.

.-Entonces será mejor que escuches atentamente, para que intentes recordar y mientras sigues comiendo. ¿de acuerdo?

.-De acuerdo- contesto Jim, esperando recordar algo de lo que le contaría O'Toole.

O'Toole comenzó a narrar la vida que según Jim le había contado y después la vida que habían compartidos como amigos. Poniendo emociones según la situación narrada, como si de verdaderos recuerdos se tratara.

La doctora que se encontraba afuera escucho la narración, pensando que si ella la estaba creyendo no dudaría que "Jim", dudara de ella viendo las expresiones de la cara de O'Toole y que ella solo imaginaba.

Solo le basto cerrar los ojos y pudo ver lo narrado por O'Toole.

Jim nació en Irlanda del norte y contaba con 5 años cuando sus padres fueron asesinados por el gobierno ingles, al creer que estos eran miembros del IRA. Después de este mal entendido Jim fue llevado a Inglaterra a una casa de huérfanos, separándolo de los parientes que querían hacerse cargo de él.

Según O'Toole en ese tiempo que estuvo en el orfanato sufrió demasiado, y Jim nunca tuvo el valor de contarle a él que le había pasado, pero cuando logro salir de ahí, fue a Irlanda "su tierra" a buscar a los suyos, pero se encontró solo, el tiempo había borrado casi todos los buenos recuerdos que puede guardar un niño de 5 años, con ellos los nombres de su familia.

O'Toole, le contó que fue así como lo conoció, buscando a su familia y la encontró, en las filas del IRA. El se hizo su amigo y le enseño todo lo que sabia, que luchaban contra los ingleses por liberar a Irlanda del Norte del dominio Ingles. Su última misión fue revisar algunas zonas para poder llevar ahí sus protestas, pero que un día desapareció y días después apareció cerca de su base, en la que se encontraban ahora pero no supieron que le había pasado.

.-¿Has recordado algo?-La pregunta de O'Toole, saco de sus cavilaciones a la doctora que seguí pensando la nueva vida de "Jim".

.-No.-contesto Jim, ahora más confundido por no recordar lo que le había dicho su amigo.

.-No te preocupes, que lo harás y si no lo haces, con gusto te enseñare de nuevo todo lo que se.-Dijo O'Toole, lo que tranquilazo un poco a Jim.

.-Eso espero ¿O'Toole?

.-No, tu puedes llamarme Ciaran, como siempre lo has hecho.

.-Eso espero. Ciaran.

.-Así esta mejor como en los viejos tiempos, ahora es mejor que duermas un poco, te hará bien.-Decía mientras volvía a ayudar a Jim a acostarse para que pudiera dormir.

.-Gracias.

.-De nada que para eso son los amigos.-Dijo O'Toole mientras salía del consultorio.

Ya afuera encontró a la doctora que lo miraba con odio.

.-Doctora sígame.-Dijo O'Toole, mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios indicándole a la doctora que no dijera nada ahí.

La doctora lo siguió hasta estar a una distancia prudente y no fueran escuchados por Jim. El primero en hablar fue O'Toole.

.-Supongo que escucho cada palabra que le dije a Jim¿no es así, doctora?

.-Si y no puedo creer que haya sembrado odio en él, de esa forma.

.-Usted ve que sembré odio, yo digo que sembré verdad doctora, una verdad que nos puede beneficiar en algo. Que mas da si es su verdad o ¿no?.

.-El problema es que por su acento sabemos que el es ingleses y. . .

.-No veo cual es el problema doctora, ya habíamos hablado de lo que haría.-dijo interrumpiéndola.

.-Nunca dijo que haría que odiara a los inglese, para que se uniera a usted.

.-Dije muy claro que le daría causas para unirse a nosotros, que se imagino que le diría.

.-No lo se. -La doctora no pudo contestar mas, en realidad el IRA actuaba por el odio que tenia hacia los inglese, Tuvo que aceptar que ella se unió al IRA por odio, y era un motivo común si no es que único entre muchos de los miembros del IRA.

.-Creo que a entendido doctora, ahora si me disculpa estaré arriba, esperando a que lleguen nuestros chicos con mas información.

La dotora también deseaba salir a tomar un poco de aire puro, pero no deseaba acompañar a O'Toole así que prefirió irse a descansar y pensar como ayudar a Jim.

Continuara…

* * *

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo ya sabes, lo de siempre el botoncito esta abajo, puedes dejar lo que gustes, que todo es bien recibido. 

El próximo capitulo lo subiré pronto, pero si quieren un avance, en ese saldra la orden y los mortifagos.

Contesto reviews.

**Nagini. **Gracias por el review, por leértelo de una sola vez, me halaga que lo hayas hecho, espero que también este capitulo te gustara, en el siguiente cap. aparecerán los mortifagos y la orden de nuevo. Se sabra precisamente un poco mas de lo que quieres. Mintras te dejo con la duda jijijiji. Besos.

**Indira de Snape: **Gracias por el review, hecho actualizado, espero te haya gustado este cap tambien. Nos vemos.

**Altariel de Valinor: **Gracias por el review y que bueno que te gusto, espero que este capitulo también te gustara. Saludos

**Edysev: **Te entiendo de verdad cuando te picas quieres leer mas y ves que es imposible, así que al menos ya se que sientes como yo con tu fic, jejeje. La venganza es dulce.  
Del plan de O'Toole y la actitud que toma Fiona frente a la situación de Severus en este capitulo se ha descubierto, al menos lo de O'Toole, lo de Fiona tendrás que esperar, jejeje . Y que bueno que te gusta el realismo, por que si me lo invento todo jejeje hubiera salido con un Magneto de los Xmen o algo así y que horror. Besos. Cuídate 

**Meilin Snape: **O.O, Perdón ya te quiero cambiar de nick, bueno yo una parte y word la otra, que yo me equivoque en una letra y la autocorrección hizo el resto, Pero ve lo así, pudo ser peor que si me equivoco con otra letra pudiste ser Melón por culpa de word, de verdad.

Y bien espero no hayas llorado mas, pero te mando unos cyber pañuelos por si lo has hecho, espero que te gustara el capitulo y contestara las cosas que querías saber.Cuídate Besos.

**Amsp14; **¡HOLA, jejeje se me hace que aparte de querer robarte a mi novio, me quieres copiar mi ojo interior, por eso hiciste que matara al mío, para que solo tu lo tuvieras¿eh, no se vale. Jajaja. como habrás leído O'Toole si que le quiere sacar no solo los ojos, sino todo lo que pueda, y la participación de la Doctora espero si le sirva de algo a Severus. Pero lo sabremos en otro capitulo, lastima asi que te dejare con la duda de momento. Espero te haya gustado este cap. Nos leemos pronto cuídate. Besos.

**Florence Rose**: Mil gracias, nunca me di cuenta de lo que me dices, cualquier cosa que no te agrade me mandas un review, yo sigo encantada y me agrada que hallas mandado este, ya puse lo que te había dicho y espero de verdad que no sea este ningún impedimento para que aun sigas leyendo este fic, por cierto lo borre muy a mi pesar, pero pense que tal vez no querias que lo dejara, pues bueno si sigues leyendo me debes ahora cuando menos 2 reviews el del pasado y el de este, jijiji. no es cierto ¬.¬ Besos y cuídate.

**Galilea: **Pues de saber, se lo que todos, o sea no tengo ni idea, confió en que no morirá, pero de todos los personajes del libro es el único aparte de Harry a quien Voldemort desea ver muerto o le juro su muerte por traidor, para mi o muere en el libro o esta como Siruis escondido de el, y viéndolo lógicamente no morirá por que es el único aliado infiltrado que tiene Albus en las filas de Voldemort si muere quien ocuparía su lugar. Aun que Rowling parece que de lógica no tiene nada, por que mato a Siruis dejando solo a Harry, Por lo que la teoría es que Snape y Harry son parientes o algo, con eso de que todos los magos de sangre pura son parientes, pues existe una posibilidad y si es verdad pues por eso mato a Siruis y dejo a su único pariente Snape. . .Creo que ya me a largue mucho, pero siempre que me preguntan lo mismo, al contestar me trato de auto convencer de que es imposible de que mate a Severus. ¡Por que no lo puede matar!. . . Yo siento que puede matar a Neville, que se entere de la profecia y piense que igual puede ser él el que puede matarlo y ¡oh! sorpresa no puede, así Rowling se quieta de encima las preguntas de la profecía y de Neville matándolo. Dios ves como me alargo, pero conste que tu hiciste la pregunta¡eh!.Bueno mejor le paro aquí, que sino no termino nunca. Besos y cuídate. . . dios ya estoy pensando mas teorías. . .

Saludos a todas¿hay algun chico para que ponga todos?

Nocrala 


	7. VII Noticias

Las malas y las buenas noticias son relativas, "por que todo depende del cristal con que lo mires". . .¿con que cristal lo ves tu?

* * *

Mil disculpas, por la tardanza de este capitulo, espero de corazon que sigan leyendo este fic, apesar de la tardanza, que el tiempo y trabajo se me vino encima y no pude actualizar, espero poder hacerlo en los siguientes capitulos mas seguido. 

Pues si lo siguen leyendo, mil gracias y ya no me a largo y les dejo el siguiente caitulo, que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

Hace ya varios días, los miembros de la orden habían sido enviados a buscar información sobre unos incendios que sucedieron en todo el mundo, y hoy se llevaba a cabo la reunión para dar a conocer los resultados que Albus fue recibiendo de cada uno de los equipos que se hicieron para dicha búsqueda.

-El día de hoy fueron llamados, por que el ultimo equipo llego ayer con los datos que obtuvieron, y hoy pondré ante ustedes, los resultados generales que sabemos hasta este momento- Comenzó así la reunión el Director.

Todos pusieron atención a lo que el director les diría, aun que la mayoría tenia un panorama general, de lo sucedido en la búsqueda. Esperaban que algún detalle saliera de esta reunión.

-Según las investigaciones, los incendios se han confirmado como responsabilidad de los mortifagos, por lo que sabemos estamos la pista correcta.

Las reacciones generales se dejaron oír, algunos con miedo al pensar en la verdad de la poción, otros con odio por no haber actuado antes.

-Todos hicieron una gran labor, tratando de buscar información de las cosas que cada lugar resguardaba en su interior antes del incendio. Pero debo decir que la mayoría de esta es muy vaga.

-¿Alguien sabe que se llevaron?-una pregunta al aire.

-No, de momento fue imposible, al parecer no es algo que hicieron de la noche a la mañana, las memorias fueron borradas junto con los datos en todos los lugares, talvez con el solo fin de hacernos mas difícil de seguir sus huellas.

-¿Y que haremos?-siguieron las preguntas.

-Seguir buscando, cerraron muchas puertas pero no todas.

-¿Cuáles, no?

-Los registros que eliminaron los mortifagos fueron los que la gente les dijo, por suerte para nosotros esta gente solo tenía en cuenta los medios electrónicos, aun hoy existen los papeles, algo mas tardados para los muggles, pero solo tardara unos días mas el saber que cosas habían en esos lugares.

-¿Y después que Albus?

-Tendremos que buscar que de todo lo que se quemo puede tener algún uso mágico.-dijo el director en tono cansado, evaluando la cantidad de cosas que serian.

-Albus, si juntamos las cosas de todos los lugares, son miles de cosas.

-Lo se, pero confió en que tendremos tiempo.-contesto Albus.

-¿Y si ya prepararon la poción?-una voz temerosa pregunto.

-Imposible, los mortifagos, según los informes que hemos obtenido siguen buscando un último ingrediente.

-Talvez solo sea que la poción nunca existió, y ya que terminaron con Snape traten de distraernos de algún otro proyecto-Esta vez fue Moody el que hablo.

-Tienes razón Moody, tomaremos en cuenta que solo tratan de seguir el juego de la trampa que habían empezado antes.-Dijo Albus.

-¿Seguiremos buscando la poción?- pregunto Artur Weasley.

-No, Artur, esta vez no todos, dividiremos fuerzas, como dice Moody, estaremos prevenidos por si atacan por otro lado.-dijo Albus

-Divide y vencerás.- fue lo único que dijo Minerva McGonagall, mirando al Director de forma severa.

-No hay más remedio Minerva- le contesto Albus.

-Moody hazte cargo de organizar las tareas, tengo que encargarme de otros asuntos.- murmuro Albus.

Moody comprendió los motivos, sobretodo cuando llamo en privado al equipo que se dedico a buscar al Profesor de pociones de Hogwarts.

El director esperaba con ansias que le trajeran algunas buenas noticias, ya que no había hablado con ellos en estos días, pero solo al verlos, podía pronosticar que habían fallado también. Sin embargo su esperanza no decayó.

-Minerva, Remus, Tonks¿Qué noticias me tienen?

Minerva fue la primera en hablar.

-Albus, busque por los lugares mágicos donde podría estar y en ningún lado encontré nada de él, si de verdad aun hay algo de él, no esta en el mundo mágico, lo siento mucho.-Dijo McGonagall con un nudo en la garganta.

-En el mundo muggle no hay mejores resultados, y fue un poco difícil por que no hay forma de localizar a alguien que ha estado fuera de ese mundo siempre. Fui a la policía principalmente en busca de alguien muerto o vivo, que no tuviera ninguna identificación y que ellos no hubieran podido identificar ya que debieron de informarles a ellos, pero no dio mucho resultado.-Dijo Tonks

Los tres se quedaron viendo a Remus Lupin, en espera de que el tuviera mas suerte que los otros, él solo bajo la vista y negó con la cabeza.

-No me fue mejor, ayude a Tonks en lo que me fue posible, busque en los lugares donde se que van algunos mortifagos, o gente que esta a favor de ellos, pero no escuche ningún rumor sobre Snape. Es como si estuviera muerto y ya no les importara.-esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a el director a los ojos, en señal de que hablaba con la verdad.

El director al escuchar estas noticias, no pudo contenerse y una única lágrima escurrió de sus ojos. Fue un hecho de debilidad que se permitió, en memoria de su amigo, al que llego a apreciar como su hijo. Los demás lo comprendieron y en silencio lo acompañaron hasta que este volvió a hablar.

-Creo que esta es una búsqueda que tendremos que dejar, es mejor no dividir tanto nuestras fuerzas, Tonks, Lupin será mejor que entren con los demás y se integren a alguna de las tareas que Moody esta repartiendo. Minerva necesitamos buscar un nuevo profesor de pociones, te haces cargo por favor. Yo los alcanzare en un momento.-Dijo Dumbledore y se alejo de ellos.

Los otros tres obedeciendo al Director, se fueron junto con los demás, entendiendo que el director deseaba un poco de soledad en estos momentos.

--

-¡Malfoy me has defraudado¡decías que encontrarías mi piedra¡mi diamante, que tu mejor que nadie conocía a Snape y sabrías donde la escondería¡Crucio!-dijo Voldemort en un tono de voz que denotaba un enojo incontenible.

-Señor lo he intentado, pero Snape estaba casi loco cuando escapo, pudo esconderla en cualquier sitio.-dijo Malfoy con aire entre cortado por los castigos recibidos.

-Excusas baratas Malfoy, tú lo prometiste y te encargue esa tarea. Y espero que la cumplas o morirás.

-Señor no son excusas, solo se que si yo no la encuentro la orden tampoco lo hará y al menos estará a salvo de ellos.

-¡Crucios, me siguen sonando a excusas Malfoy.-Dijo Voldemort en tono que dejaba ver que estaba llegando al limite de su paciencia.

-Señor tengo que buscar mas, si es necesario buscare en cada rincón de este planeta, pero se lo daré señor.

-Empieza a buscar Malfoy, que no te daré mucho tiempo, espero me tengas algo la próxima vez o te recordare quien manda, hasta que no puedas levantarte Malfoy.

-Si señor, así lo haré.

-Ahora márchate no deseo verte mas.- para después de decir esto dirigirse a un miedoso mortifago que esperaba no ser en quien descargara el enojo contenido.

-¿Donde esta?

-Esta muerto señor, no encontramos su cuerpo, pero según sus heridas no viviría mucho solo, y la orden aun lo sigue buscando, quiere decir que ellos no saben de él, Señor.

-Eso me complace saberlo, me hubiera gustado matarlo yo mismo, pero al menos se que el traidor no hará mas daño del que ya hizo.

-Así es, señor.

-Ahora Largare y mantenme informado si te enteras de algo.

Y el Lord Oscuro se quedo solo, pensando en lo que conseguirá una vez Malfoy le entregue el diamante.

Continuara. . .

* * *

Gracias por leer, y si gustas cooperar, he empezado una colección de reviews y me di cuenta que me falta el tuyo, podrías dármelo picándole ahí en el botoncito de abajo. . . Jajajaja, no me culpen por intentar que me dejen mas reviews, claro que no es forzoso, ni obligado ni nada (aun que descompletes mi colección ¬.¬), pero si me gustaría saber tu opinión sea cual sea, sugerencia, critica, es bien recibido y muy agradecido. 

**Strega in Progress**: mil gracias por los reviews, espero que aun te siga gustando el fic, saludos.

**HoneyBeeM: **Gracias y espero que te siga gustando este fic.

**Replika:** Que bueno que te gusto la historia, y pues si son cortitos los capitulos, pero la verdad no se me da escribir capítulos muy largos, Saludos.

**Edysev: **Espero te siga agradando este fic, aun que me tarde en actualizar, pero nunca abandono lo que hago, tarde pero seguro eso si. Besos.

**Florence Rose: **Holas, espero sigas leyendo y te haya agradado este capitulo. Besos

**Indira de Snape: **espero allas disfrutado este cap, y en cuanto a la doctora en el próximo capitulo se sabe un poco de eso.

**Meilin Snape:** Holas, espero te guste este capitulo, y tienes razón si se paréese a Bono, pero bueno, cuídate Besos!  
Amsp14: Hola chica, perdón por la tardanza, de actualizar y de leer tu fic de Galilea, pero como te dije en los Reviews me encanto, nos seguimos leyendo, besos.

**Altariel de Valinor: **en tu review tienes razón, espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo.

Gracias por sus Reviews y disculpen las pequeñas contestaciones pero aun mi tiempo es escaso y es lo mas que pude poner.

Saludos a Todas y se cuidan.

Besos,

Nocrala


	8. VIII La mentira termina

Cuando la mentira se desvanece, con valor tienes que reunir las cenizas de la verdad. Pero cuando las cenizas se las ha llevado el viento. . .¿Que haces?

**Capitulo VIII**

El tiempo fue pasando y algunos meses se fueron volando, Jim se recupero por completo de sus heridas, aun que su memoria no había regresado y empezaba a ser, según O'Toole, el mejor alumno que hubiera tenido, por que Jim tenía la facultada de poder idear planes para realizar atentados que provocaran la mayor cantidad de daños. Eso tenía impresionado a O'Toole así como a la doctora.

La doctora se hizo amiga de Jim y trato de conocerle y ayudarle a no solo recordar su pasado sino encontrar su humanidad que parecía también haber perdido con el accidente o esa impresión le dio a ella, al ver como O'Toole poco a poco iba envenenando su alma con un odio que se veía perfectamente reflejado en su mirada. Para ella O'Toole había creado al asesino perfecto. El problema era que entre más involucrado estuviera Jim con el IRA, mas miedo tenía ella que él recordara su pasado, por que sabia que O'Toole lo mataría inmediatamente, por lo que desistió de tratar ayudarle a recordar.

Para Jim la situación empezaba a ser desesperante, desde que pudo moverse O'Toole le enseño todo lo que decía era necesario para ayudar al IRA a su tarea de liberación, pero O'Toole le tenia prohibido salir de la guarida he ir a la ciudad a ver como quedaban los planes que ellos planeaban, con el pretexto de que si no recordaba que le había pasado seria una presa fácil de nuevo para el posible asesino, situación que le hacia que su aumentara su odio implantado.

El único recuerdo de Jim, si se puede decir así, era según la doctora un dolor psicosomático que le atacaba de vez en cuando, en el área donde tenía el tatuaje en el antebrazo izquierdo y desaparecía tan misteriosamente como llegaba. La doctora había examinado el tatuaje la primera vez que le dolió y llego a la conclusión que el tatuaje no era común y corriente, pero debía estar atado a algún mal recuerdo seguramente y su mente trataba de recordárselo inconscientemente.

A principios del mes de diciembre, las cosas dieron un cambio drástico, cuando uno de los chicos, que se encargaban de poner las bombas Kevin Murphy, sufrió un percance y no estaría para completar el equipo, necesario para plantar las bombas. O'Toole, se vio en la necesidad de dejar salir a Jim con los otros chicos, para no arriesgar todo el plan por un solo hombre caído.

Jim tuvo que llevar un disfraz para no ser reconocido, ayudo a plantar la bomba en un auto que acababan de robar. Cuando lo fueron a estacionar en el lugar indicado, vio realmente lo que el IRA hacia.

-O'Flaherty¿dejaras el auto ahí?- pregunto nervioso Jim.

-Claro es el lugar acordado, que tiene de malo.- contesto extrañado por la actitud de su nuevo compañero.

-Hay personas inocentes, saldrán heridos.-dijo Jim mientras intentaba regresar al vehículo para moverlo.

-Nunca a importado eso antes, por que seria la excepción ahora.- Dijo O'Flaherty, evitando que Jim regresara, alejándolo de el.

-¿Matamos personas inocentes?- pregunto mientras era forzado a subir a un automóvil, que lo esperaba.

-Llámalo como quieres, pero es lo que hacemos.- fue la contestación recibida, dicha con indiferencia.

Jim no pudo quitarse la escena de los personas que caminaban o que estaban al rededor del coche-bomba, cuando estaban a cierta distancia, según lo planeado, escucharon la explosión y el alboroto que le siguió cada vez más lejos. Mientras se alejaban del desastre Jim, en el transcurso del camino pudo imaginarse las escenas vividas en aquel lugar en esos momentos y poco a poco en su mente entraron todos los planes de ataque que había ayudado a planear, y se preguntaba ¿Cuántos inocentes habría matado ya?.

No fue consiente cuando cambiaron de automóvil para evitar ser seguidos, ni de cuando fueron escondidos en una de las casas que tenían como guarida dentro de Londres, hasta que fuera seguro regresar a la mina con O'Toole. Ni de la caminata que realizaron para llegar a la mina. Cuando llegaron dieron el informe exitoso de la misión a O'Toole y se fueron a descansar.

Aun que tampoco nadie noto su estado emocional, cuando llego a la mina hubo una persona que si lo noto. Y lo siguió a su habitación para poder hablar con él, cuando entro en ella lo vio sentado en la cama inclinado, con sus codos apoyados en sus piernas y su cabeza entre sus manos

-¿Jim estas bien?- Pregunto la Doctora.

-No se, Fiona- contesto un poco turbado.

-¿Qué sucedió en la misión?

-Matamos personas, Fiona, personas inocentes.- contesto, mientras se veía las manos como si estuvieran manchadas.

-No lo hiciste tú.

-Fue mi plan y ayude a plantar la bomba, soy culpable, de este y de los que allá matado en el pasado.

-No Jim, no es tu culpa es de O'Toole. . .-Conmovida por la actitud de Jim, Fiona continuo.-arriesgara mi vida pero debes saberlo. Lo que te dijo Ciaran no es verdad.- termino Fiona en un susurro, solo para ser escuchado por Jim.

-¿Que de todo?.- pregunto muy confuso.

-Todo Jim, solo ha sido una mentira él te ha utilizado.- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Jim no podía salir de su asombro había sido utilizado, su amigo le había mentido.

-Ciaran no podría mentirme, el es mi amigo.-dijo tratando de auto convencerse de ello el mismo.

-Jim esa también es una mentira.-

-No es cierto, no puede ser él. . . él no me mentiría.- dijo mientras se alejaba de Fiona.

Fiona no permitió que se alejara y lo abrazo.

-Escucha bien, Merriman te encontró en el bosque y por orden de O'Toole te trajo aquí, yo te sane, pero de tu pasado no pudimos encontrar nada, O'Toole estaba empeñado en saber algo de ti, pero no encontró nada. Cuando despertaste sin recuerdos, se le ocurrió cobrase de alguna forma la ayuda que te dimos, he invento toda tu vida, ni siquiera el nombre es real. Lo siento debí decírtelo antes, pero no pude.-dijo Fiona llorando.

Jim no podía dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar, creía en la sinceridad de Fiona, pero no podía cree aun en la traición de Ciaran O'Toole.

-Tengo que preguntarle a Ciaran- dijo Jim mientras se alejaba de Fiona para ir en busca de Ciaran.

-No espera.-lo detuvo Fiona

-¿Por que?

-Ciaran nos mataría a amos, si se entera que ya sabes la verdad.-decía mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

No sabía por que, pero creyó en las palabras de Fiona.

-¿Que debo hacer entonces?- dijo Jim, mientras se dejaba caer vencido de nuevo en la cama.

-Huir, tienes que salir de aquí.

-¿Como, no creo que Ciaran, me deje salir de nuevo.

-En unas horas los chicos regresaran a Londres- Jim la miro con preocupación - no te preocupes tu iras con ellos, cuado llegues a Londres tienes que alejarte y ocultarte, nosotros no volveremos a vernos, yo ya no podré hacer nada por ti y Ciaran intentara matarte cuando se entere de todo. Seria conveniente que si puedes vallas con la policía cuéntales lo que creas conveniente para protegerte y que te ayuden.

-¿Fiona que hay de ti?

-No te preocupes sabré cuidarme, ahora descansa, vendré a buscarte cuando sea hora de partir.

-Fiona, una última pregunta.- Fiona asintió con la cabeza.- ¿que sabes de mi verdadero pasado?.

Fiona comprendió las dudas que Jim tendría de su pasado y esta seria la ultima vez que estaría con alguien que podría darle información que le llevara algún lazo con su pasado, le entristeció no poder darle información, solo dijo lo único que sabia.

-Cuando llegaste no tenías ningún documento pero por un momento creí que serias algún sacerdote por tu vestimenta, traías una túnica y capa negra.

-¿Sacerdote?-pregunto incrédulo Jim, mirando su tatuaje expuesto en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-Después vi ese tatuaje y lo dude, pero es lo único que puedo decirte.

-Gracias de todas maneras.

-De nada, descansa.-dijo Fiona mientras dejaba solo a Jim para que durmiera un poco.

Pasadas unas horas, Fiona despertó a Jim para que partiera con el resto del grupo a Londres.

-Toma –susurro a Jim aun en su habitación, dándole un pequeño papel doblado.- guárdalo y no lo abras hasta que estés solo en Londres.

Jim solo asintió y se guardo la nota en los bolsillos de su pantalón, ambos salieron a la entrada para reunirse con el grupo que se iría, para no levantar sospechas ambos se despidieron con un simple nos vemos después, aun que ambos sabían que seria la ultima vez que se verían.

...Continuara.

* * *

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, espero poder actualizar un poco mas seguido, el siguiente capitulo casi esta si no se me junta el trabajo, lo subiré pronto.

Gracias por sus review.

Saludos.

Nocrala.


	9. IX La cacería comienza

La época de cacería a comenzado, los cazadores persiguen a la liebre… ¿pero donde se podrá esconder la liebre?

**Capitulo IX**

Cuando Jim y los otros llegaron a Londres a la casa guarida en esa ciudad y todos se instalaron es sus actividades de ese día, él salio sigilosamente de la casa y se alejo caminando por la calle, lo más rápido que pudo tratando de no llamar mucho la atención.

No sabia a donde dirigirse y la ciudad le era nueva, la conocía por los mapas que le mostraba O'Toole, pero verlo en persona se le hacia inmensa e interminable.

Los adornos colocados en la calle le indicaban que navidad estaba cerca, la felicidad y euforia de la gente por las fiestas venideras, le eran tan ajenas e incomprensibles, que llego a tener la sensación de que el mismo destino se burlaba de su situación.

Sus dudas crecían a cada instante, con cada manifestación de alegría a su alrededor, sabía que tenía que hacer, pero no deseaba ir con la policía, no sabía si le harían preguntas y si podría contestar a todas ellas sin involucrar a Fiona, y esa alegría que lo rodeaba eran tan efímera por que el sabia que O'Toole tenia el poder para acabar con la felicidad de la gente con alguno de sus planes. Su mente cavilaba entre sus posibilidades y los desenlaces que tendría lo que haría o no, cuando recordó la nota que Fiona le había dado a la última hora.

Detuvo su caminata y saco la nota, para saber cuales eran las últimas palabras de Fiona.

Leyó la nota de Fiona tantas veces que pudo, y aun así le parecía indescifrable, no sabia que había querido decir su amiga con esos números. Y de cierta forma se sintió decepcionado al pensar que serian algunas palabras que le dieran la esperanza de volverla a ver.

Ahora con el dilema de aquellos números reanudo su caminata, sin saber si seria correcto preguntarle a alguien si entendía que eran esos números, cosa que creyó poco probable.

Caminando en la calle se encontró con una cabina cosa que no recordaba haber visto antes, la examino un poco sin importar lo que pensaban los demás ni la persona que estaba dentro hablando que lo miraba muy raro, en un especie de radio un poco diferente, saco el papel que Fiona le había dado, imaginando que talvez si era para comunicarse con ella por uno de esos radios.

Se quedo cerca de la cabina hasta que la persona que estaba dentro salio de ella y el entro en su lugar. Había un libro en la cabina el cual examino, viendo que era una lista de personas relacionadas a un número como el que le había dado Fiona, ilusionado tomo aquel aparato y leyó las instrucciones que estaba sobre el, logrando marcar así el numero que Fiona le había dado escucho la voz de una mujer, pero su ilusión desapareció rápidamente cuando escucho lo que el aparato le decía.

–Buenas tardes, esta llamando "_Cuerpo de Defensa en Riesgos Internos_", si desea hacer una denuncia de posibles bombas por favor marque el 1, si desea denunciar conductas sospechosas de posibles terroristas marque 2….

No dejo que el mensaje terminara cuando había colgado el aparato, y salio nervioso de la cabina, tal vez hasta mas pálido de lo habitual.

–Señor¿se encuentra bien quiere que llame a alguien? –pregunto una anciana que pasaba por la calle y logro ver toda la escena.

–Estoy bien, gracias.– contesto Jim pasándose una mano por el rostro y siguió su camino sin notar el rostro preocupado de la anciana que dejaba atrás.

Sin poner atención a donde iba, sus pasos lo guiaron de regreso a la casa de los miembros del IRA, fuera de ella, se quedo contemplándola imaginando a los habitantes esperando el siguiente momento para plantar otra bomba, otro atentado, y las imágenes de lo que el había presenciado llegaron a su mente, empezó a sentir su sangre arder de odio, ira, asco así si mismo por haber caído en la trampa de O'Toole.

Esos sentimientos que sintió nacer dentro de el, lo forzaron a tratar de detenerlos, camino hasta encontrar una cabina telefónica, no tuvo que caminar mucho en un par de cuadras encontró una y marco el numero que le había dado Fiona.

Realizo la llamada, una llamada anónima que lo condenaría como un traidor, y cambiaria su vida hasta ahora conocida, mecánicamente contesto las preguntas que la operadora le hacia, mientras su mente inevitablemente veía la cara de O'Toole y la venganza que este buscaría, y rogaba para que Fiona saliera bien librada de la situación que el provocaría.

Al terminar la llamada, se encamino instintivamente hacia la casa, se sentó cerca de la casa pero a una distancia prudente.

No sabía decir si el tiempo que paso, pero empezó a percatarse del inusual comportamiento de algunas personas el la calle y alrededor de la casa. En solo un parpadeo unas personas irrumpieron en la casa, el sonido de disparos y gritos se escucharon. El ambiente cambio drásticamente, se podía sentir la tensión de la gente que se había frente a la casa pero el silencio lo inundaba todo.

Jim se acerco poco a poco a la casa donde otras gentes se habían congregado para ver mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo. El alboroto de aquellos que irrumpieron en la casa volvió a hacerse palpable cuando empezaron a salir algunos hombres de la casa.

–Tenemos a dos – dijo uno de los hombres que salía – Otro esta muerto.

"_Mataron a uno"_, no pudo sentirse un poco dolido, ya que tampoco era su intención mandar a que los mataran, consternado siguió viendo la escena desde la barricada que ya unos policías habían puesto.

En poco tiempo después otros hombres salían, llevando al parecer a alguno de los prisioneros, Jim no tardo en reconocer a quien llevaban y al parecer este lo reconoció a él entre la gente. Sus miradas se cruzaron, Jim no pudo contener una mirada de odio, mientras la del prisionero era de desconcierto, ya que no tenían idea de quien los habría delatado, pero no tardo mucho en ligar que la mirada de Jim le decía quien fue el traidor

Jim vio como el rostro del prisionero cambio y una sonrisa de maldad se pinto en él. No tardo mucho en que el prisionero empezara a querer hablar con el policía, con lo que Jim comprendió que seria entregado.

Sin poder correr para no llamar la atención, solo sintió como un escalofrió le recorría y empezaba a sudar frió, mientras inmóvil veía al prisionero.

-_Cállate, no digas nada…_- decía en su mente, con toda su fuerza si como con eso lograra conseguirlo.

Cuando un ataque de tos ataco al prisionero y le fue imposible seguir hablando, sin pensarlo mas salio del lugar lo mas aprisa que le fue posible sin querer llamar la atención.

Siguió un camino sin rumbo fijo, el sol empezaba a ocultarse y no tenía la menor idea de donde pasar la noche, ya que no tenía suficiente dinero para poder empezar una vida nueva. Aun que sabia que sus problemas estaban comenzando.

-_¿Cuánto tardara O'Toole en saber que fui yo el que los traiciono¿y cuanto tiempo tendré de vida después de que se entere? – _fueron las preguntas en las que pensaba, y que su respuesta estaba seguro pronto se enteraría, quisiera o no.

* * *

-Tonks puedo hablar contigo un segundo –Dijo Albus Dumbledore después de terminar una de las reuniones de la orden del fénix y llevando a Tonks a un lugar aparte para no ser escuchados. 

-¡Claro, pero si se trata del accidente que ocasione en la ultima misión, dije que lo sentía –sonrió nerviosamente – espero no me saques de la orden por eso, por qué no lo harás¿cierto?- termino bajo una sonrisa burlona de Albus.

-No, Tonks no se trata de eso – contesto tranquilamente. – Pero en vista de que los demás no quieren trabajar contigo, te tengo una misión para ti sola.

-Una misión¡Yo, vaya genial – dijo notablemente emocionada – pero no dudas de que lo haré mal yo sola. – termino esfumándosele la emoción y con un tono de cierta duda.

-No lo creo ya que tu misión será revisar un barrio Muggle en Londres y tus habilidades serán muy útiles para esta misión – Sonrió picadamente- claro hay que mencionar que la magia no es una de tus mejores habilidades, y no será necesaria que la uses.

-Entiendo solo quieres alejarme de la orden y el cuartel, mantenerme ocupada – cruzo los brazos algo molesta- no es necesario que me des misiones absurdas Albus, puedes decir la verdad no me sentiré mal, de verdad, solo dime que no quieres que este en la orden y me iré.

-Tonks, no es una misión absurda, a menos que no hayas escuchado lo que dijo Arthur, en la reunión de hace unos momentos.

-Si lo escuche – dijo rápidamente y sonrojándose un poco después, al darse cuenta que era obvio que no había puesto una pizca de atención en toda la reunión. – Pero no me molestaría si me repites lo que dijo – Término apenada.

-Por supuesto no me molesta Tonks, pero me gustaría que pusieras más atención la próxima vez.

Tonks se sintió como si estuviera siendo regañada por el profesor al no haber puesto atención a la clase, cosa que le trajo recuerdos, que despejo para poner toda su atención de nuevo en el director.

-Arthur menciono que tuvo que ir con la policía muggle a quitar una maldición sobre un hombre que fue capturado en una redada – guardo silicio un segundo, mientras Tonks lo veía dando significativas muestras de que no entendía su misión ahí.

-Tonks este hombre forma parte de un grupo considerado terrorista y recibió una maldición en un barrio donde no hay ningún mago remotamente cerca.

-¿Quiere que yo encuentre a este mago? – pregunto Tonks, empezando a imaginarse buscando una aguja en un pajar

-No precisamente, pero quiero que vigiles la zona por un tiempo, quiero asegurarme de que Voldemort no planea ninguna alianza con algún grupo así, comprendes lo que quiero que hagas.

-Si, por eso le interesan mis habilidades metamórficas, para no levantar sospechas si una misma persona recorre la zona tanto tiempo¿cierto? – Albus asintió, mientras Tonks comprendió que sin un espía que les diga los planes de Voldemort, era necesario investigar cualquier indicio de magos oscuros, por muy remotos que fueran para tratar de ir un paso delante de él o cuando menos tratar de averiguar sobre la dichosa poción de la que nadie sabía nada.

-Exactamente, como te dije solo no hagas magia, ni nada que pueda ser identificado por algún mago que pudiera estar en la zona, de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo, así lo haré señor.- dijo Tonks contenta al saber que seguía siendo útil en la orden.

-Toma- Albus movió su varita y unos pergaminos aparecieron en las manos de Tonks – Es el mapa de la zona que quiero que revises, quiero que la estudies y que la vigiles desde mañana, lamento que tengas que trabajar en esto sola, pero todo el mundo esta ocupado con otras tareas.

-No se preocupe señor, lo comprendo y comprendo que sea la única desocupada ya que nadie me quiere en su equipo –Miro sonriendo tímidamente a Albus – pero no se preocupe señor no le fallare en esta misión – agrego antes de darle la espalda y salir por la puerta.

-Confió en que no lo harás- dijo Albus sonriente, cuando Tonks ya no podía oírlo.

* * *

-Señor habla Aguila, le tengo malas noticias. 

Se escucho una voz en la radio, lo que hizo que las personas que lo escuchaban detuvieran lo que estaban haciendo.

-Aquí Lobo, que sucede– Dijo la dura voz de O'Toole.

-Señor encontraron la casa y tienen a los chicos.

-¿Alguno escapo?

-Señor solo… solo Jim.

-¿Esta contigo, pásamelo, quiero hablar con el.

-No señor, no esta conmigo.

-De que demonios estas hablando¿por que no esta contigo, se supone que tu cuidabas de nuestros chicos.

-Si señor, por eso creo que él nos delato.

-Entonces espero que tengas su cabeza.

-No señor, pero ya lo estamos buscando, no puede estar muy lejos, no tienen dinero y no conoce la ciudad, lo encontraremos pronto.

-Cuando lo encuentren vigílalo, voy para allá, quiero darme el placer de terminar su vida con mis manos.

-Si señor, así lo haremos, cambio y fuera.

O'Toole miraba furiosamente a Fiona.

-Por alguna razón creo que estas detrás de esto, Fiona – decía O'Toole, mientras se acercaba lentamente a Fiona.

-Lo que ha pasado me sorprende tanto como a ti Ciaron–desafió con la mirada a O'Toole –Aun que tampoco negare que me alegró de que se haya escapado de todo esto.

-No escapara por mucho y si logro enterarme que tuviste algo que ver, te enterrare junto a él.

-No me amenaces, por que podrías sorprenderte Ciaron.

-No es una amenaza Fiona.- termino antes de dirigirse a sus hombres – Chicos, me voy de cacería, alisten las cosas.

* * *

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo, el próximo ya esta en proceso espero subirlo en unos 15 días mas o menos, escribiré los otros mas rápido, ya que una de las cosas que me estaba llevando mucho tiempo era que estaba haciendo mi tesis para titularme y hace unos días me he titulado así que tengo un poco mas de tiempo libre, bueno lo tendré en cuanto me regularice con el trabajo que deje pendiente, pero será pronto. 

Ya que sigo sin mucho tempo aun, solo les doy las gracias a **HoneyBeeM,**** Altariel de Valinor****, MeilinSnape, ****amsp14****, Marth Mt,** **edysev**, asi como a todos las que leen este fic.**  
**

Saludos

Nocrala.


	10. X La esperanza

La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, pero si se tiene que perder ¿que momento es el indicado?

**Capitulo X**

Jim había pasado la noche en una banca de un parque, aun que hacia demasiado frió, no fue a causa de este que él no pudo dormir esta noche, ya que el frió parecía no afectarle tanto, la verdadera causa fue que su mente no deja de pensar en los recuerdos que había perdido y que ya no podría recuperar, con lo que se le fue la noche y solo se percato de esto cuando el Alba lo sorprendió en la misma banca.

-Bien Jim, ya amaneció ahora que harás – empezó a hablar con el mismo.

-¿Le ponemos las cosas fáciles a O'Toole o se las complicamos? – dijo quedándose pensativo pero un ruido en su estomago lo interrumpió.

Metió la mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón, solo para sacar de ahí unas cuantas monedas.

-Perfecto, o me mata O'Toole o moriré de hambre, creo que no tengo muchas oportunidades.

Se levanto de la banca y empezó a caminar.

-Será mejor morir con algo en el estomago, veremos que puedo comprar y después tendré que darme prisa para que O'Toole me encuentre.

* * *

¡Plot! se escucho en un callejón solitario, haciendo que algunos gatos salieran espantados del lugar. 

Una mujer apareció en aquel lugar y rápidamente se cambio con algunas ropas desgastadas y cambio su rostro de acuerdo a ellas.

-Tonks empieza tu misión, por lo que más quieras no la vallas a arruinar. – se dijo una joven mujer, mientras se encaminaba a la calle.

* * *

Un grupo de hombres salían a las calles de Londres, para realizar una búsqueda. 

-Bien chicos ya saben que hacer, tenemos informes de que él no ha salido de la ciudad, así que debe estar aquí, si lo encuentran notifíquenlo por radio y no lo pierdan de vista, O'Toole lo quiere para él y ya viene en camino- Dijo el que parecía ser el jefe del grupo.

-Si señor – contestaron al mismo tiempo el resto de los hombres.

-Habrá una recompensa para quien lo encuentre, así que suerte– dijo como despedida y todos los hombres se separaron para empezar su labor de búsqueda.

* * *

Jim entro en una pequeña cafetería, donde solo le alcanzo para un café y una pieza de pan, se sentó en una mesa de la cafetería imaginando que devoraría el café y el pan, pero extrañamente a lo que pensaba no pudo ingerir ni beber nada. 

Recargo los codos en la mesa y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, deprimido y sumergido en sus pensamientos. Paso mucho tiempo así, se percato de esto cuando un hombre mayor le retiro la taza de café frió que yacía frente a el, y la reemplazo por una de café caliente sentándose después frente a él.

-Se reconocer cuando un hombre tiene problemas y puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que tu tienes muchos- dijo el desconocido.

-Puede ser- contesto entre sorprendido y frió por la interrupción del hombre.

-Lo siento, mi nombre es Bob, soy el dueño de esta cafetería, lo he estado observando desde hace rato y creo que necesita ayuda.- dijo el hombre como explicación por su interrupción.

-Jim – dijo secamente como presentación – no tengo problemas y aun que los tuviera no creo que pueda hacer nada por mí. – su tono de voz era totalmente frió y miraba al hombre en señal de que no era bueno meterse en los asuntos de los demás.

-Los jóvenes olvidad, que ningún problema representa el fin del mundo y que todo tiene solución– dijo el hombre terminando con una sonrisa sincera.

-Algunos lo son –dijo levantándose de la mesa para retirarse.

-Vamos no se marche, disculpe mi impertinencia, si desea pensar puede quedarse el tiempo que desee, o al menos tómese el tiempo para terminar su café, prometo no interrumpirlo mas si no lo desea.

Jim quería marcharse y dejar atrás al viejo entrometido, pero aun que le doliera admitirlo tenia miedo a enfrentar lo que le esperaba en las calles, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilar su próxima muerte. Muy a su pesar volvió a sentarse en la silla.

-Gracias- murmuro.

El hombre solo asintió y se retiro, para dejar a Jim solo como le había dicho. Cuando Jim junto el valor suficiente para enfrentar el destino que había elegido, se fue de la cafetería, sin mirar atrás se fue directo a la casa que había denunciado, esperando que lo hallaran por ahí.

Llego a la casa, esta estaba cerrada por la policía, así que se sentó en la acera de enfrente esperando que alguien llegara.

Duro mucho tiempo esperando, ya había caído la noche hacia algún tiempo y la calle empezaba a quedar sola, por lo que Jim se preguntaba si había hecho bien en ir a aquella casa.

-¿Y si no vienen¿Qué se supone que haré¿Dónde mas pueden estar buscándome?– empezó a cuestionarse, cuado un hombre dio la vuelta en la esquina y cuando lo vio, paso disimulado a su lado, para perderse doblando la esquina, sin embargo pudo ver como se asomaba debes en cuando, solo para verlo. Jim solo sonrió para si.

-_Ya llegaron._- Jim respiro profundamente y empezó a caminar, buscando un lugar desalojado, para facilitarles las cosas.

* * *

Un hombre nervioso se asomaba de vez en cuando por una esquina en la calle, mientras trataba de comunicarse por un teléfono celular con alguien. 

-Señor, lo tengo- dijo como saludo en cuanto le contestaron.

-¿Donde esta?-pregunto si interlocutor.

-No va a creerlo señor, esta frente a la casa.

-Perfecto, no lo pierdas de vista y avísanos de cualquier movimiento

* * *

Tonks llevaba un rato caminando, tratando de conocer el lugar de su misión, identificar los lugares donde un mago podría aparecerse y pasar desapercibido, en fin hacia lo que le pedían buscar un posible mago infiltrado en los muggles en aquella zona, y entre mas caminaba y se cansaba mas pensaba que Albus la había engañado. 

La noche empezó a caer, y no sabía si seguir adelante o dejarlo ahí, pero pensó que un mago usaría la oscuridad de la noche para poder hacerse presente sin ser visto.

-Lo mejor será regresar por mis cosas, descansar un segundo y dar una última vuelta por las zonas que vi mas sospechas, eso será lo mejor.- se dijo a si misma, encaminándose a su guarida improvisada en un callejón de la zona, para cambiarse y irse de ahí.

Llegando ahí, se desapareció para ir al caldero chorreante por alguna bebida caliente y descansar un poco antes de volver a su misión.

Al llegar al caldero chorreante y pedir su bebida, un hombre se le acerco.

-¿Tonks, pregunto uno de ellos.

-Si- contesto ella, volteando a ver al hombre y una sonrisa se pinto en los labios de ambos.

-Tonks cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Desde que salimos el colegio John

-Asi es, tenemos mucho de que ponernos al corriente¿no crees?- dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de Tonks y pedía una bebida el también.

-Claro, mucho- dijo sonriente, mirando su reloj "_un poco de platica no matara a nadie¿cierto?_.

Tanto Tonks como el hombre empezaron hablar sobre sus vidas después del colegio.

* * *

Jim seguía caminando, tratando de hacer algo de tiempo, ya que muchas personas aun estaban fuera y al parecer los otros pensaban que no era muy prudente matarlo frente a tanta gente y esperarían has mas entrada la noche que apenas empezaba. De todos sabia que no le faltaba demasiado tiempo para que esto terminara. 

Mientras esperaba el fin, no pudo evitar pensar cual hubiese sido su suerte si lo hubiesen abandonado mal herido en otra parte -_"talvez estaría muerto o tendría una vida casi normal"- _pensaba para si mientras pasaba el tiempo, si O'Toole no le hubiera engañado –"_Creo que O'Toole no me hubiera salvado si no hubiese sido ese su plan desde el pirncipio"- _se refuto.

Siguió su caminata así su destino, como el mismo lo llamo, pensando en su vida, la que recordaba y la que no tendría ya oportunidad de recordar. Esto hizo que por momentos olvidara la situación en la que se encontraba.

Pasaron algunas horas, las calles cada vez quedaban más desiertas, sabía que sucedería pronto. Lo que le indico que el momento había llegado fue cuando vio a O'Toole, caminando hacia él, aun faltaba un poco para su encuentro, pero con valor camino hacia él, no le tendría miedo a su muerte.

* * *

Tonks y su amigo, seguían aun en plena conversación cuando Tonks vio la hora. 

-Por merlín ya es muy tarde, tenia cosas que hacer antes de que anochecerá por completo y ya hace mucho tiempo de eso. –Dijo preocupada Tonks.

-Lo siento no quise entretenerte, pero si quieres te ayudo con lo que tenias que hacer para que recuperes el tiempo.- propuso el otro.

-No es necesario gracias, pero podemos hablar otro día, ahora tengo que irme. –dijo sacando algunas monedas para pagar la cuanta.

-No te molestes yo invito, y ahora mejor que te vallas. –dijo el hombre evitando que Tonks pagara la cuenta.

-Gracias. - le sonrió.

Con un ¡plot, desapareció del caldero chorreante.

-Ahora la hiciste buena Tonks, dejaste tu puesto, para ir a platicar, tal vez Albus sabía que lo harías y por eso te dio este trabajo, como prueba de que no eres confiable y tú se lo confirmas. – se decía mientras se cambiaba de ropa para disfrazarse y pasar desapercibida.

-Espero que aun halla gente en la calle, o al menos que encuentre algo sospechoso para darle un informe a Albus.- decía mientras terminaba de cambiarse y salía corriendo hacia la calle.

Jim tenia la mirada fija en O'Toole mientras caminaba, demostrándole que no le tenia miedo, pero eso fue un error, ya que no vio cuando alguien salio corriendo de un callejón y choco contra él con lo que los dos cayeron al suelo.

Jim se levanto furioso, volteando a ver si sus perseguidores seguir por ahí o si se habían ahuyentado por la presencia de la otra persona, pero seguían ahí, se habían detenido un poco, al ver esto, se volteo a ver a la otra persona.

-¡Que no se fija por donde va!- dijo con furia a una joven mujer que lo veía atónita desde el suelo.

-Pro… profesor Snape- dijo la mujer aun sin salir de su asombro.

Continuara…

* * *

Un capitulo más, espero me disculpen por terminarlo ahí, el siguiente ya lo estoy escribiendo espero no tardar mucho en subirlo. 

Gracias por leer y si dejas review agradecere el doble.

Contesto los reviews.

**Dru** gracias por el review, espero sigas leyendo y disfrutes de este cap.

**Altariel de Valinor,** gracias por el review lo de la magia sin varita, yo digo que un adulto aun lo puede hacer, pero ya aprendió hacerlo, pero esta vez nuestro Snape lo olvido asi que se encuentra en la situación de un niño, y pues ya apareció al fin Tonks, solo habrá que espera el siguiente Cáp. para ver que sucede.

**amsp14, **si a mi también me a pasado que me regresa los reviews, lo malo que a veces si actualizan antes de haber subido mi review, pero bueno, gracias por insistir. Y si, lo de la magia inconciente es precisamente, Snape esta como los niños, sin saber que es mago así que no la puede controlar. Saludos, besos.

**edysev**. Gracias por el Review, y ya apareció Tonks, pero creo que aun no se sabe como terminara esto ya que apenas apareció, en el siguiente sabremos que sucedió con esto. Saludos, besos.

Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente cap.


	11. XI Decisiones

No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas, ni malas que parezcan buenas,... pero si es difícil diferenciarlas¿Qué haces?

**Capitulo XI**

"_Profesor Snape"_ fueron las palabras que se repitieron en la mente de Jim, miro a la mujer con cierta duda, "_será posible que me conozca"_, su mente estaba confusa, llena de emociones y de preguntas hacia la mujer, pero no tardo mucho en volver a comprender la situación en la que se encontraba y el peligro que correría aquella mujer.

-Creo que me confunde- dijo fríamente y se dio media vuelta con el propósito de poner distancia entre la mujer, él y O'Toole.

"_Esta es una broma del destino y una broma muy mala, darme la oportunidad de conocer mi pasado justo cuando ya no puedo darle futuro" _se decía tratando de alejarse de ella, pero algo le impidió seguir avanzando. La mujer le había alcanzado y le tomaba del brazo.

-Espere, por favor– dijo la mujer con sinceridad, ignorando las palabras de Jim.

-Ya le he dicho, me esta confundiendo- dijo molesto de que la mujer no lo dejara en paz y se marchara de una vez por todas. O'Toole parecía no tener más paciencia para esperar a que esto sucediera y la vida de la mujer corría peligro.

-No entiende, creímos que estaba muerto, tiene que regresar conmigo, al director Albus le dará gusto saber que esta vivo… -la mujer seguía hablando, sin percatarse al parecer de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Jim nervioso por la seguridad de la mujer, aun que bastante bien controlado, miro a O'Toole, con una mirada fría le indico que esperara, tratando de demostrarle que no tenia miedo de su destino, para que O'Toole siguiera esperando la partida de la mujer.

-Escuche, este no es el mejor momento para hablar, regrese a su casa, mañana nos veremos en el parque que esta a unas cuadras de aquí.- trato de convencer a la mujer, siguiéndole la corriente posiblemente sea la única forma de hacer que se marche. "_si soy quien dice esta mujer y creen que estoy muerto, para mañana no habrá ninguna diferencia" _pensó para si.

-Pero es importante su presencia, todos esperaban saber lo de su mi...- calló repentinamente y empezó a susurrarle como si las paredes oyeran.- espere, es eso ¿verdad, aun esta en su misión, por eso no pudo contactarse con el director ¿cierto?.

Jim se quedo perplejo "_¡Misión! _ _de que estaba hablando esta mujer, tal vez solo esta loca"_, sin embargo siguió con lo que acordó internamente ya que para cualquier caso seguirle la corriente era lo mejor y asintió.

-Hoy arreglare unos asuntos, mañana podré dar un informe al director… -"_¿como se llamaba_?._, como sea"_, pensó un momento pero continuo- y aclararemos las cosas ¿de acuerdo?.

Tonks, noto algo raro en la actitud del Profesor Snape, para ella algo no cuadraba, era un auror y talvez había tardado mucho en darse cuenta; de las miradas que le daba el profesor a los hombres que se encontraban por ahí y estas eran muy sospechosa.

"_Y si este es el mago que el director me pidió encontrar, y si solo tiene que pasar de incógnito para conseguir la información que daría luz en todo este asunto de la famosa poción… eso explicaría por que no pudo comunicarse" _ posibles teorías de la actitud del Profesor Snape se plantaron en su cabeza, y decidió que lo mejor era hacer lo que el tanto insistía marcharse de ahí, y verlo mañana.

-Comprendo, disculpe que tardara tanto pero es que me sorprendió verlo y…- estaba dispuesta a seguir hablando pero una mirada del Profesor Snape fue suficiente para que callara.- bueno comprendo mejor me marcho, lo veo mañana.

Se despidió y se fue caminando por la calle hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba O'Toole, ya que habiendo testigos no era bueno regresar al callejón y desaparecer de ahí, mejor encontraría otra forma de desaparecerse.

Jim o el profesor Snape o como sea que se llamara en realidad, la vio alejarse del lugar con cierta tranquilidad y tristeza, ya que no podía engañarse tenia deseos de conocer su pasado aun que solo fuera para morir segundos después, una voz proveniente de su lado le recordó eso.

-¿Como te atreviste a traicionarme?.- dijo O'Toole

-Yo no fui quien empezó con las traiciones- respondió Jim, volteando para ver a O'Toole de frente.

☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼

Tonks había dado la vuelta en la esquina, para alejarse del profesor Snape, pero algo dentro de ella detuvo su andar.

-Tonks esto esta mal, y si mañana no llega al parque, que le dirás al director, "encontré al profesor Snape estaba vivo, pero me dijo que nos viéramos mañana en el parque y no llego así que no tengo idea de donde pueda estar ahora"¡por Merlín! Tonks, desapareció más de 6 meses, y ¿sí vuelve a desaparecer?., el director no te lo perdonara.

Tonks dialogaba con ella misma, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente antes de tomar una decisión, regresar o confiar en Snape.

-Tonks tienes que regresar, talvez el profesor Snape te mate si te ve por ahí, pero es la única forma que de asegurarte que el no vuelva a desaparecer.

Además tenia la magia a su favor, si Snape era el tal mago ya podría usar magia en el lugar, eso valdría para esconderse, uso su varita sobre ella, un encantamiento Desilusionador hizo que se escondiera perfectamente.

-Bien con esto y siendo de noche, el profesor Snape y nadie mas tendrá por que descubrirme. Diciendo esto regreso al lugar donde había dejado al profesor Snape.

Encontró al profesor Snape hablando con uno de los hombres con los que había estado mirándose anteriormente, le hubiera gustado acercase mas para escuchar que decían, pero tuvo miedo de ser sorprendida por el Profesor Snape, así que en cuanto a eso confiaría en que se lo diría mañana.

☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼

O'Toole se veía tranquilo al igual que Jim, como si solo se tratase de un encuentro casual.

-Dime Jim por que lo hiciste.

-¿Decírtelo cambiaria las cosas O'Toole?.

-No, no en realidad, fue mi error mantenerte con vida, debí abandonarte en el bosque donde mis hombres te encontraron, tu destino era morir desde hace mucho.

Jim no discutió a esas palabras, el también creía que había vivido una vida prestada ese tiempo y que de haber muerto entonces, él no habría cometido los crímenes que hizo por ayudar a la causa de O'Toole.

-Sabes, se que la doctora te ayudo de alguna forma, solo que no logro decirme como, murió antes de querer hablar. – soltó O'Toole con una sonrisa diabólica.

-¡Maldito! ella solo me dijo de tu engaño, el que debió haber muerto eras tu.-dijo con odio, se sentía capas de hacer cualquier cosa con O'Toole, como capaz de matarlo con sus propias manos.

-Gracias, en realidad esta viva, no por mucho desde luego, ella también morirá esta noche por traición.-O'Toole miraba ahora a Jim con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras sacaba un pistola, disfrutando como por fin en el rostro de Jim el miedo hacia presa de él.

Jim el odio y la sensación de poder que hacia apenas unos segundos sentía se desvanecieron con las ultimas palabras que escucho, su miedo no fue por él, ni por el arma que O'Toole sacaba, era solo por la vida de Fiona. O'Toole le puso una trampa y él había caído en redondo en ella, y ahora era que la vida de Fiona la que corría peligro y él ya no podía hacer nada para ayudarle.

☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼

O'Toole no fue la única persona que vio el miedo en el rostro de Jim, una observadora de esto lo miro sorprendida ya que nunca antes creyó posible que el profesor Snape que ella conocía pudiera espantarse de algo, con esto en mente se acerco mas a él para averiguar por que el rostro del profesor mostraba cierto miedo.

☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼

El miedo de Jim desapareció pronto, sabia que por Fiona no podría hacer nada, pero sabia que ella era demasiado inteligente y que O'Toole la subestimaba, ella sabría defenderse o al menos con eso en mente miro a O'Toole con valor renovado y una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

-Solo espero que ella no te mate antes.

O'Toole con enojo puso el arma sobre el pecho de Jim, el cual seguía con la sonrisa en los labios.

☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼-☼

Tonks vio el arma que el Hombre con el que hablaba el profesor Snape tenia y como amenazaba la vida de este, y vio con mayor asombro que el profesor Snape no había sacado su varita para defenderse.

"_Que esta pasando, que no piensa defenderse el profesor Snape_" pensó de inmediato mientras instintivamente se acercaba mas a ellos, y tratando de saber por que no se defendía.

Acercándose un poco mas algo la ilumino de repente, "_el profesor no sabe que eso es un arma muggle, probablemente no se sienta amenazado y no vea la necesidad de defenderse, es lo único que puede ser, debo prevenirlo"_, pensó Tonks.

Tonks sabia que el otro hombre podría dispararle en cualquier momento y alguna acción de su parte en cuanto a magia podría ser el detonare para que disparara, así que decidió que acercarse mas para tener un mejor ángulo para usar la magia para detenerlo era lo mejor.

Todo iba bien ella se acercaba sigilosamente, el hombre no había disparado aun que miraba con demasiado odio a Snape le cual le sonreía, pero su suerte se acabo cuando se estrello contra un bote de basura que estaba en la calle haciendo que este rodara por la calle. Todos voltearon donde estaba ella aun que nadie podía verla, supo que no podría ir mas lejos y que al menos acababa de crear una distracción, tendría que informarle al Profesor Snape de lo que pasaba.

-¡Profesor Snape, esa es un arma protéjase!- grito Tonks, haciendo que todos volvieran hacia donde ella estaba.

Mas hombres aparecieron el la calle y empezaron a disparar hacia donde ella estaba, cosa con la que Tonks no contaba, pero de la que se empezó a encargar rápidamente, enviando certeros hechizos que paralizaban a sus sorprendidos agresores que no lograban distinguir al atacante.

O'Toole al ver esto volteo a ver a Jim, esperando que le dijera que pasaba pero lo vio tan sorprendido como él.

Tonks acabo pronto con los hombres, pero vio que el profesor Snape no se había movido y el hombre con el que estaba seguía de pie y con el arma en la mano.

Se quedo petrificada, pensando que había arruinado todo, que el profesor Snape sabía lo que tenia el hombre, pero que todo era parte del plan de este y ella acababa de cometer el error más grande de su vida.

O'Toole vio una leve calma en el ambiente, como si lo que acaba de atacar a sus hombres se hubiera ido o calmado, sin pensarlo mas, levanto el arma de nuevo contra Jim, para jalar del gatillo.

Tonks vio esto como si de una cámara lenta se tratara y vio que el profesor Snape seguía sin defenderse, como auto reflejo lanzo un hechizo, sabiendo que este golpearía en los dos hombres y rogando que el profesor Snape le perdonara por ello, ya que con eso le salvaría la vida.

Como lo pensó el hechizo golpeo en los dos, haciendo que golpearan en la pared, y provocando con esto que el hombre perdiera su arma cuando vio que el hombre se levantaba para buscar su arma Tonks le tiro otro hechizo para petrificarlo.

Tonks vio como el Profesor Snape yacía tirado en el piso sin levantarse, el miedo de no haber reaccionado a tiempo y que este estuviera muerto esta vez le carcomía, pero el ruido de sirenas que se acercaban al lugar le hicieron reaccionar.

Recordó su encantamiento Desilusionador se lo quito y corrió hacia el profesor Snape, para su alivio vio que estaba vivo y conciente, esperaba que en cualquier minuto se levantara y le reclamara, pero fue cuando se dio cuenta que su alivió fue temporal, una bala le había dado y respiraba con dificultad, una de sus manos cubría una herida en el pecho que sangraba profusamente.

-Por merlín, no se muera si se muere el director me matara a mi- decía mientras ella misma trataba de parar la hemorragia de la herida y asegurarse de que él no perdiera el conocimiento, el sonido de las sirenas se hacia mas próximo.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, lo tengo que llevar a algún lugar seguro, por desgracia no puedo llevarlo a San Mungo, así que por favor aguante se pondrá bien.-dijo Tonks, pero al parecer su interlocutor no tenia las fuerzas para contestarle por ahora.

Tomo una roca que esta por ahí, hizo un encantamiento sobre esta, y la puso sobre la mano del profesor Snape tomándola ella también, rogó para que el herido soportara el viaje y en unos segundos mas los dos fueron jalados, dejando atrás el sonido de las sirenas que señalaba que las autoridades muggles ya estaban en el lugar.

Continuara…

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺

Bien Tonks ya lo salvo de O'Toole, o mas o menos, para saber en que condiciones lo salvo tendran que esperar hasta el siguiente cap. que espero subir pronto, si los que haceres pendientes y la musa me lo permiten.

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo, espero cualquier comentario de su parte, bueno o malo no importa, es importante para mi saber su opinión.

En general muchas gracias por sus comentarios se siente mucha alegría saber que les guste mi fic ahora si contesto a sus reviews.

**Nariko-chan1** Pues aquí esta otro capitulo, mil gracias por el review y espero que te siga gustando y lo sigas leyendo.

**Edysev** gracias por el review y por el esfuerzo de no matarme se agradece ambos. Espero el cap. haya sido de tu agrado, creo que Tonks tuvo un poco de fe en ella, o al menos podrá darse cuenta que no es tan mala como ella piensa, si se da cuenta algún día de todo lo que hizo. Pero eso lo sabremos después, cuídate y besos.

**Indira de Snape** Gracias pues espero este cap. Te haya gustado y te siga pareciendo original, y lo de escribir poquito lo se, pero si tratara de escribir mas en un solo cap solo haría que me tardara mas en actualizar por que seria mucha presión escribir capítulos muy grandes, así que como dicen, "mas vale paso que dure a trote que canse".**  
**

**Airam: G**racias por le review, y pues aquí esta el cap. Espero te haya gustado.

**Samara-Snape**: Hola, gracias por el review y por echarte toda la historia, siento que Snape no haya hecho inflar a nadie, espero aun así te siga gustando, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

**Mistral-black**: Gracias por el review, y pues espero estés conforme con el cap.

**Altariel de Valinor**: Debo alegrarme al menos tu solo sabias que terminaría en lo mas interesante y no pensaste en matarme eso es bueno. Referente a tu pregunta según yo si el no tenia intenciones de defenderse, como lo escribí pues no se pudo defender ya que la magia involuntaria es por el deseo de algo y el no deseaba defenderse, al menos solo por un momento lo pensó cuando O'Toole le dice lo de Fiona, lo hubiera conseguido pero ese pensamiento y deseo desapareció antes de definir su acción, así que la magia no pudo ser completada.

**Ana Maria**: Hola, pues el poco interés de Snape por luchar por su vida, se lo achaque a que no sabe que es mago, por tanto piensa que no podrá solo contra el IRA y ellos lo cazaran, no tiene mucho que ganar al luchar una pelea que ya ve perdida. A parte que si el hubiera luchado Tonks no hubiera podido salvarlo. Besos.

**Galilea**Hi, sip ya lo encontraron y espero te haya parecido bien la forma en la que salieron del lió, aun que no muy bien parados eso si, Besos.

**DRU : **Pues ya lo volví a continuar, espero te siga gustando, y pues según yo, pues no es que este empeñado en que lo maten, jejeje o al menos no tanto, es solo que no sabe que es mago y pues el conoce la organización del IRA y de lo que son capaces así que sabe que una persona contra una organización no lograría mucho, y pues el no saber nada de su pasado o tiene un sentido para luchar un poco cuando menos. Bueno eso es lo que yo deduzco así que por eso lo escribí así¿Y como te pareció la forma de actuar de Tonks, la dejas dentro de la orden o si habrá una aurora menos jajaja.

Saludos y besos a todos los lectores. Hasta el siguiente

**Nocrala.**


	12. XII El regreso del hijo prodigo

**El regreso del hijo prodigo.**

**Capitulo XII**

Jim no estaba seguro de que es lo que pasaba, estaba conciente de que O'Toole le había disparado por lo que cada vez le costaba mas respirar y le costaba mantenerse conciente, con la poca conciencia que le quedaba trataba de repasar en su mente que es lo que había sucedido, no lograba comprender como es que los hombres de O'Toole habían sido derrotados, y que relación tenia en eso la mujer que le hablaba en esos momentos.

Trato de hablarle a la mujer preguntarle que es lo que se proponía con sus palabras, ya que pensaba que lo peor ya había pasado, justo cuando trato de hablar sintió que era jalado desde el estomago por alguna fuerza, provocando que el aire le faltara mas, antes de poder averiguar que había pasado la oscuridad hizo presa de él. Había perdido la conciencia.

Tonks lo llevo al único lugar posible que se le ocurrió en ese momento, al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, aun que tendría que pedir ayuda para meter a Severus en la casa ya que con tantas protecciones no le fue posible crear un trasladador que los llevara dentro de esta, por lo que se pareció justo enfrente a esta.

Cuando llegaron vio que el profesor Snape estaba inconsciente, se cercioro de que solo estuviera así y no muerto, lo puso mas cómodo con algunas frazadas que convoco y entro en la casa para pedir ayuda tenia que contactar a Albus, el era el único que podía meter a alguien en esa casa, ya que el había puesto las protecciones de la casa.

Entro corriendo en la casa, empezó a gritar para pedir ayuda, pero para su mala suerte nadie contesto, sin tardar mas corrió hacia la chimenea de la sala, convoco un pergamino y un tintero y escribió una pequeña nota para el director.

_Director Dumbledore_

_Estoy en el cuarte, encontré a SS, pero necesita ayuda ¡Urgente!_

_Atte. Tonks._

Doblo la pequeña nota, se concentro un poco y convoco a su patronus al cual le dio el mensaje y mando por los polvos flu al despacho de director Albus en Hogwarts.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho preparando algunas cosas, gracias a que eran las vacaciones de navidad eso le daba mas tiempo para algunas otras cosas, cuando vio llegar por la chimenea el patronus de Tonks el cual dejo caer una nota y desapareció después.

Con un accio la carta llego a sus manos, con duda respecto a que problemas pudiera haber tenido Tonks en su misión, abrió la carta y empezó a leerla, cuando termino la dejo caer y antes de que esta llegara al piso ya se encontraba hablando con la señora Poppy por medio de la chimenea.

-Poppy, te espero en el cuarte de la orden, lleva lo necesario hay alguien herido aun que no se su situación exacta, te espero allá.

-Si director, en seguida voy para allá.- dijo Poppy y salio corriendo a prepara las cosas que creyó necesitarías.

En cuanto Dumbledore dejo de hablar con Poppy, entro en la chimenea y se fue directo al cuartel de la orden.

Tonks se encontraba entre el dilema de salir a ver como seguía Snape o esperar la ansiada ayuda, cuando se decidió a salir a ver a Snape, Dumbledore apareció en la chimenea.

-¡¿Donde esta!- dijo el director como único saludo.

-Esta afuera, no he logrado meterlo a la casa- dijo Tonks mientras seguía al director fuera de la casa.

Cuando el director salio de la casa, se acerco poco a poco a Snape, como si este pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento, cuando llego a su lado se arrodillo.

Tonks veía esta escena desde la puerta de la casa, sabia lo que debía sentir el director al ver al profesor Snape, ella también lo había sentido, pero en este momento él necesitaba ayuda.

-eh… Director- fue lo único que necesito decir para que el director reaccionara.

El director solo se levanto y empezó a levitar a Snape para meterlo en la casa. Tonks solo lo seguía.

-Nymphadora, la señora Pomfrey llegara en cualquier momento, por favor espérala y ayúdale con las cosas que necesite e infórmale de la situación de Severus, mientras lo llevare a una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, las estaré esperando.

Sin replicar nada, Tonks en silencio se dirigió a la chimenea, mientras veía como el director se dirigía con Snape a las habitaciones del tercer piso.

El director llego a la habitación con unos cuantos encantamientos de limpieza y reparación, arreglo lo suficiente la habitación para que Snape pudiera habitarla, lo coloco delicadamente sobre la cama, con otros encantamientos se deshizo se la ropa de Snape, con unas vendas que convoco, empezó a limpiarle la herida para facilitarle la tarea a Poppy cuando llegara.

Poppy no tardo en llegar y Tonks la esperaba en la sala, mientras subían las escaleras le iba diciendo lo que le pasaba a el Profesor Snape y por la reacción que tuvo la enfermera se dio cuanta que Dumbledore no le había dicho quien era el herido. Poppy se dio cuenta que después habría tiempo de hacer preguntas y entro a la habitación donde encontró al director sentado a un lado del profesor Snape, tratando de detener la hemorragia y limpiando la herida, olvidando un poco quien era el paciente para poder concentrarse en su labor, empezó a preparar y sacar las cosas que creyó necesarias, por lo que Dumbledore y Tonks fueron sacados de la habitación para que ella pudiera trabajar mejor.

Mientras la enfermera hacia el esfuerzo de salvar la vida del profesor Snape, Tonks y Dumbledore empezaron a tener una conversación sobre los hechos que los tenía en esta situación.

- Nymphadora que sucedió- dijo la voz cansada del director.

-Hice lo que me pidió, registre la zona en busca de un posible mago y… -omitió el hecho que dejo el puesto por algún tiempo – literalmente choque con el profesor Snape.

-Pero que sucedió para que el terminara en esta situación.

-Me dijo que aun estaba en la misión y que por eso no había podido comunicarse, me dijo que me fuera y que nos veríamos al día siguiente, pero… - Tonks calló repentinamente, le costaba hablar por los nervios provocados por su conciencia.

-¿Pero que?- pregunto el director seriamente.

-Lo desobedecí, no pude irme y regrese para espiarlo, fue ahí cuando comenzó todo el problema.

-¿Qué problema exactamente Nymphadora?- pregunto de nuevo Dumbledore, que apesar de estar preocupado, mostraba sierta serenidad al hablar con Tonks, pero por alguna razon eso no la tranquilizaba.

-Yo… yo vi que amenazaban al profesor Snape con un arma pero el no se defendía, quise ayudar…- Tonks volvió a callar, pero esta vez un sentimiento de culpa por lo sucedió se empezaba apoderar de ella y las palabras y un nudo el la garganta luchaban por salir primero.

-Nymphadora no creo que nada haya sido tu culpa, las cosas se dieron de una forma y estoy seguro que actuaste de la mejor forma- dijo Dumbledore para reconfortar un poco a la joven aurora y esta pudiera continuar con la narración.

-Tropecé con un bote de basura, lo que alerto a los hombres con los que estaba el profesor entonces yo me defendí, pero cuando vi que él seguía sin defenderse supuse que el tenia planeado el encuentro y que no pasaba nada malo, pero el otro hombre creo que estaba asustado, eso imagino provoco... bueno cuando yo quise quitarle el arma ya era demasiado tarde.

El director se quedo callado por la explicación que le dio Tonks, le era difícil asimilar que Severus Snape no se hubiera comunicado antes por que seguía de incógnito en su misión, sin embargo tendría que esperar hasta que este pudiera decir la versión de los hechos.

Entro a la Habitación para ver como seguía Snape, pero la señora Poppy lo corrió de nuevo antes de decir una sola palabra.

Por lo que invito a Tonks a tomar algún té en la cocina, mientras Poppy terminaba y esperaban la llegada de los habitantes temporales del cuartel.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Pronto empezaron a escuchar que algunas personas aparecían por medio de la chimenea en la casa, por lo que Tonks se levanto de su asiento para darles la bienvenida con la noticia de que el profesor Snape había aparecido, pero fue detenida.

-Nymphadora, te pido que no menciones nada del profesor Snape deja me lo a mí, por favor.- le menciono el director.

-Si director- contesto una desanimada Tonks.

Dicho lo anterior los dos salieron a recibir a los ahora alborotados habitantes, que al ver al director y a Tonks callaron de inmediato pensando que algo grave había pasado.

-Director Dumbledore, ¿sucede algo malo?.- Pregunto una preocupada Molly

-Todo esta bien Molly, no hay de que preocuparse ahora.- dijo Dumbledore tratando de tranquilizar a Molly.

-Entonces si fue por que salimos con los chicos, Moody dijo que te había informado y que no había problema en que se despejaran un poco yendo a la Madriguera…- empezaba a mirar a Moody para recriminarle pero fue detenida por el director.

-Así es, lo que me recuerda que los chicos deben estar muy cansados, será mejor que se marchen a dormir chicos. – dijo Dumbledore mirando por arriba de sus lentes de media luna a todos los chicos, en señal de que no esperaba replica a su comentario.

Los chicos sin más opción que seguir los deseos del Director, se marcharon a sus respectivos cuartos, con la incógnita de por que su presencia y la aptitud seria que presentaba Tonks.

Dumbledore se dirijo a la comitiva que había ido a cuidar a los chicos a la madriguera y juntos se dirigieron al salón para hacer una pequeña reunión de la orden.

Entraron al salón donde se realizaba las reuniones de la orden y Dumbledore puso barreras para que lo pronunciado ahí no saliera de esas paredes, todos los presentes se preocuparon por la cautela del director.

- Tengo que darles una noticia, sin embargo por el alcance de esta necesito su total silencio hasta que él este bien.- dijo el director dejando con más dudas que respuestas a todos.

-¿Que él este bien, creí que había dicho que no pasaba nada malo.- interrumpió Molly.

-Y dadas las circunstancias así es.

Todos estaban sorprendidos como el hecho de que alguien estuviera mal podría decirse que no era algo malo, a menos que él que estuviera mal los favoreciera.

-¿Voldemort se ha debilitado?- pregunto Moody.

-No, él no… – contesto Dumbledore un poco extrañado por esa pregunta. – me refería a Severus.

-Albus el esta muerto, no hemos sabido nada de él… - Moody fue interrumpido por Dumbledore.

-Eso era lo que creímos hasta esta noche, cuando Nymphadora lo encontró. –El director sonrió como muestra de que no podía disimular su alegría. – Aun que en estos momentos esta siendo atendido por la señora Pomfrey, estoy seguro que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que este bien.

-¿Albus como podemos estar seguros que es él, y no lo pregunto por dudar de las capacidades de la Señorita Tonks – pregunto Moody seriamente, sin importarle el sonrojo de Tonks.

-Por que yo lo vi y estoy seguro que es él, pero ahora que lo mencionas, quiero que en cuanto sea posible le eches un ojo, ya que no estaría de más revisar que no este bajo ningún maleficio. –Dijo pensativo Dumbledore.

-Lo haré en cuanto lo pueda ver. –aseguro Ojo loco.

Un ambiente extraño se había situado en aquella reunión, ya que solo Moody había reaccionado ante la noticia del director y el resto se encontraba en un estado de shock y miraba alternativamente de Tonks a Dumbledore, esperando alguna clase de explicación.

-Se que tiene muchas cosas que explicarnos y para las cuales yo no tengo la respuesta, esperemos que se reponga y el mismo explique que fue lo que sucedió- dijo Dumbledore mirando a las otras personas presentes en esta reunión.

Estas personas no pudieron mas que asentir.

-Consideró que no es prudente que los chicos, ni nadie más se entere de la presencia de Severus en esta casa, pondré una protección para asegurarme que los chicos no puedan tener acceso al tercer piso – finalizo dirigiéndose a Molly principalmente, con lo que dio por terminada peculiar reunión y se encamino a la salida, ansioso por saber la situación de Snape.

continuara...

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Se que me he tardado en actualizar, solo pido una disculpa, por que pretextos hay muchos.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y si te sigue gustando el fic o si quieres decirme cualquier cosa puedes dejar review.

El siguiente cap, solo lo estoy revisando pero como no sabia cuando terminaria, decidi subir este y el otro espero subirlo pronto.

Saludos.

Nocrala.


	13. XIII Despertares

**De la noche al dia¿cuantos sueños caben? ... y lo peor ¿cuantos años?**

**Capitulo XIII Despertares**

Dumbledore subió a la habitación de Snape, esperaba que Poppy ya hubiera terminado y le dejara verlo.

Frente a la habitación toco la puerta esperando la respuesta de la enfermera.

-Director Dumbledore, en estos momentos estoy terminando de curarlo-Dijo la enfermera al abrir la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Cómo esta?.¿puedo verlo?., necesito hablar con él- pregunto el director.

-Se encuentra estable y muy débil, pero estará como nuevo en un par de días, por lo demás podrá verlo, pero no poda hablar con él, le he dado algunas pociones que lo dejaran inconsciente algún tiempo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo?.

-Un o dos máximo, no despertara hasta que este curado totalmente, necesita descansar y conociendo al Profesor Snape, el se levantara en cuanto despierte, así que era la poción o amarrarlo a la cama.- explico al director.

-Comprendo, pero entonces la conversación tendrá que esperar-dijo entrando a la habitación y tomando una silla se sentó junto a la cama de Snape.

-Director, tendré que regresar a Hogwarts, tendré que darle la poción cada determinado tiempo, tendré que regresar o ¿hay alguien que pueda hacerse cargo?.

-Molly esta abajo, supongo que puedes preguntarle si ella lo puede hacer.

-De acuerdo, me pondré de acuerdo con ella y si no se le ofrece otra cosa, después me retirare a Hogwarts.

-No Poppy, has hecho suficiente por hoy, te veo en Hogwarts en un rato más y por favor aun que se que no es necesario te suplicaría no dijeras nada de Severus.

-Así lo haré señor, con permiso.- dijo la enfermera para salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando al Director mirando al paciente con ánimos renovados, al verlo vivo y a salvo.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

La enfermera llego hasta la cocina donde solo Molly, Tonks y Moody, estaban, el resto de la orden se había ido a sus casa, sabiendo que su presencia no era necesaria y que el director no les diría nada mas por ahora.

-Molly, el director me ha dicho que te preguntara si podías hacerte cargo de suministrarle las pociones al herido.- dijo Poppy.

-No…no puedo creer hacerme cargo, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer cuidando a los chicos, de repente olvido donde tengo la cabeza y …- empezó a justificarse Molly.

-Comprendo, vendré entonces a darle la poción, de todos modos me servirá para cambiar de aires.- dijo la enfermera para que Molly no se sintiera mal por negarse, no la culpaba, conocía a Molly y sabia que era muy emotiva y la aparición de Snape le había afectado de alguna forma, como a todos.

-Yo lo haré- oyeron un susurro, tanto Molly y Poppy voltearon a ver a quien lo había pronunciado.

-¿Que dijiste Tonks?- pregunto Molly.

-ehh…mmm…cof…- se aclaro la garganta- Dije que yo lo haré, yo puedo darle la poción al profesor Snape.-dijo Tonks un poco mas fuerte.

-¿Estas segura?., no tendrás otras cosas que hacer, a mi no me importaría regresar –dijo la enfermera conociendo la fama de Tonks, deseaba mejor no dejarle tal tarea a ella.

-Sabes Poppy, creo podría organizar a los chicos para que me ayudaran mas y podría hacerlo yo- dijo enseguida Molly.

-Pero a mi no me molesta y yo puedo hacerlo – dijo Tonks, defendiendo un poco su orgullo, no le gustaba que la gente dudara tanto de su capacidad para hacer las cosas bien.

-Si, bueno, supongo que si, pero…- dijo Poppy

-Yo estoy aquí y puedo asegurarme que todo salga bien y si tú vienes si hay alguna urgencia, supongo que no habrá problema.- Término diciendo Molly a la enfermera.

-Si creo que podemos hacerle así, entonces te daré las instrucciones de las pociones que debes darle –dijo Poppy dirigiéndose a Tonks, la cual sonreía triunfante.

Poppy le explico a Tonks como y cada cuando suministrarle las pociones, a lo que puso mucha atención, cuando termino de explicarle Poppy se retiro no sin decirle que de todos modos se daría una vuelta para ver el progreso de Snape. Después de esto Poppy se despidió para irse a Hogwarts y Tonks salio de la cocina, llevando consigo las pociones que administraría a Snape.

Molly y Moody la vieron, nunca se imaginaron que Tonks tomaría esa tarea y entre los dos prometieron que cuidarían que hiciera bien las cosas.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Aun que el Director Dumbledore había pedido que no se dijera la identidad de Severus, eso no significaba que la agitación y las dudas empezaran hacer mella en todos los miembros de la orden, no era ningún secreto que en el tercer piso del cuartel, había algún huésped desconocido para la mayoría y que según se había dejado escuchar, su identidad traería buenas noticias.

Los chicos; Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, habían pasado el día haciendo preguntas, tratando de llegar al cuarto al que Tonks iba regularmente y sospechaban estaba el huésped al que habían oído preguntar a varios miembros de la orden, pero las repuestas les eran negadas y después de varios intentos habían llegado a la conclusión de que había alguna barrera que no les permitía el paso al tercer piso.

El asunto del Huésped lo dejaron olvidado, ya que la llegada de la cena de navidad y las tareas que la señora Weasley les daba los mantenía ocupados.

La señora Pomfrey, llego para ver la salud del huésped, comprobando que Tonks lo había cuidado bien, por lo que muy probablemente lo harían despertar pronto.

Moody, había hecho lo pedido por el director, en cuanto le fue posible entro a la habitación de Snape y reviso que este no estuviera bajo ningún maleficio o encantamiento, comprobando que no estaba bajo ninguno de ellos dio su veredicto a Dumbledore y las personas que sabían la situación descansaron al saber que al menos no era un enemigo.

La cena de navidad transcurrió sin mucha novedad y en un silencio que incomodaba a algunos de los presentes en la cena, pero nadie se atrevió a romper este silencio, cuando la cena finalizo, todos se retiraron a dormir. Los chicos se reunieron para seguir hablando del misterioso huesped, hasta que el cansancio los vencio.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Severus se despertó al parecer estaba amaneciendo por la poco la que apenas empezaba a entrar en la habitación, estaba algo confuso al no saber donde se encontraba, empezó a repasar los últimos acontecimientos de los que se pudiera acordar.

Tenia ciertas imágenes de algún anciano deforme con un ojo muy extraño y de alguien mas que le daba algo, pero eran tan confusas y extrañas que lo creyó un sueño y trato de recordar mas allá de su supuesto sueño.

Recordó la situación en la que se había metido, la presencia de aquella mujer tan extraña que decía haberlo reconocido y su encuentro con O'Toole, del cual no había salido bien librado, al llegar este hecho a su mente instintivamente se llevo la mano a donde recordaba había sido herido pero no vio rastro de esta herida.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- se pregunto imaginando que solo así explicaría el que hubiera sanado completamente.

Se levanto de la cama, mareándose un poco al estar de pie, reviso la habitación en la que se encontraba y logro distinguir un pequeño baño, al que entro, cerrando la puerta tras de el, se lavo la cara tratando de refrescarse, se miro al espejo, se vio mas pálido de lo normal, se quito la camisa de la pijama, viendo con frustración que en su pecho no había ninguna muestra de haber sufrido algún impacto de bala, se concentro tanto en poder darle una explicación a su situación, que no escucho cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación y la persona al no escuchar respuesta entro imaginando que él estaba aun inconsciente, pero se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie en la cama, que empezó a llamarlo con algo de preocupación.

-¡Profesor Snape!. ¿esta ahí?- llamo una voz de mujer mayor desde el interior de la habitación y tocando la puerta del baño.

Severus se quedo estático al escuchar la voz y el nombre, recordó de pronto que así fue como lo llamo la extraña mujer después de haber chocado con ella la ultima noche que el recordaba.

-¡Profesor Snape!.¡Profesor Snape!.¿entrare si no contesta?-volvió a decir al no escuchar respuesta anteriormente, solo que esta vez la voz sonaba mucho mas nerviosa y en cierta forma amenazante.

Rápidamente, se volvió a poner la camisa y se puso una bata que estaba colgada en el baño, tomo algo de aire y abrió la puerta, antes de que la persona decidiera entrar.

-¡Profesor Snape!., que susto me ha dado, me habían dicho que estaría aun inconsciente y no encontrarlo ni recibir respuesta de usted, creí había vuelto a desaparecer- dijo una mujer mayor, que parecía ser una buena persona pero bastante estricta.

Severus no sabia como responder a eso sin levantar sospechas de su falta de memoria.

-Bien, es obvio que no he desaparecido- dijo levantando una ceja y en un tono frió.

Supuso que la mujer se molestaría por su falta de cortesía, pero esta parecía no darle importancia, lo que lo relajo un poco y empezó a encaminarse a la cama, suponiendo que si decía que tenia un poco de sueño la mujer lo dejaría solo, pero antes de llegar o decir algo la mujer empezó a hablar.

-Profesor Snape, el director Dumbledore me a pedido que le trajera algo de ropa- dijo señalando un baúl colocado al lado de la cama. - él esperaba poder hablar con usted en cuanto despertara, así que le dará gusto saber la noticia, también me pidió que le dejara esto, pero supongo es mejor que ahora se lo pueda dar en sus manos- dijo sacando un pequeño paquete alargado envuelto en papel de regalo y tendiéndoselo para que el lo tomara.

Severus tomo el paquete y se quedo viéndolo en silencioso ya que no sabia que hacer o que decir ahora.

-Severus, me da mucho gusto que este bien, nos tenia preocupados a todos – dijo la mujer.

Severus la volteo a ver y pudo ver como de sus ojos escurrían algunas lagrimas, que la mujer seco con un pañuelo, para de inmediato darle un abrazo, el cual desde luego no fue correspondido, pero eso para asombro de Severus parecía seguir no importándole.

-¡Feliz navidad Severus!- dijo la mujer separándose de él.

Severus miro a la mujer, mientras sus palabras rebotaban en su cabeza y empezaba a sacar conjeturas, con lo que llego a la conclusiones que había estado inconsciente un año cuando menos, un mareo lo ataco y de no ser por la mujer que lo detuvo y ayudo para que se recostara de nuevo en la cama, habría terminado por caer en el suelo.

-Por Merlín como se me pudo olvidar, debes estar débil después de lo que ha sucedido, descansa yo diré abajo que has despertado y que traigan algo de comer.- dijo la mujer, que afortunadamente para él salio apresuradamente de la habitación.

Severus se llevo las manos al rostro, tratando de asimilar que había perdido un año mas de su vida, y que solo así explicaba el hecho de que no tuviera rastros de la herida de bala que había recibido en las vísperas de navidad, del año pasado.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

En la cocina Tonks y Molly desayunaban en silencio el resto de las habitantes se encontraban aun dormidos ya que se habían dormido tarde, hasta que Minerva McGonagall entro en ella, con una sonrisa de alegría.

-Buenas noticias- dijo Minerva, tomando por sorpresa a las mujeres, aun que de inmediato Molly se llevo las manos a la boca conteniendo un grito de alegría.

-¿Cuales buenas noticias?- pregunto Tonks que aun estaba medio dormida.

-Ya esta despierto- contesto Minerva, esperando la reacción de Tonks a esta noticia.

-¿Quien?- pregunto Tonks de nuevo, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-Ya veo que tu no- dijo Minerva un poco frustrada por la poca reacción de Tonks y se dirigió a Molly- Esta un poco débil, le dije que en un momento le llevarían de comer algo.

En ese momento, tanto Molly como Minerva tuvieron que atender a Tonks que se estaba ahogando con el café.

-Creo que ya despertaste- dijo Molly entre risas cómplices con Minerva.

-Supongo que ahora podrás descansar, ya que a tu paciente lo darán de alta. -comento Minerva.

-Si...cof...cof... supongo...cof...cof... y ¿dijo algo?.- hablo Tonks entre espasmos de tos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas- se quedo pensativa Minerva - podría decirse que tuvimos una buena conversaciones tratándose de él.

Tonks solo sonrió ante las palabras de Minerva, por alguna razón, esperaba que lo primera que hiciera Snape al despertar seria mandarla llamar para recriminarle el que hubiera hecho fracasar su misión.

-Bueno pues entonces esta bien, sera mejor que le prepare un buen desayuno, tendrá mucho que explicarnos- dijo Molly mientras empezaba a mover cazuelas y sartenes.

-Tienes razón, yo me regreso a Hogwarts a contactar al director Dumbledore, seguro que este sera el mejor regalo que le pueda llevar.- dijo Minerva.

-Seguro que si ¿Tonks por que no me ayudas?., así podrás llevárselo.- Dijo Molly.

Tonks salio de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a ayudar a Molly, mientras Minerva salia de la cocina para llevar las buenas noticias a Hogwarts.

Mientras preparaban la bandeja para llevar las cosas, Tonks esperaba zafarse de la tarea y que fuera la misma Molly la que le llevara el desayuno a Snape.

-Creo que con eso sera un buen desayuno, yo lo lamento pero ya he hecho lo mas que he podido por ayudar, debo irme para atender otros asuntos, saludas al profesor Snape de mi parte.- dijo Tonks una vez que la bandeja estuvo lista, encaminándose a la puerta.

-Si tu lo dices, entonces se la llevare yo - dijo Molly tomando la bandeja y dirigiéndose también a la puerta.

Tonks abrió la puerta de la cocina para la señora Molly, al hacerlo se encontró de frente con Arthur Weasley.

-¡Buenos días!., y ¡Feliz navidad!- dijo Arthur a las presentes- que bien huele eso, desperté con mucha hambre.- dijo mientras se acercaba a su esposa.

-Lo siento querido, esto es para el huésped del tercer piso pero enseguida te preparara algo.- dijo Molly, mientras sonreía a Tonks - Tonks se que tenias cosas que hacer pero te molestaría llevar esto tu.

-Claro que no – dijo desanimadamente Tonks al ver que por poco y se escapa de la tarea. Se acerco a Molly para tomar la bandeja y salio de la cocina, con la mentalidad que cuando llegara al destinatario de aquel desayuno, tendría el pero día de su vida.

continuara...

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Bueno otro capitulo mas, mil gracias por leer, ya sabes puedes dejar cualquier comentario bueno o malo, con el botoncito que esta abajo, en forma de review.

Capitulo XIII Bueno en forma de agradecimiento por los reviews que me han dejado aqui o en cualquier fic o si solo has pensado en hacerlo o no haspensado hacerlo nunca pero sigues leyendo este fic, he hecho un minific, no tiene nada que ver con el mundo de HP, pero espero les agrade, lo pueden busar en mi profile, se llama "el secreto de mi musa".

Gracias de nuevo por leer.

Saludos.

Nocrala


	14. XIV Locura

**Cuando te crees en las puertas de la locura, que puedes hacer para sostenerte del fragil hilo de cordura.**

**Capitulo XIV Locura**

Tonks saco la valentía gryffindor y camino hacia la habitación de Snape, preparándose mentalmente para lo que pudiera pasar.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

En cuanto la extraña mujer salio, Severus se levanto y empezó a examinar mas profundamente la habitación donde se encontraba, tratando de encontrar alguna pista que le diera esa respuesta, pero no encontró nada que se lo indicara, la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar, fue que ese no era su hogar, ya que estaba demasiado descuidado y de serlo, no hubieran tenido por que llevarle sus cosas. Lo que le recordó el paquete envuelto que le había entregado la mujer.

Lo tomo y lo examino sin abrirlo, no se le ocurrió nada que pudiera caber en aquel paquete, con curiosidad pero con demasiado cuidado quito la envoltura, encontrando que la caja no tenia ninguna indicación que le dijera que contenía, así que procedió abrirla.

-Esto debe ser una broma- se dijo en tono irónico, al ver el contenido de la caja. - aun que no imagino cual seria la broma en una varita de madera.- cerro la caja y la dejo al lado de su cama.

Se dirigió al baúl que la mujer le había traído, posiblemente encontraría cosas que le digieran mas de él mismo, pero cuando se disponía a abrirlo, alguien toco la puerta de su habitación.

-Adelante - dijo mientras se volvía a recostar en la cama.

La puerta se abrió y entro Tonks con la bandeja del desayuno en sus manos.

-Buenos días - dijo rápido y seriamente, mientras buscaba donde acomodar la bandeja para poder salir tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Snape no pudo contestar, miro a la chica con bastante intriga, estaba seguro que la había visto antes, pero no lo graba recordar donde, "_sera posible que este recordando mi pasada_" pensó Severus, mientras sin darse cuenta endurecía su mirada hacia Tonks.

-Le traigo el desayuno, la señora Weasley lo preparo – dijo sonrojándose ante la inquisidora mirada de Severus.

Severus se dio cuenta del sonrojo de la chica y desvió su vista, pero guardando silencio absoluto para no descubrirse, con algún comentario erróneo, pero asintió con la cabeza en forma de agradecer el desayuno.

Tonks coloco la bandeja en la cama y por alguna extraña razón no pudo abandonar la habitación como lo había pensado, tenia la sensación de que debía disculparse con Snape, pero el silencio de este no le ayudaba a decir nada, por lo que se quedo de pie frente a él.

Severus se acomodo para poder empezar a comer el desayuno, pero noto que la chica seguía de pie frente a él, mirándolo extrañamente.

-Supongo que no se quedara ahí parada viéndome comer – dijo en un tono que demostraba su incomodidad por la presencia de la chica.

-No... claro que no, yo... yo ya me iba, solo que...- Tonks fue interrumpida.

-¿Solo que que?- dijo molesto, no se había percatado del hambre que tenia hasta que tuvo la comida frente a él.

-Siento haber arruinado su misión. -dijo mirando al suelo.

Severus se quedo pensando a que misión se refería la chica, pero no tardo mucho en recordar de donde había visto a la chica, fue la chica que choco con él y la misión debe ser la misma que le comento entonces, aun que se veía diferente supuso se debía al tiempo que paso inconsciente.

-No tiene importancia ahora.- dijo al fin para que la chica se fuera de una vez por todas, por que no sabia como decirle que en realidad le había salvado la vida.

-Si puedo encomendar mi error de alguna forma solo dígame y lo haré.

-Ya le dije que no importa.

-Entiendo no quiere mi ayuda, no hay problema, pero solo quiero que de verdad sepa que siento mucho lo que le paso.

Severus por un segundo estuvo tentado a gritarle a la chica que solamente se fuera y lo dejara solo, sin embargo la insistencia de esta y su comportamiento solo le dejaron entender que lo que sentía era culpa por lo que había pasado.

"_Supongo que puedo aprovecharme de su culpa, no pensara nada extraño al pensar que me esta pagando lo que hizo_", pensó Severus.

-De acuerdo, si puede hacer algo por mi.- dijo maliciosamente.

-¿Si¿que?- cuestiono Tonks un tanto preocupada por el tono que Severus había usado.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?.

Tonks no sabia que era mejor que le gritara a que le preguntara eso, sabia que a Snape no le gustaba estar enfermo, así que el confesarle que lo habían dormido para asegurarse que sanara bien, no le gustaría.

-Bueno en realidad fueron como dos días.- contesto Tonks, pero por la cara que puso Snape supo que si le había molestado, mas sabiendo que era un maestro en pociones y sabría que estuvo bajo efecto de una, así que explico de quien fue la idea para que no se desquitara con ella.- La señora Pomfrey le recomendó a Dumbledore suministrarle la poción para que pudiera sanar bien y él acepto hacerlo, yo solo le daba la poción como me lo indico ella.

Severus se molesto, seguramente la chica suponía que se creería ese cuento, lo habían herido eso lo recordaba muy bien y al revisarse no tenia ni una seña de esa herida, quería decirle que en 2 días su herida había sanado, si como no.

-Pues estoy perfectamente, no tengo cicatriz, supongo debe ser una excelente maga- dijo sarcásticamente, queriendo expresar que no creía que solo en 2 días hubiera sanado.

-Lo es, puede estar seguro.- dijo Tonks molesta por las palabras del Profesor, -así que con su permiso- termino diciendo y se retiro azotando la puerta del cuarto.

Severus se quedo petrificado, repasando la conversación si se le podía decir así, que había tenido con la chica.

-Creo que estoy loco – miro a un lado y encontró la caja que guardaba la varita de madera – o solo tratan de enloquecerme.

Comió un poco del desayuno el hambre había menguado y con la idea de despejarse un poco se baño, al salir de él, reviso el baúl buscando que ponerse, había decidido que tendría que salir de donde estuviera y averiguar si estaba loco o no.

Se vistió con las prendas que encontró en el baúl, cuando termino se miro en el espejo.

-Ya se por que Fiona dijo que parecía un sacerdote, esta ropa negra ayuda a ello. - volvió a verse en el espejo y su mente se fue con Fiona.

-Tengo que saber que es real o no, por que si lo de ella es real, su vida esta en peligro.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con determinación de salir de aquel lugar y saber respuestas.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Cuando Tonks salio de la habitación de Snape, estaba tan molesta por que como siempre el profesor Severus Snape se creí único, que no vio nada mas allá de eso.

Entro a la cocina sumamente enojada y diciendo pestes de Snape, Molly, Arthur y Remus (que ya se había enterado de la noticia) la esperaban.

-¿Y bien¿que te hizo?- pregunto Remus al ver el estado de Tonks.

-Sigue siendo un ególatra de primera.- contesto Tonks.

Los tres magos se miraron, sabían que Tonks no era una de las personas favoritas de Snape y conociendo a Tonks, probablemente habría hecho algo que prendiera la furia del profesor.

-No le des importancia, siempre ha sido así.- le consoló Remus.

-Si supongo tienes razón, no se que esperaba de él de todas formas- dijo una Tonks mucho mas tranquila.

Escucharon unas voces en las escaleras, a lo que Molly salio corriendo para llamar a los chicos a desayunar, ella había visto los regalos y sabia que había demasiados dulces ahí, si los chicos los abrían antes de desayunar, ya no comerían los alimentos más importantes del día.

-¡Buenos días niños, feliz navidad.

-Buenos días mama, e igualmente.- contestaron los chicos Weasley.

-Buenos días señora Weasley, feliz navidad.- contestaron Harry y Hermione.

-El desayuno estará listo en un segundo si ustedes me ayudan.- dijo la Molly

-Claro iremos en cuanto veamos los regalos.- dijo Ron.

-¡Ron Weasley, podrán abrir los regalos después de desayunar!.-le grito Molly a Ron, pero mirando a Ginny en señal de que la orden era para los dos.

-Vamos niños, es hora de desayunar.- hablo cariñosamente dirigiéndose a Harry y Hermione, que viendo la situación de sus amigos no se atrevieron a desobedecerla y fueron juntos a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Ayudaron rápidamente a preparar el desayuno, el cual comieron mas rápido aun. Salieron en tropel de la cocina dispuestos a ver sus regalos de navidad, los adultos acompañaron a los chicos y juntos abrieron sus regalos correspondientes. En aquellos momentos se podía percibir en el aire la alegría que aquellos momentos les estaba dando a todos.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Severus salio de la habitación, no le costo trabajo encontrar las escaleras, solo siguió el lugar donde se veía la casa en mejores condiciones. Con precaución de no encontrar a nadie, bajo las escaleras, lo único que podía saber hasta este momento era que la casa donde se encontraba estaba medio abandonada y el piso donde el se encontraba era el que estaba aun mas abandonado que los de abajo.

Entre mas fue bajando las escaleras, el sonido de voces y risas llegaban con mas claridad a sus oídos, al llegar a la planta baja, supo que las voces y risas venían únicamente de lo que podría ser la sala, al otro extremo de lo que el suponía era la puerta de salida de aquella casa.

Suspiro seria libre pronto, entre su libertad (la puerta) y él no había ningún obstáculo, se dirigió a la puerta y puso la mano sobre la manija para abrirla, pero algo lo detuvo.

-_¿Te iras así¿como el traidor y cobarde que eres?_ - dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

_-No soy ni cobarde ni traidor –_ se contesto.

-_Tienes razón, lo de O'Toole tal vez no existió, así que nunca lo traicionaste y no estas huyendo de lo que podría ser tu vida real.-_ Severus se molesto con el mismo.

-_De acuerdo no perderé nada si veo como son, si no me agrada puedo irme, soy libre¿no?.- _razono y soltó la manija de la puerta para dirigirse a las voces y risas.

Viendo desde las sombras, logro ver como unos chicos estaban sentados en la alfombra rodeados de envolturas de regalos, unos adultos sentados en los sillones, no puso atención a lo que se decían o de lo que se reían, solo verlos así hablando y riendo en lo que podría pensar era una familia; hijos, padres, hermanos, primos y tíos, la idea de verlos así le hizo pensar si él no tendría una familia así en algún lado, que esa familia lograra darle un poco de aquella felicidad que compartían los de esa casa y ¿si él de alguna forma era parte de esa familia, con esos pensamientos inconscientemente una sonrisa de esperanza se poso en sus labios.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Tonks había dejado de poner atención a las ocurrencias de Ron para ver a la persona que los observaba desde las sombras y del que nadie mas se había percatado. Estuvo tentada, tal vez por las consecuencias del enojo que le había ocasionado hacia poco, el pedirle que se marchara, él no tenia derecho de estar con ellos, pero un gesto de su profesor la dejo perpleja.

No estaba segura si lo que veía era real, pero podría jurar que se había dibujado una sonrisa en el rostro del profesor de pociones Severus Snape, el ser que no sabia sonreír, por que no tenia corazón. Pero lo había hecho por que creía que nadie lo miraba.

-¿_Cuantas cosas mas puede esconder en esa mascara de amargura profesor? o ¿es que en realidad es usted realmente?_.- fue la pregunta que se le vino a la mente mientras lo seguía mirando fijamente.

-_Creo que tendré que vigilarlo para poder saber realmente quien es usted.- _concluyo.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Severus empezó a repasar con la mirada a cada persona de esa escena, si tenia que irse quería recordar esto, cada detalle, por que si no podía recuperar su vieja vida, llenaría la nueva de momentos así.

Cuando llego a donde estaba Tonks, sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos sostuvieron la mirada.

Tonks comprobó la habilidad que tenia Severus que al saberse observado podía poner de inmediato una cara de frialdad y odio, su mascara de siempre.

Severus se sorprendió al toparse con la mirada de Tonks, no sabia que alguien lo había visto, pero se molesto con el mismo, al pensar que tal vez si estuviera loco, por que juraría que era la misma chica del desayuno la que veía, pero ahora tenia otro color de cabello y otro color de ojos y eso era imposible a menos que esas cosas fueran producto de la locura.

Antes de que a la mente de Severus llegaran otras opciones lógicas, como el que tuviera una gemela o algo así, un ruido de objetos al caer al piso, hizo que rompiera el contacto visual que seguía manteniendo con Tonks. Nada mas para voltear a ver el origen del ruido como todos los demás.

-¡Profesor Snape?.- dijo una muchacha de cabello castaño y algo revoltoso con una mirada entre sorprendida y temerosa, la cual había sido la causante del ruido al haber tirado sus cosas al verle.

A las palabras de Hermione el ambiente de alegría que reinaba se esfumo, los otro chicos voltearon a verle y Severus pudo ver como las expresiones de sus rostros pasaron de la sorpresa producto de las palabras de aquella muchacha a odio, principalmente del chico de gafas, no sabia la causa pero la mirada de ese chico lo incomodo y solo se le ocurrió combatir fuego con fuego, él también lo vio con odio.

El ambiente se volvió seco, frió y silencioso, pero lo silencioso fue solo hasta que la mujer pelirroja, la que parecía ser la madre de los chicos pelirrojos, le hablo.

-Profesor Snape, que alegría verle bien. Creo que aun no debería andar por ahí, debería de descansar aun se le ve algo pálido...- Molly siguió hablando mientras intentaba guiar a Severus de regreso a su habitación.

Severus no vio conveniente el negarse a ser regresado a sus habitaciones, eso solo podría causar alguna discusión con la señora y el pretender intentar salir de la casa ahora seria imposible con todos ellos viéndolo.

Antes de irse del lugar su mirada se volvió a cruzar con Tonks, esta vez ella ponía suma atención a las reacciones del profesor, ella solo noto que aunque su rostro mostraba odio, su mirada estaba perdida él no estaba ahí, algo que le causo mas curiosidad.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Severus llego a su habitación sin saber que mas le había dicho aquella mujer, excepto por la insistente repetición de que lo mejor seria que no saliera de su cuarto, hasta que un tal Dumbledore hablara con él.

Cuando estuvo solo en su habitación, solo una cosa invadía sus pensamientos¿Que cosas pudo haber hecho para provocar la mirada de odio de aquel joven?. Esa mirada de odio solo la había visto en O'Toole y a él lo había traicionado.

Empezó hacer planes para poder averiguar entre otras cosas, por que aquel chico lo odiaba y lo mejor ya tenia en mente quien podría informarle, solo tenia que saber como se llamaba, diferenciarla de su hermana gemela que ahora pensaba era la chica que estaba abajo y desde luego seguir manejando su culpa, para que no sospechara mucho de sus preguntas.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Cuando la señora Weasley subió con Severus, en la sala una discusión se llevo a cabo en la sala, o mejor dicho una serie de preguntas respecto al profesor Snape, su regreso y cosas que los chicos querían saber, pero como única respuesta fue que eso a ellos no le concernía y que no dijeran nada de él hasta que el director Dumbledore lo autorizara. Los chicos a regañadientes, tuvieron que dejar de preguntar y fueron mandados a sus cuartos.

Lo que no imaginaron que un miembro de la orden del fénix, llamado Mundungus, había entrado por la puerta justo para ver subir por las escaleras a lado de Molly, al supuesto fallecido Severus Snape y que al escuchar el alboroto en la sala no creyó oportuno entrar ni hacerse presente y tal como entro se retiro del cuartel, pensando que miembro de la orden podría invitarle un trago si les contaba la identidad del misterioso huésped del cuartel.

continuara...

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Pues ya esta otro cap de este fic, espero les siga gustando, si tienen algún comentario bueno o malo, sera igualmente agradecido.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y gracias a las personas que han dejado review anteriormente.

Saludos.

Nocrala


	15. XV La caída del Héroe

**Cuando llegan nuevas noticias que alegran los corazones la gente olvida al mensajero, pero si resultan solo falsas esperanzas a ¿quien se culpa?...**

**Capitulo XV La caída del Héroe**

Mundungus no tardo en encontrar a quien contarle lo que había visto en el cuartel y tardo mucho menos tiempo en que la mayaría de los miembros de la orden se enteraran de el, las esperanzas y habladurías entre los miembros llegaron al grado de que muchos fueron al cuartel a verificar por si mismos si Severus Snape estaba vivo o solo era un rumor inventado por alguien. Así fue como el cuartel se lleno pronto de gente preguntando por Severus Snape.

Molly, Arthur, Lupin y Tonks, intentaron no confirmar los rumores, pero tampoco podían negarlos del todo y solo insistían en que Dumbledore explicaría todo en cuanto llegara al cuartel, que tuvieran paciencia y de preferencia regresaran a sus casa, ellos mandarían algún mensaje cuando llegara Dumbledore. Sin embargo nadie se fue y los cuatro esperaban que Dumbledore no tardara y que Snape no deseara salir de su cuarto en estos momentos.

Dumbledore no se encontraba en Hogwarts cuando Minerva encontró a Snape despierto así que mando un mensaje al director, pero a este le fue posible dejar al nuevo ministro y correr a hablar con Severus, por lo que cuando llego la mayoría de los miembros de la orden se encontraban en el cuartel, le fue imposible poder subir e ir hablar con Severus en esos momentos, así que organizo una reunión extraoficial para despejar las dudas y así poder hablar con él después calmadamente.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Severus escucho desde su habitación ruidos en la planta baja, que con el tiempo se volvió mayor y con ello pudo distinguir que era el murmullo de muchas personas, esperaba que no fueran conocidos no deseaba presentarse aun entre tanta gente ya que así muy probablemente alguien lo descubriera.

Esperaba que los visitantes se fueran pronto, aun tenia intenciones de salir de ahí y entre mas gente hubiera mas difícil sabría le resultaría. Por lo que se alegro cuando en cuestión de segundos el murmullo se extinguió, con lo que imagino se abrían ido, si no todos muy probablemente la mayoría y como no tenia mucho tiempo que esperar, decidió ir a ver si podría salir en esos momentos.

Al salir del cuarto bajo las escaleras y antes de llegar a la planta baja vio a los cuatro chicos sentados en las escaleras, a parte de ellos no vio a ningún adulto, por lo que se alegro ya que aun que los chicos lo vieran no podrían detener a un adulto para salir a dar un paseo.

Al pasar junto a ellos, estos lo miraron con odio nuevamente, Severus esta vez los miro amenazadoramente y paso a su lado para después ignorarlos, suponiendo que con eso, evitaría que le hicieran preguntas de algún tipo, lo que efectivamente funciono.

Cuando de nuevo tomo la manija de la puerta un hombre salio de una puerta y hecho a la borda todos sus planes.

-¡Severus Snape, es verdad lo que mis ojos ven, estas vivo como los rumores dicen, espero que tengas excelentes noticias para todos.- dijo el hombre con alegría, mientras corría a su encuentro para estrecharle la mano y darle unos golpecitos en la espalda.

Severus aunque hubiera querido no pudo contestar nada, el hombre siguió hablando posiblemente producto de la alegría de verlo.

-Espero nos puedas decir todo sobre la misión, yo insisto en que no existe pero es bueno saber que estas aquí para confirmar eso, por que es eso lo que dirás¿cierto?.- continuo hablando el hombre sin dar oportunidad a su interlocutor de hablar.-Espera, no me lo digas, Dumbledore esta ahora mismo ahí – dijo señalando una puerta- por que no entras y dices lo que ha sucedido, estoy seguro que no le importara.

El nombre de Dumbledore lo alerto.

"_Así que esta ahí la persona con la que se supone debería hablar"_ pensó Severus, aun que no tuvo muchas oportunidad de negarse a entrar ya que era literalmente obligado hacerlo por el hombre, sabiendo que seria ridículo negarse a hablar con alguien, que sabia había ido ahí para ello, resultaría sospechoso, solo se separo del hombre un poco tratando de fingir que iba por su propio pie y no por que lo obligaran.

Lo que no sabia Severus era que la puerta que le había señalado era la sala donde la orden hacia las reuniones y que sí, Dumbledore estaba ahí, pero no estaba solo, sino con el resto de los miembros de la orden, esto era información que le hubiera gustado saber en cuanto aquel hombre abrió de forma extraña la puerta y entraron a la sala.

Severus logro contener la sensación de querer salir corriendo del lugar en cuanto todas las miradas se posaron en él, él paso la mirada por todos los demás viendo que las ropas y apariencias no eran muy normales y pensó cosas terribles. Aun que tuvo que reconocer posteriormente que no fue tan malo como pensó, ya que la mayoría se levanto de sus lugares, para estrecharle la mano y darle la bienvenida aun que lo hizo con algo de renuencia las personas parecían mas contentas que disgustadas con ello, eso empezó a dar la impresión que era alguien querido por estas personas.

Severus repaso de nuevo un poco mas tranquilo los rostros y apariencia de las personas y aun que siguió pensando que no se veían muy normales, le parecieron amigables, posiblemente se debía a como lo habían recibido.

Después de que todos los que se levantaron y regresaron a su lugar, un hombre viejo con una gran barba blanca, parado enfrente de todos, les llamo la atención para que callaran y entendieran a sus palabras, Snape al verse fuera de las miradas decidió tratar, de ser posible pasar desapercibido y escuchar de que se trataba todo eso, por lo que se fue a unos de los rincones solitarios de aquella sala.

-Damas, caballeros, creo que no es necesario que ahora les diga quien es el que se ocultaba en el cuartel, sin embargo como les he dicho, llego herido y no había podido hablar con él, por lo que el resto de sus preguntas no podre contestarlas. -Dijo Dumbledore, a las preguntas que al parecer le habían hecho antes de que entrara Severus.

-Por que no nos cuenta el mismo lo que sucedió, ya que esta aquí. - propuso un hombre.

-Si, que nos diga lo que sabe.- pidieron algunas personas mas.

El querer pasar desapercibido le fue imposible cuando de nuevo todas las miradas se volvieron a posar en él, pero esta vez parecían pedirle algo, que desde luego él no tenia ni idea de que era y no tenia idea de como saldría manteniendo aun su secreto a salvo.

-¿Severus deseas contarnos con tus propias palabras lo que sucedió en tu misión?.- pregunto Dumbledore.

Severus miro a todos, los cuales silenciosos y atentos esperaban una respuesta, su mirada se cruzo de nuevo con la chica que lo salvo y eso le dio una idea, así que dio un trago y se dispuso a dar una respuesta creíble.

-No puedo hablar de ello aun.-dijo tan seguro y fríamente como pudo, tratando de usar la misma excusa que le dio a Tonks alguna vez.

Eso provoco que las personas murmuran unas con otras, de forma que Dumbledore llamo al orden.

-¡Silencio!- grito Dumbledore y todos le obedecieron.

-¿Severus a que te refieres con que no puedes hablar de ella aun?.- Pregunto Dumbledore y muchos de los presentes asistieron de forma que demostraban que ellos también deseaban saberlo.

-Me refiero a que no diré nada de ella, no aquí y no ahora.- confirmo Severus.

-¿Que dice¿No sabe lo que hemos pasado tratando de saberlo por nuestra cuenta, tenia que ser un Slytherin, aun debe seguir sirviendo a quien tu sabes...- frases así empezaron a decir muchos miembros de la orden esta vez en voz alta para que él escuchara, demostrando así su molestia y enojo por las palabras de Snape.

Severus aun que no entendió algunas de las palabras que decían o a que se referían con ellas, noto que las caras amigables habían desaparecido de la mayoría de los rostros si no es que de todos y fingió que no le importaban sus comentarios.

-¡Severus!.- llamo Dumbledore con una imponente voz, para poder hacerse escuchar entre el barullo, haciendo también con esto que todos callaran.

-Es todo lo que puedo decir.- termino Severus, para dar media vuelta y salir lo mas sereno que pudo por la puerta por la que entro, escuchando de nuevo las palabras de los demás a sus espaldas.

Paso de nuevo por donde estaban los chicos sentados en las escaleras y esta vez lo veían de forma extraña, Severus comprendió que habían escuchado lo sucedido en la sala, la conmoción provocada por su llegada había provocado que el otro hombre no cerrara la puerta correctamente, pero volvió a ignorarlos para dirigirse a su habitación, aun que deseaba salir, necesitaba relajarse primero, eso de mantener la calma en esos momentos era algo que no entendía como lo había logrado, estaba seguro de que nadie podría hacerlo.

En la sala de reuniones, todos los miembros criticaban molestos la actitud de Severus, lo habían recibido casi como un héroe y como les pagaba negandoles saber la verdad de su misión, las protestas no se hicieron esperar y Dumbledore trato de calmarlos.

-No puedo decirles nada yo tampoco e ignoro por completo el por que decidió no decir nada, por lo que les pido se retiren que yo hablare con él a solas. -trato de calmarlos Dumbledore.

Dumbledore no quiso desanimarlos pero conocía a Severus y si él había decidido no decir nada, se debía muy probablemente que sus noticias no eran del todo o mas bien nada agradables.

Mientras los miembros de la orden se fueron retirando Dumbledore se dirigió a la habitación de Severus, para platicar respecto a su misión y los motivos por los que no dijo nada.

Cuando llego toco la puerta pero no espero una contestación de parte de Severus y entro. Lo encontró sentado en la cama en una posición abatida y con sus manos cubriéndole el rostro, una imagen que a Dumbledore no le dieron muchas esperanzas, ya que lo había visto así solo en los momentos mas duros. Aun que cambio su postura en cuanto sintió que alguien había entrado en la habitación.

-Severus¿estas bien?.- pregunto el director, una vez que cerro la puerta y uso su varita para que nadie escuchara la conversación.

-Si. - mintió, pero sin atreverse a voltear a ver al visitante.

Dumbledore tomo una silla y se sentó frente a él, aun que este seguía sin mirarlo.

-¿Entonces puedes decirme a mi lo que sucedió en tu misión?. - pregunto serenamente Dumbledore.

-No, no puedo.

-Severus me preocupas¿que razón existe para no decir nada?. - pregunto Dumbledore ahora con una latente preocupación.

Severus no dijo nada, pero se levanto de su asiento, simplemente para recargarse en una pared y darle la espalda a Dumbledore, lo que hizo que se preocupo mas.

-Severus sabes que te quiero como a un hijo, suceda lo que suceda prefiero saberlo a que me mantengas en este silencio.

Severus tomo aire profundamente, sabia que tarde o temprano algo así sucedía y prefiriendo que fuera mas tarde que temprano, decidió decirle parte de su condición, algo que no lo comprometiera del todo.

-No... no recuerdo la misión. -confeso al fin, pero sin atreverse a ver a Dumbledore.

-¿Dime que cosa es lo mas que recuerdas de ella?.- pregunto condescendientemente, mientras se acercaba a él para poner una mano en su hombre, sospechando que su amigo aun guardaba mas sorpresas.

-Nada.- contesto volteando hacia Dumbledore pero sin poder verlo de frente.

-Sabes si Voldemort, te hizo un olviate, para que la olvidaras.

-No.- contesto Severus interrogante pensando quien era ese Voldemort y que rayos era un olviate.

-¿Recuerdas que fue lo que estuviste haciendo estos ultimo meses?.

Severus se puso pálido, ante la mención de los últimos meses, no se creía capaz de confesar lo que había hecho, lo malo fue que Dumbledore percibió en él la intención de ocultarle algo.

-Severus, si no puedes decirme lo que sucedió, sera mejor que me permitas entrar en tu mente y verlo por mi mismo. -Dumbledore necesitaba respuestas y Severus no estaba muy cooperativo, aunque podría intentar haber entrado a su mente sin permiso, sabia que Severus no se lo perdonaría nunca.

-No, eso nunca.- dijo molesto alejándose de Dumbledore, no se imaginaba como alguien podía entrar en la mente de otra persona, pero no le gustaba la idea de averiguarlo y mucho menos que se enterara de lo que hizo.

-Severus, en realidad quiero ayudarte, pero no podre hacerlo si me ocultas cosas.

-Entonces no me ayude.

-Bien Severus no me dejas muchas alternativas, necesito que no salgas de tu habitación mientras yo regreso. -Dijo Dumbledore, pensando que tendría que hablar con otras personas antes de volver intentar hablar con Severus.

-No soy un prisionero.

-Bien tienes razón, pero entonces entrégame tu varita, los miembros de la casa se sentirán mejor si saben que no puedes hacer magia.

Severus se cruzo de brazos, en primera como señal de que no le daría lo que le pedía por que no tenia nada así, en segunda por que se sintió indignado a que los de mas le tuvieran miedo y por ultimo a que refería con lo de no poder hacer magia.

Dumbledore solo noto la aptitud poco cooperativa de Severus y tomo acciones un poco mas drásticas. Dumbledore saco su varita.

-accio varita.

Severus se dio cuanta ahora a que se refería Dumbledore con lo de varita y lo de magia, pero solo fomento la creencia de que estaba loco.

Dumbledore se sorprendió al ver que la varita no salio del bolsillo de Severus como había creído que estaría, sino de la mesita a lado de la cama y lo peor fue verla dentro de la caja aun. Dumbledore noto entonces que su amigo hacia algo mas que ocultarle cosas, no era lógico que Severus se separara de su varita y mucho menos que no la llevara con él. Un mal presentimiento creció mas y mas en su interior y la urgencia de saber lo que ocultaba, le apremiaron retirarse de ahí.

-Bien me retiro, espero regresar pronto, comprendas que por tu seguridad es mejor que no salgas de la casa.- termino Dumbledore

Severus no contesto y Dumbledore se retiro de ahí, esperando que aun fuera sensato y no saliera de su habitación, pero se conformaba con que no saliera del cuartel.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Dumbledore dio ordenes a los miembros de la orden residentes en el cuartel, de que por ningún motivo dejaran salir a Severus de ahí, cosa que les preocupo ya que nadie podría enfrentar a Severus si él desidia hacerlo, pero les informo que no tenia varita así que su tarea seria mas fácil.

Los miembros de la familia Waesley llegaron al cuartel como todos los miembros, al enterarse de la noticia y como todos se decepcionaron al no poder saber nada de parte de Severus. Sin embargo Arthur, Billy, Fred, George, Molly Weasley, Tonks y Lupin aceptaron la tarea, aun que para ellos lo mejor seria que Severus no se cruzara en sus caminos no deseaban tener que lidiar con él en estos momentos.

continuara...

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Pues aquí tienen otro capitulo de este su fic, espero no tardarme con el siguiente.

Ya saben cualquier comentario mal o bueno es muy apreciado ya que sirve para mejorar, dar ideas o para subir el ego a mi musa y actualice mas rápido.

Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Dru:** Hola, gracias por el review, si supongo que si fuerte el impacto de no recordar nada enfrentarse, espero dsifrutes de este cap, si Fiona es la doctora que le ayuda en el IRA.

Saludos

Nocrala.


	16. XVI La huida

**La crueldad , como cualquier otro vicio, no requiere ningún motivo para ser practicada, apenas una oportunidad.**

**Capitulo XVI. La huida**

Severus se quedo en su habitación, él tampoco deseaba ver a nadie, lo que no le gusto fue que el viejo ese le hubiera prohibido salir de ahí. Lo único con lo que no contó ninguno de los dos fue que llegaría un momento en el que tendría hambre, cuando eso sucedió esperaba que le llevaran la comida como había sucedido con el desayuno pero el tiempo paso y eso no sucedió. Ese fue la causa por la que se aventuro a salir de su habitación.

Llego a la cocina, se di cuenta que ahí ya todos habían comido y estaba en la sobremesa, cuando entro todos se callaron y Molly lo mas educadamente que pudo, fue la única nuevamente que hablo con él.

-¿Se le ofrecía algo profesor?.- dijo con cierto tono de molestia que trataba de disimular.

-Deseo comer algo.- contesto fríamente.

-Lo siento, no me acorde de usted y no prepare comida suficiente ya se termino.- dijo Molly molesta por la falta de educación de Snape, al no pedir las cosas por favor, al menos ese fue su pretexto mental.

Severus podía ver sobre la estufa las ollas de comida con restos suficientes para que pudiera comer mínimo otras 4 gentes y comprendió que no era admitido a compartir la mesa con ellos, pero no desistió, había llegado ahí a comer y no se iría sin saciar su hambre.

-Yo veo aun suficiente comida en las ollas. -dijo sarcásticamente y levantando una ceja

-Así es, es comida para los verdaderos miembros de la orden y usted no pertenece a ella.

El resto de los presentes solo estaban en silencio, viendo como se atacaban mutuamente y conociendo el carácter de ambos sabían que estallaría pronto alguno. Pero ninguno tuvo la suficiente valentía gryffindor para detener aquello.

-Pues pertenezco a la orden, le pese a quien le pese.- contesto Severus, esperando que de verdad si perteneciera a la orden, pero con su enojo no lo pensó mucho.

-No lo creo, mi familia y otras buenas personas han sacrificado mucho por defender a los inocentes, aun a cuestas de su propia vida y usted... usted no puede decir que sucedió en su misión. - dijo Molly demostrando la preocupación de la seguridad de su familia en sus palabras.

-Mi misión no es de su inconveniencia, así que no se atreva a cuestionarme al respecto.- dijo Severus furioso.

-No, entonces dígame, a que miembro de mi familia deberé ver morir tratando de saber algo que usted no se atreve a decir.

-Si su familia muere por su ineptitud, no trate de buscar algún pretexto y mucho menos me culpe a mi...- dijo Severus pero fue callado al recibir una bofetada de parte de Molly que le dejo una marca en la mejilla.

La acción de Molly hizo que todos los presentes se levantaran y sacaran sus varitas dispuestos a defenderla, Severus estaba furioso y estaba dispuesto a contestar la agresión, pero el ver a todos con una varita como la que le vio al viejo, no estaba dispuesto a averiguar si era solo producto de su locura, principalmente a que algo dentro de él le decía que era peligroso estar ahí. Severus miro con odio a todos los presentes y salio de la cocina echando chispas de furia.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Cuando Severus salio de la cocina, un suceso único paso ya que Arthur Wealsey reprendió a su esposa, diciéndole que eso había sido un mal ejemplo para los chicos, pero Ron, los Gemelos, Ginny y Harry felicitaban a Molly por lo que había hecho, ella solo se justificando que lo único que le molesto fue que no le pidiera las cosas por favor y eso solo fue el resultado de las palabras del profesor.

Eso provoco al menos que la tensión provocada por la discusión se disipara, ya que ahora empezó otra discusión entre los presentes sobre si Molly había actuado bien o no. Ya que algunos sentían que Molly solo había expresado su sentir con respecto a la actitud del Profesor y otros (entre ellos Arthur, Hermione, Lupin) que reprobaban completamente esa aptitud, otros tenían ideas encontradas al respecto.

Tonks al ver el giro que tomaba la situación en la cocina, decidió salir tras Snape, ahora que estaba molesto era mejor tenerlo vigilado y como único auror entrenado ahí, ella tomo la tarea sabiendo que nadie notaria su ausencia.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Severus al salir de la cocina se iba a dirigir de nuevo a su habitación sabia que sus palabras habían hecho demasiado daño y lo mejor que podía hacer era disculparse, se regreso y se paro frente a la puerta de la cocina, pero repaso la situación y llego a la conclusión que no fue su culpa, la señora esa había comenzado la discusión negandole la comida y después juzgando su aptitud sin saber nada. No, él no era quien debía disculparse, era esa señora y el resto de personas que estaban ahí y no habían hecho mas que amenazarlo cuando la señora lo ataco físicamente.

_-Algún día se arrepentirían de lo que han hecho._- se juro mentalmente y se dirigió con enojo a la otra puerta situada cerca de ahí.

Parado frente a la puerta de salida, repaso las palabras de Dumbledore pidiéndole que no saliera de la casa, por alguna extraña razón le remordía no obedecerle.

_-No me quedare a morirme de hambre aquí y seguro él no pensó en eso._- se justifico y abrió la puerta.

-¡Profesor Snape!.- lo llamo Tonks desde la puerta de la cocina.

Severus se quedo quieto, como si ella lo hubiera congelado en la misma posición, de pie frente al umbral de la puerta abierta sujetándola aun con su mano. De no ser por su aptitud fría y seria podría haberse confundido con un niño el cual ha sido sorprendido en medio de una travesura.

-El director Dumbledore dijo que por ninguna razón lo dejáramos salir de la casa.- dijo segura Tonks, esperando que con eso Snape cerrara la puerta y desistiera de su idea.

-¿Que piensa hacer para detenerme?.- pregunto fríamente sin moverse de su posición.

-Yo... yo...-titubeo Tonks, al ver que Snape aun sabiéndose desarmado le provocaba así.

-Entiendo.-dijo sarcásticamente y salio de la casa, azotando la puerta al salir.

Tonks se quedo helada, pero reacciono rápidamente y salio tras él.

Cuando Snape paso por la puerta y avanzo unos pasos se detuvo súbitamente al sentir que algo raro había pasado a su espalda, volteo lentamente preparándose para cualquier cosa. Trato de conservar la calma al ver que lo que pasaba era que la puerta por la que había salido había desaparecido y se sorprendió mas cuando de la nada pareció una de las gemelas, la que intento detenerlo, se llevo las manos al rostro y se froto los ojos, como si lo que sucedió no fuera mas que un efecto visual, producto de sus ojos cansados, del hambre o de la luz o de lo que fuera, pero no de su latente locura, cuando volvió abrir los ojos y siguió viendo lo mismo, le vino un mareo.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Tonks salio corriendo de la casa, suponiendo que si no se apuraba, el profesor Snape desaparecería de nuevo y no volverían a saber nada de él, pero lo primero que vio al salir fue a Snape parado a unos pasos de distancia volteando hacia la entrada, ella supuso que le esperaba posiblemente para atacarla de alguna forma y saco su varita como reflejo, sin embargo vio que el profesor se froto los ojos y cuando la volvió a ver, vio que perdía el equilibrio, guardo rápidamente su varita y corrió para auxiliarlo.

Snape hubiera caído al suelo si no fuera por que Tonks ya estaba a su lado para evitarlo.

-¿Profesor esta bien?.- pregunto preocupada Tonks. – es mejor que regresemos a la casa.- continuo Tonks al no recibir respuesta de Snape.

-¡No!.- dijo separándose bruscamente de Tonks, al sentirse mejor.- deseo caminar.

-No puede caminar por ahí usted solo y sin varita, es mejor que regresemos.- trato de razonar Tonks, mientras pensaba que algo raro le pasaba a Snape y que era mejor llamar a Dumbledore o a Poppy cuanto antes.

-Quiero respirar un poco de aire puro.- que en realidad si necesitaba.- Y no deseo regresar a esa casa.- dijo en tono indignado y pensando que se escucharía ridículo diciéndole que mas bien no sabia a donde o como regresar.

-Pero tampoco puede estar solo, si Dumbledore se entera se molestara, lo mejor es regresar.

-Entonces venga conmigo si lo que le preocupa es que este solo.- dijo seriamente Snape.

-No... es solo que... yo no debería... usted tampoco.- decía Tonks ayudada con señas, para poder decirle que no era posible hacerlo, ya que la propuesta de Snape la había sorprendió dejandola sin palabras por que ella pensaba que tendría que discutir para hacerlo entrar y no rechazar una invitación a caminar.

-¡Vamos!.- invito de nuevo.- de todos modos como pretende hacerme entrar¿de la misma forma que evito que saliera?.- dijo un tono burlón un poco mas amigable, aun que Tonks no lo vio así.

-¿Esta diciendo que no seria capaz de incapacitar a un mago desarmado?.- pregunto Tonks molesta, sacando la varita, lista para probar lo contrario.

Severus volvió a quedarse petrificado, no por la varita sino por sus palabras, _"¿aque se refiere con MAGO desarmado?"_ fue la pregunta que se genero en su mente pero no se atrevió a expresarla, por no descubrir su problema o su posible loquera.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a Tonks fijamente sin ninguna expresión.

-No he dicho eso, solo dije que deseaba caminar un poco, eso es todo.- dijo con una sinceridad que Tonks no creía propia de él. Enseguida se dio la vuelta, empezando a caminar, dejando a una anonadada Tonks a sus espaldas.

-¡Espere por favor!.- grito Tonks cuando reacciono y corriendo tras Snape nuevamente, él cual no se detuvo.

-Si lo que desea es solo caminar, imagino que sino nos alejamos demasiado y regresamos pronto, no habrá problema.-dijo Tonks condescendiente cuando llego a su lado.

Sin embargo, Severus no dijo nada, Tonks no estaba segura si por que no la escucho verdaderamente por estar retraído ya en sus pensamientos o solo fue por querer ignorarla, por lo que fuera, ella camino a su lado silenciosamente, intercalando sus miradas nerviosamente entre Severus, las calles y su reloj.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Tonks empezó a maldecir el haber ido con Severus debía haberlo obligado a regresar, ya que por salir corriendo tras él había olvidado que afuera hacia frió y no tomo su abrigo, así que después de un tiempo y distancia prudente volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Severus.

-Profesor perdone, pero si aun desea caminar, podríamos hacerlo de regreso ya nos hemos tardado y alejado demasiado del cuartel, ademas de que hace frió.-dijo las ultimas palabras como un susurro, ya que sabia que el profesor Snape era conocido por soportar el frió.

Severus se detuvo saliendo de sus pensamientos donde analizaba los últimos sucesos, miro con detenimiento el lugar donde se encontraban y después posó su mirada en Tonks que hasta que hablo había olvidado que caminaba a su lado.

-Aun no deseo regresar¿por que no vamos a algún lugar cercano que considere seguro?.

Tonks se sintió rara e importante por las palabras de Severus, nunca nadie la había pedido que ella los llevara a un lugar que sintiera seguro, ya que nadie confiaba en ella para eso, así que su ego no le permitió negarse.

-Podríamos ir al parque abandonado que esta a unas cuadras mas cerca del cuartel.- dijo después de unos momentos de pensar.- lo estaban arreglando por lo que esta aislado de las personas nadie podrá vernos.- termino justificando dejando de lado la necesidad de regresar.

-Por mi esta bien con eso.- contesto Snape

Snape espero discretamente a que Tonks tomara la iniciativa del camino por el que irían, hasta que llegaron frente a una barda de madera, la cual tenia un letrero de "Prohibida la entrada", Tonks se acerco a lo que parecía la puerta y con ayuda de su varita abrió la puerta, entrando y dejando entrar a Severus y cerrando la puerta después.

-Bien no es gran cosa, pero no creo que los trabajadores vengan hoy.- dijo Tonks al notar como Severus inspeccionaba el pequeño parque.

El pequeño parque, estaba completamente bordeado, en el interior había un gran hoyo en el centro de este y montones de tierra al rededor, al parecer estaban trabajando en algo que pasaban por debajo del parque, por lo que los juegos estaban movidos y apilados en un rincón del parque. Lo único que estaba despejado era una banca en otro de los extremos del parque y Severus se dirigió ahí y se sentó en ella, Tonks lo siguió en silencio.

De nuevo Severus no contesto a las palabras de Tonks y el mismo silencio de la caminata se hizo presente, Tonks recordó de nuevo el frió, pero no se atrevió a decir nada ahora, esperaría un rato y después se lo volvería a pedir, mientras buscaría con que entretenerse para tratar de pasar ese molesto silencio.

Encontró cerca de ella una tapa con una superficie lo suficientemente pulida como para reflejarse en ella y empezó a cambiar el color de su cabello, pasando por toda la gama de colores que se le venían a la mente. Un rato después el frió se hizo presente de nuevo y la urgencia de regresar se volvía mas latente, así que tomo la determinación de que era hora de regresar.

-Profesor, sigo pensando que es momento de regresar, se que a usted le agrada el frió pero... yo no estoy acostumbrada.- dijo firmemente.

Snape estaba sumido de nuevo en sus pensamientos, cuando fue sacado de ellos por las palabras de Tonks que al verla, noto el nuevo color de cabello que tenia, pero retiro la vista de Tonks.

-Esto no es posible.- se dijo para si aun que en voz alta, llevándosela las manos al rostro.

-¿Profesor, que no es posible?.- pregunto temerosa Tonks, ya que no deseaba tener que llevarlo a la fuerza.

Severus la volvió a mirar, se decidió a decirle la situación del cambio de color de su cabello, pensara lo que pensara ella del él, pero cuando abrió la boca un estruendoso plot cerca de ellos, hizo que Tonks se levantara de un salto con varita en mano y que las palabras se quedara en la boca de Severus.

-¡Buenas tardes!.- dijo el recién llegado.

-Director Dumbledore.- dijo Tonks nerviosamente.- Yo trate de detenerlo pero solo quería caminar, así que lo acompañe.- termino diciendo rápidamente.

-Esta bien Tonks, no hay problema no los vi en el cuartel y lo supuse.- dijo sonriente Dumbledore.- Ahora que estoy yo sera mejor que regreses esta haciendo frió, yo me quedare en tu lugar.

-Si tiene razón me muero de frió.- dijo Tonks y salio de ahí camino al cuartel, no sin antes voltear a ver a Severus y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza como despedida.

Severus vio y escucho todo sin moverse de su lugar, solo cuando vio partir a Tonks y despedirse se levanto de su asiento tentado a irse con ella, no se engañaba al pensar que había sido grato que ella le hubiese acompañado aun que fuera en silencio, mientras él pensaba en todo lo que había visto los últimos días, sobretodo deseaba su silenciosa compañía ahora ya que por alguna razón no deseaba estar solo con Dumbledore, no después de su ultima _conversación_.

-Severus tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.- fue lo único que dijo Dumbledore viendo la intención de Severus con lo que lo detuvo y espero hasta que Tonks se fuera por completo del parque dejándolos solos a ellos dos.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Tonks llego al cuarte y todos se disculparon por haberse olvidado de su tarea y dejarle sola teniendo que soportar las impertinencias y malos tratos de Snape, pero ella solo respondía que no importaba que ella era la mas capacitada como auror para llevar la tarea de protegerlo aun en contra de sus deseos. Sin embargo tenia que confesarse que no había sido tan malo como los demás y ella misma hubieran supuesto, claro eso no se lo dijo a nadie, era mejor que todo el mundo creyera que ella había logrado poner la situación bajo control, con eso esperaba conseguir quitarse un poco de su mala fama, aun que esperaba que el profesor Snape no empezara a sacar a relucir los verdaderos hechos.

continuara...

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Espero este capitulo les halla agradado, nos veremos en el próximo, mil gracias por seguir leyendo.

Ya saben sus comentarios buenos o malos, sirven para mejorar dar ideas o ayudar a la musa a actualizar antes.

Se que a lo mejor el titulo del capitulo no tiene mucho que ver, pero pues no se me ocurría como ponerle y no quería tardarme mas en subirlo, solo por el titulo. Aun que cada que lo leo me convenzo de que si queda, en fin, no le hagan mucho caso y espero hallan disfrutado de la lectura.

Gracias por sus reviews anteriores.

Cuídense y saludos.

Nocrala


	17. XVII Libertad

"**La verdad os hará libres**" (Jn 8,32)

**Capitulo XVII. Libertad  
**

En el parque en reparación, Severus estaba nervioso no sabia que querría saber ahora el viejo y la única posibilidad de evitar una conversación, hacia unos instantes había salido por la puerta dejándolos solos, sin mas remedio miro a Dumbledore.

-Creo que necesitamos un lugar mas seguro, sostén esto.- dijo Dumbledore mientras le pasaba una piedra que acababa de recoger. Severus la tomo desconfiado, pensando para que le daba una roca.

Dumbledore saco su varita y con un movimiento de ella, Severus sintió como era jalado desde debajo del estomago y las cosas de su alrededor giraron, hasta que se detuvo y estaba en un lugar diferente con Dumbledore a un lado.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto amablemente Dumbledore.

Severus solo asintió con la cabeza, tratando de comprender que había pasado, mirando a su alrededor vio que estaba en lo que aprecia una pequeña estancia, básicamente adornada con toques verdes y plateados, las mayoría de las paredes estaban tapizadas de libros, un par de sillones frente a la chimenea y un par de puertas, la habitación le pareció que tenia un toque elegante pero la considero en extremo sobria, Dumbledore prendió la chimenea para calentar la habitación que estaba fría y húmeda producto de que no habían estado habitada desde hacia mucho tiempo, así dio dio tiempo mientras Severus se reponía y observaba la habitación.

-Lamento haberte traído así pero hice algunas averiguación y hable con alguna gente, por lo que necesito hablar contigo en un lugar donde nadie pueda escuchar.

-¿De que desea hablar?.- pregunto Severus.

-De un hombre llamado "Jim Lannagan".- dijo Dumbledore mientras se dirigió a unos de los sillones y le ofrecía el otro sillón a Severus.

Severus al escuchar el nombre se quedo sin palabras por un segundo y Dumbledore pudo notar que había palidecido.

-¿Como se entero de eso?.

-Hable con algunos de sus ex-colegas que fueron arrestados el día que Nymphadora te trajo de regreso y he de suponer que si lo conoces.-inquirió Dumbledore ya sentado en uno de los sillones.

-Si.- confeso Severus, por un momento se alegro al pensar que O'Toole estaba arrestado pero el hecho de que el viejo hablo con él lo regreso de vuelta a su situación y dadas las circunstancias no podía negarlo y suponía que al final lo entregaría a las autoridades por lo que había hecho como Jim.

-Entonces háblame de Jim Lannagan.- pidió Dumbledore, mientras volvía a ofrecerle asiento a Snape que se había quedado de pie.

-Si ya sabe todo de él, no entiendo que desea que yo le diga.- pregunto extrañado Severus dejando se caer literalmente en el sillón y pensando que si ya el viejo sabia todo de que servia que él dijera algo mas, eso le pareció una trampa o algo así.

-Se todo lo que hizo, pero no él por que, esperaba que tu me lo dijeras.-dijo amigablemente.

-No hay excusa valida para lo que hizo.- dijo seriamente observando el fuego de la chimenea.

-Severus, aun así necesito saber por que comenzó a trabajar con Ciaran O'Toole.- a Severus se le heló la sangre al escuchar aquel nombre.

-Tal vez solo creyó que hacia lo correcto.- mirando el fuego en vez de a Dumbledore y hablar en tercera persona de sus actos, le resultaba mas fácil contestar a las preguntas del director.

-Por merlín Severus, puedes decirme como fue que llegaste a creer eso.- dijo molesto Dumbledore por las escuetas respuestas de Severus.

-¿O'Toole no se lo dijo?.- pregunto volteando a ver a Dumbledore por primera vez.

-El Hombre con ese nombre murió el día que regresaste, al parecer los policías le dispararon cuando se resistió al arresto, él empezó a disparar en contra de ellos, los otros no tuvieron la misma suerte y fue con quienes hable.

Dumbledore vio sonreír a Severus al saber la noticia y no era para menos, por que desde la perspectiva de Severus ese hecho hacia que Fiona estuviera a salvo, aun que, por otro lado eso quería decir que Dumbledore no sabia de su problema lo que le quito la sonrisa de su rostro.

-No creí que te alegrara tanto la noticia

-Con él muerto una amiga estará a salvo.- explico Severus.

-Me alegro, ahora quieres decirme por que creíste hacer lo correcto.- dijo mas calmado Dumbledore, le alegro realmente saber que Severus tenia una amiga y llego a pensar que fue por ella que se involucro con O'Toole, aun que había algo que seguía sin encajar del todo.

-Tal vez por que no me di cuenta de lo que hacia hasta que fue muy tarde.- dijo rápidamente para levantarse a ver los adornos arriba de la chimenea que de pronto resultaron ser muy interesantes.

-Severus creo que eres demasiado sensato como para no saber lo que haces.

-Y si deje de serlo, es mas, que pasa si deje de ser la persona que era antes.- la seriedad con las que fueron pronunciadas las palabras de Severus, no le gusto a Dumbledore.

-¿Que te hizo Voldemort para que dejaras de ser quien eras?.

-No lo se.- dijo Severus mientras se empezaba a dar masajes en las cienes, le empezaba a dar dolor de cabeza esta conversación.

-Acaso fue un Imperius o un obliate, es lo único que se me ocurre para que tengas esta actitud y no recuerdes la misión.- dijo desesperado Dumbledore parándose a un lado de Severus y forzándolo a que lo viera de frente, con la intención de intentar entrar a su mente sin su autorización si era necesario.

-Pues si Voldemort hizo algo de eso, hizo un excelente trabajo.- dijo Severus.

Dumbledore se preocupo demasiado al escuchar a Severus decir el nombre de Voldemort ya que sabia que él anteriormente no se atrevía a decirle por su nombre y ahora lo había dicho sin ningún miedo.

-Severus¿sabes quien es Voldemort?.- pregunto con miedo el director viendo a los ojos a Severus, empezando a entrar a su mente, pero algo tal vez el mismo miedo de ver verificadas sus sospechas lo detuvo.

Severus no contesto, pero no pudo mantener la mirada de Dumbledore y la desvió mientras se alejaba de él en silencio.

-Severus...- susurro Dumbledore aun no quería dar por sentada sus sospechas, principalmente por que no esperaba que fuera esa.

-Si lo desea se lo pondré mas fácil.- dijo Severus sentándose abatido en el sillón y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.- No se si en realidad sea mi nombre Severus Snape.

Severus después de tal confección salio de detrás de sus manos para poder ver la reacción del viejo, y sus reflejos le ayudaron a llegar a su lado y ayudarlo a llegar al sillón, al parecer la noticia no le había sentado muy bien.

-¿Se encuentra bien?.- pregunto Severus sintiéndose mejor al haberse liberado de su secreto.

-A mi edad ya no se toman muy bien algunas cosas.- dijo Dumbledore que aun que ya lo sospechaba, le dolió confirmarlo.

-¿Por que no lo dijiste desde un principio?.-pregunto Dumbledore.

-No podía permitir que alguien se aproveche de mi situación.- dijo Severus con un tono de tristeza y con una aptitud tal, que Dumbledore lo desconoció.

-¿Eso hizo O'Toole¿El se aprovecho de tu situación?.- pregunto Dumbledore comprendiendo que el hombre que tenia enfrente, era el Severus Snape que hubiera existido si no hubiera tenido una vida tan difícil y le dolió pensar que ese tal O'Toole hubiera manchado ya la segunda oportunidad de Severus.

-Si quiere verlo así.- Dijo Severus ruborizándose un poco, sabia que había sido muy ingenuo de su parte creer tan fielmente en O'Toole, francamente era mejor su mentira a no tener nada, o al menos en algún momento pensó fue lo mejor.

Dumbledore se rió al ver el rubor en Severus, nunca se imagino a su profesor de Pociones en una situación que ruborizara sus mejillas. Severus solo contesto a la risa del director con una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón frente al director.

-¿Me entregara por lo que hice como Jim?.- pregunto Severus para cortar las risa del director.

-No claro que no te entregare, Ciaran O'Toole esta muerto y desde luego Jim Lannagan no existe.- dijo el director aun con una sonrisa.

-Creo que seria mejor entregarme, podría recibir ayuda.

-¡Ayuda¿por que?.- pregunto completamente extrañado Dumbledore.

-Desde que regrese, como usted dice, he visto y odio cosas muy raras y nadie parece darse cuenta de ello, lo que me ha llevado a la conclusión de que estoy loco.

-No creo que necesites ayuda de ningún tipo y dudo que estés loco.

-Pero entonces como explicaría el hecho de que puertas hayan desaparecido, gente aparezca de la nada, que hablen de magia, que digan que solo estuve dos días inconsciente y no tenga señales de la herida que tuve, a parte de que nadie parezca notar esas cosas.

-Ves no necesitas ayuda, lo que necesitas es saber que eso es natural para nosotros.- dijo Dumbledore paternalmente, como si le explicara a un pequeño niño.

-Todos somos magos al igual que tu, solo hacemos magia o pociones que curen heridas en dos días sin dejar huella, que desaparezcan puertas por seguridad o trasportamos de una forma mas cómoda y rápida para el resto de los humanos esto solo por dar un ejemplo.-continuo diciendo Dumbledore.

-No existe la magia estoy loco pero no importa.

-Vamos Severus estoy seguro que aun que no recuerdes nada, algo dentro de ti te dirá que la magia existe. Solo tienes que prestar atención a lo que te dicte tu corazón.

-Eso haré.- respondió simplemente Severus, por que no se atrevió a decir que ya lo había hecho y que algo dentro de él no dudaba de la magia solo que era mejor estar loco.

El silencio invadió por un momento aquella estancia, Severus sumido en sus pensamientos tratando de digerir lo que recién sabia y Dumbledore tratando de idear la forma en la que se comportaría el nuevo Severus, aun que esperaba Poppy pudiera hacer algo por él, no le caería mal estar unos días así. El sonido del estomago de Severus rompieron aquel momento y Dumbledore recordó los hechos que le comentaron en el cuartel.

-Severus lo lamento, olvide que no habías comido, debes estar muriendo de hambre, pediré que traigan algo de comer, a menos que desees ir a la cocina.

-Prefiero comer aquí.- contesto rápidamente Severus recordando a la señora pelirroja. Dumbledore sonrió de nuevo.

-Dobby.- dijo al aire el director y siguió hablando.- De acuerdo, solo te pido que perdones a Molly, llega a dejarse llevar por sus emociones muchas veces y suele no darse cuenta de lo que hace o dice.

Un plot y la aparición de un extraño ser frente a la chimenea, trajo nuevas dudas a Severus.

-¿Que es eso?.

-Dobby un elfo de casa, señor Profesor Snape, Dobby le da la bienvenida, Dobby esta para servirles en lo que deseen.-contesto el elfo.

Snape solo pudo ver como esa cosa extraña le había hablado, lo miro extrañado y con desagrado, no se atrevió a volver a hablar de momento con aquella criatura.

-Gracias Dobby, podrías traer algo de comer para el profesor Snape.

-Desde luego, Dobby esta aquí para serviles, Dobby esta contento de que le llamaran para serviles.

-Dobby desea saber si el director Dumbledore desea algo para comer también.

-No gracias Dobby.-contesto el Director sabiendo que lo que trajera Dobby alcanzaría y sobraría para ellos dos.- solo te pediré que no digas nada del regreso del Profesor Snape.

-Dobby guardara el secreto, Dobby contento que Director confié en Dobby para esas cosas.- decía el elfo mientas se inclinaba casi hasta que su nariz tocaba el suelo y después desapareció de ahí con otro plot.

-No tienes que preocuparte por encontrarte con la Molly de nuevo, estamos en tus habitaciones en Hogwarts, aquí solo tienes que llamar a Dobby si se te ofrece algo.

-¿Mis habitaciones en Hogwarts?.

-Así es, todo lo de la estas habitaciones es tuyo y Hogwarts es el colegio de magia y hechicería, de donde eras profesor.

Severus solo contesto a eso con una media sonrisa, no le importo el haber sido profesor lo importante era que ya no tendría que cruzarse con personas que se notaba que no les agradaba y estar en un lugar solitario con algo que fuera suyo, era lo mejor que le había pasado desde que empezó a tratar a esta gente.

Dobby regreso con una bandeja llena de comida, suficiente como para unas tres personas, Dumbledore transfiguro un libro en mesa y la coloco entre Severus y él, donde Dobby coloco la comida y desapareció de nuevo deseándoles buen provecho. Dumbledore y Severus empezaron a comer en silencio.

-Yo... lo lamento.- dijo Severus, rompiendo el silencio y soprendiendo a Dumbledore con ese comentario

-¿Aque te refieres?

-A la misión, lamento no poder ayudar.

-No te preocupes, nos arreglaremos de alguna forma .

-Es cierto lo que dijo la señora, que puede morir personas por averiguar acerca de esa misión.

-Me temo que eso es verdad, la prueba esta que te creímos muerto y que de alguna forma perdiste tus recuerdos.

-Ahora comprendo que tengan razón en odiarme.

-No te odian y cuando les digamos a los miembros de la orden la razón de tu silencio veras que su aptitud cambiara.

-¿Podríamos guardar mi situación en secreto?.

-¿Tienes algún problema con decírselos?.-Pregunto Dumbledore, no comprendía por que Severus no querría que nadie mas se enterara si ya se lo había dicho a él.

-No quiero su lastima... prefiero su odio.-contesto fríamente Severus.

-No creo que te tengan lastima...-Una mirada de Severus y Dumbledore se callo de inmediato, dándose cuanta que conocía a sus compañeros y amigos de la orden, por lo que serian muy pocos los que no sintieran alguna especie de lastima por Severus, aun que tampoco le agrado la idea que le gustara mas el odio de las personas, pero por esta vez le dio la razón.

-De acuerdo no les diremos nada por el momento, pero tendremos que decirles cuando menos que Voldemort borro tus recuerdos de la misión, por lo que no te es posible decir nada de ella.

-Si cree que es necesario, por mi no hay problema.

-Entonces organizare una reunión para mañana a primera hora y se los diremos.

-Espere yo no diré nada, si no le importa prefiero permanecer a distancia, no quiero arriesgarme a que alguien sospeche que no recuerdo nada.

-Pues hasta ahora nadie sospecha nada créeme.

-Pero lo harán, no se como comportarme para no levantar sospechas, no puedo seguir comportándome distante y frió con todo el mundo.

-Si eso te preocupa.- rió Dumbledore.- sigue comportándote como hasta ahora, el viejo Severus no era muy diferente a eso.

Severus se sintió insultado por ese comentario, pero no recordaba como era antes así que no sabia como defenderse y mejor se quedo en silencio y termino de comer así.

-Severus necesitamos que te revisen para saber el motivo de la perdida de memoria y ver si podemos hacer algo para recuperarla.- dijo Dumbledore una vez que terminaron de comer he hizo desaparecer los platos.

-Por mi no hay problema¿aun que cree que si se pueda hacer algo?.

-No soy el indicado para saber eso, la señora Pomfrey nos lo podrá resolver, la mandare llamar, espero no te importe si a ella le decimos la verdad.

-Si confía en que no dirá nada a nadie y es necesario.

-Confió en ella y es necesario.- dijo Dumbledore mientras llamaba a la Señora Pomfrey por la chimenea.

La señora Pomfrey llego con ellos en unos minutos llevando consigo un pequeño maletín, escucho atentamente la explicación de la situación en la que se encontraba Severus y esté la veía esperando algún cambio en su actitud, pero si le sorprendió o no la noticia de su estado, Severus no lo percibió y se lo que el agradeció internamente.

continuara...

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Lamento la tardanza yo queri aactualizar desde la semana pasa y ff no me dejo y despues yo ya no pude. Gracias por seguir leyendo espero este cap halla sido de su agrado.

Cualquier comentario bueno o malo pueden dármelo con un review.

Contestando reviews anonimos.

Dru: gracias por el review, aquí esta el siguiente, si seria interesante ver la cara que puso cuando ve a Tonks, al menos como me la imagine me gusto, jajaja aun que daría mas por verla de verdad, en cualquier momento :P . cuidate, besos.

SamaraSnape: gracias por el review y mil gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno es sigues leyendo el fic y te sigue gustando y como veras en este cap. sip Snape se comporta así para que no le pase lo mismo :P. Saludos besos

SnapeForever: gracias por el review, en este cap no pasa nada entre ellos pero espero que aun así te siga gustando. saludos.

Elina: lamento lo del cap, pero al parecer FF y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo, jijii si yo actualice y ellos tuvieron fallas, así que mi cap no salio aun que si estaba ahi, en fin, espero que después de todo si lo hubieras podido leer y te gustara al igual que este nuevo cap. Gracias. Saludos.

Creo que he contestado todos los review, que esta vez se supone lo hice con tiempo, pero si me hizo falta alguien le pido disculpas, que no ha sido esa mi intención.

Saludos y besos.


	18. XVIII El desconocido

Hola, una pequeña disculpa antes de dejarlos en la lectura del cap, me tarde en actualizar se que no es la primera vez, pero lamento que no sera la ultima, aun que tratare de actualizar pronto, he de decir que tengo trabajo nuevo, empece a estudiar una maestría y un nuevo idioma, por lo que mi tiempo libre se ha visto mas que reducido, pero no todo es malo, que entre mas presionada este mas necesito de otras cosas para salir de la rutina y una de esas cosas es esta, escribir el fic. Si me tardo mas de lo imaginado en actualizar no se preocupen no dejare el fic.

Después de lo anterior doy las gracias a todas las personas que han dejado un review, ya que he llegado al los 100 review, una cifra que se me hacia imposible hasta ahora.

Un agradecimiento especia a Dulce Nymphadora, que reviso este capitulo y fue el review 100, así que por primera vez, podrán léelo sin mis horrorificas faltas de ortografía, que por mas que cuidaba siempre salia mas de una escondida :P. así excepto esta intro y las notas del fina que no las reviso, así que si hay faltas por ahi, son solo mías.

**☼☼☼☼☼**

**Nuestro verdadero yo no es el que damos a conocer a los demás, si no el que se guarda en nuestro interior y solo cada quien puede ver... el problema si se ha perdido esa facultan ¿como te reconocerías? **

**Capitulo XVIII. El desconocido.**

La señora Pomfrey llegó con ellos en unos minutos llevando consigo un pequeño maletín, escuchó atentamente la explicación de la situación en la que se encontraba Severus y éste la veía esperando algún cambio en su actitud, pero si le sorprendió o no la noticia de su malestar, Severus no lo percibió. 

La señora Pomfrey examinó minuciosamente la cabeza de Severus y sus ojos, le dio algunas pociones que sabían tan asquerosas, que él llego a pensar que hubiera sido mejor que le hubieran revisado antes de comer algo. Dumbledore solo se limitaba a no estorbar a Poppy pero estando lo más cerca posible y pendiente de lo que esta hacía.

Severus al no tener que ocultar su falta de memoria, fue amable y obediente con las indicaciones que le daba le enfermera, cosas que ella no pudo dejar de pasar por alto, ya que era extraño verlo así.

Después de un poco más de un par de horas Poppy terminó de revisar a Severus y cuando volteó para explicar lo que había encontrado su expresión en su rostro le dio mala espina al Director.

-¿Y bien Poppy¿qué sucede?-preguntó el director.

-No hay señas de ningún obliviate, sin embargo he visto señales de una herida en la cabeza que fue sanada de manera muggle, ella si provocó daños que de haber sido atendido por un buen medimago no hubiera tenido efecto alguno.- explico Poppy.

-Eso lo comprendo pero ¿hay forma de arreglarlo?.- pregunto de nuevo el Director.

-A eso me refiero, que la herida ya sanó y no hay forma de sanar por magia algo ya sanado.

-Pero no tengo recuerdos, eso no es estar bien.-interrumpió ahora Severus aun poco convencido de la magia.

-Tiene razón pero a la vez no, verá, su mente al no recibir la atención adecuada sanó, aunque no bien, pero sanó.

-Poppy¿que no se pueden reparar esas cosas?.-pregunto esta vez el director.

-Sí, cuando es el hueso del brazo el que sanó mal, ya que primero se vuelve a fracturar y después a curar con magia o simplemente se desaparece el hueso y se hace crecer, pero en este caso hablamos de la mente, como repetir un daño ahí, no, en este caso la cura resultará ser mas peligrosa que la enfermedad, ningún medimago aceptaría hacer algo así.

-¿Eso quiere decir que se puede, aunque resulta peligroso?.- preguntó Severus, ya que tanta palabra lo confundió.

-Peligroso seria poco, hablamos de que seguramente moriría solo por recuperar unos recuerdos.-dijo Poppy

-Supongo que esa no es una opción. ¿Hay otra?.- pregunto el director.

-Por medio de la magia, no lo siento, si hubiese sido un obliviate el causante, hay formas para deshacer poco a poco los efectos del hechizo sobre los recuerdos, pero en este caso es la mente la que los perdió, esto deja sólo la posibilidad de que tal vez pueda recuperarlos algún día o como nunca.

-Eso no es muy alentador, si se considera que es toda mi vida la que perdí.- reconoció Severus.

-Aunque solo he dicho que con pociones o magia es imposible ayudar sin causarle un daño mayor, lo mejor será que trate de recordar su vida, es bueno que esté en sus habitaciones en Hogwarts por ejemplo, aquí ha vivido mucho tiempo, o visitar la casa de sus padres, en fin todo lo que tenga relación con su pasado. Tal vez encuentre algo que empiece a activar sus recuerdos.

-Comprendo.-contestó Severus, que no pudo dejar de sentirse decepcionado

-Lo siento, no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer.-dijo Poppy.

-Gracias de todos modos Poppy, será mejor que regreses a la enfermería.- le invitó cordialmente el director, para que le dejara a solas con Severus.

Poppy se retiró, aunque no diría nada a nadie, la situación de Severus le entristeció y en cierta forma le alegró: había creído que su regreso traería nuevas esperanzas de vencer al que no debe ser nombrado pero no fue así, sin embargo el Severus Snape que se encontraba ahora en su lugar se veía mucho mas amable que el viejo Snape. Esperaba que recordara su pasado, pero que no cambiara su forma de ser.

-¿Qué sigue ahora?.- preguntó Severus.

-Tratar de hacer que recuerdes y para eso necesitaremos ayuda.

-¿Y de quién?.- preguntó incrédulo Severus.

-Bueno, es obvio que no podrás moverte por ahí tú solo a revisar tu pasado, así que tendrás que ir acompañado por algún miembro de la orden.

-Espere, dijo que no diría nada a nadie.-reclamó inmediatamente Severus, a quién la idea desagradó.

-Yo no pienso decir nada, en dado caso te corresponderá a ti decírselo a las personas que elijas para la tarea.

-¿Y por que tendría que elegirlas yo? Si no las conozco, sin considerar que ahora me odian.

-No creo que "todos" te odien- dijo el director haciendo énfasis en la palabra todos, y continuó con su discurso.- El hecho de que pienses eso es la razón por la que tú las elegirás, no puedo imponer que confíes en alguien que no te agrada.- dijo mirándolo por arriba de sus gafas de media luna.- Ahora que si lo deseas puedo proponer a alguien.- terminó con una sonrisa pícara, esperando la oportunidad de proponer a alguien que tenía en mente.

-No, en eso tiene razón, mejor los elijo yo.- contestó Severus, que por algo no le agradó la mirada del Director.

-Perfecto, entonces podemos comenzar¿tienes a alguien en mente ahora?- dijo Dumbledore disimuladamente, ya que él sí.

-Está bromeando¿cierto?.- dijo dudoso Severus.- No puedo tener a nadie si no conozco a nadie. - terminó diciendo al ver que el viejo tenía cara de hablar en serio y esperaba una respuesta.

-Bueno en realidad creí que ya conocías algunos miembros.

-No, no creo que ninguno de los que conozco hasta ahora pueda proponer le que me ayude.- dijo Severus viendo que el encontrar a un desconocido para que le ayudara seria una ardua tarea.

-Lástima, creí que ya conocías un poco mejor a Nymphadora.- volvió a soltar como si nada el director.

-¿Quién es ella, en primer lugar?.

-Es la chica que te salvó, la que te cuidó y la que estaba contigo en el parque.- contestó rápidamente el director.

-¿Es la misma chica?... por que cada que la veo se ve diferente.

-Sí, es la misma, ella es una metamorfamaga. Puede cambiar su apariencia a placer y le agrada hacerlo muy seguido.- terminó con una sonrisa su explicación.

-Supongo que ella puede ayudarme.- dijo al recordar que de todos modos pensaba aprovecharse de la culpa de la chica.

-Perfecto, entonces ella será una de las que te ayude, por cierto es una excelente auror. -mencionó el Director aunque tampoco le dijo que después de la muerte de Sirius, Tonks no había estado en su mejor momento.- La otra persona puedes decírmela mañana cuando los trates más en la reunión de la orden mañana. Ahora será mejor que me retire para que descanses.- Dijo Dumbledore levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

-¡Reunión mañana¿es necesario que vaya?.- preguntó rápidamente Severus.

-Claro. Si no vas¿cómo sabrás en quién puedes confiar? Vendré por ti para ir al cuartel.- al no recibir respuesta continuó.- Por cierto será mejor que trates de recordar usar esto.- le entregó la caja con la varita.- y si necesitas cualquier cosa llama a Dobby.- terminó para desaparecer por la chimenea.

Severus con la retirada del Director no pudo mas que contentarse, se había librado de la gente del dichoso cuartel, aunque no tenía recuerdos esperaba tener alguna oportunidad de recordarlos y, sobre todo, estaba al fin solo en lo que le dijeron eran sus "habitaciones".

Sin tiempo que perder decidió empezar a inspeccionar sus habitaciones: revisó las puertas que tenía aquella sala donde se encontraba. Una de las dos puertas llegando a un despacho, en cual observó varios frascos con cosas demasiado desagradables dentro, por lo que salió de aquel cuarto prometiéndose no volver a entrar a menos que fuera necesario.

En la otra puerta encontró su recámara, era mucho más amplia que el cuarto en el que había despertado. En ella había otra puerta en la cual descubrió era el baño; del otro lado de ésta estaba su ropero, el cual para su sorpresa estaba lleno de prendas negras y tan iguales a la que llevaba puesta, lo que de momento le pareció práctico al no tener que pensar qué ponerse ya que todo era igual; una mesita de noche al lado de la cama tenía sobre ella un par de libros, revisó los cajones y todo lugar que consideró pudiera tener algún objeto personal. Pero aquel cuarto parecía no guardar ninguna información sobre su habitante.

Cansado de sus indagaciones por la habitación, tomó un baño caliente y se vistió con una pijama que tomo del ropero, para después acostarse sobre la cama dispuesto a dormir y consultar con la almohada los sucesos del día.

Cuando estaba empezando a caer en un profundo sueño un dolor en su antebrazo izquierdo lo despertó de nuevo. Adolorido, fue hasta el baño por una compresa de agua fría con la intención de calmar el dolor que le escocía en el brazo. Sabía de antemano que nada de los remedios que había probado antes funcionaban contra el dolor que ahora lo achacaba. Por un momento cruzó en su mente el llamar al elfo o a la enfermera maga para que le ayudaran a aliviar el dolor con magia, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que no era buena idea, que el secreto que para el contenía aquel tatuaje en su antebrazo y que ahora ardía, era una razón para pensar que era mejor no creer en la magia y estar loco.

Cuando el dolor mermó lo suficiente para ser solo una molestia, se dirigió a su cama y se recostó de nuevo sobre ella, tardó un tiempo en quedar dormido, solo que esta vez no tuvo el sueño reparador que esperaba, esta vez tuvo su primera pesadilla en donde los protagonistas principales fueron la magia, su locura, el dolor y aquel tatuaje de su antebrazo, lo que hizo que se despertara sobresaltado unas pocas horas después de quedar dormido y le fuera imposible volver a conciliar el sueño, al igual el tratar de recordar con precisión aquella pesadilla, que con cada segundo se volvía mas difusa.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Voldemort ha citado a sus mortífagos con urgencia, al parecer hay una noticia que desea todos escuchen.

Al llegar los mortífagos se posicionan alrededor del Lord, el cual esta al lado de otro mortífago que ya estaba ahí antes de que los demás llegaran. Éstos se ponen en cuclillas para escuchar la razón de su llamado.

-Ya están todos, ahora repite lo que me has dicho.- dijo el lord dirigiéndose al mortífago que se encontraba a su lado.

-Mi lord .- comenzó el mortífago.- tengo información de que Dumbledore y su orden tienen un nuevo mago en sus filas.- El mortífago calló ya que el Lord caminaba enfurecido entre los mortífagos, hecho que empezaba a poner nerviosos a muchos de ellos.

-Continúa, eso no es relevante.- incitó el lord al mortífago para que continuara su informa.

-Según mi informante, en la orden hay una revuelta, ya que dicho mago podría esclarecer el secreto que Snape se llevó a la tumba.

-¡Explícate!- enfatizó Voldemort al ver que el mortífago no decía nada en claro.

-El rumor es que este mago conoce muy bien a Snape como para saber de su ultima misión o...- se detuvo un segundo solo para pasar su vista entre el Lord y Malfoy.- es el mismo Snape que de alguna forma ha regresado de la muerte, mi lord.

Una oleada de expresiones de sorpresa se dejó oír por toda la sala, muchas de ellas preocupadas, ya que de ser cierto este rumor, temían que sus vidas se vieran truncadas por el mismo Voldemort, ya que éste no perdonaría tan fácil el haber fallado en la recuperación de su piedra y el que existiera alguien vivo (o no) que pudiera dar información a la orden respecto a sus planes.

-Retírate y mantenme informado de todo cuanto suceda.- dijo Voldemort al mortífago que había dado el informe, para admiración de todos de una forma mucho mas clamada de lo que podían imaginar que reaccionaría.

El mortífago hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala

Voldemort miró con una expresión de asco y repudio a los presentes.

-Sé que me temen por sus vidas, puedo sentirlo, pero no podré matarlos por fallarme.- Dijo Voldemort por lo que con esta palabras muchos soltaron el aire que habían estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta.

-Me ha fallado, pero les daré una oportunidad: tráiganme la cabeza de aquel mago o fantasma, y los habré perdonado, fállenme y conocerán mi verdadera furia.- dijo tranquilamente.-Ahora pueden marcharse, menos tú Malfoy, necesito hablar contigo.- terminó Voldemort dirigiéndose a una habitación donde podría hablar más cómodamente con Lucios.

Todos miraron con pánico la escena: Voldemort entrando en aquella habitación y Malfoy tras él. Nadie se atrevió a decirlo, pero todos se alegraron de no ser ellos mismos, y se retiraron antes de que su Lord cambiara de idea y decidiera no darles aquella oportunidad.

En la habitación, solo después de que Malfoy cerrara la puerta un dolor lo invadió haciendo que cayera al suelo profiriendo gritos de dolor. Voldemort le había lanzado un cruciatus.

-De todos mis mortífagos, tú eres el que más me ha fallado Malfoy¿sabes por qué?.- dijo Voldemort sin dejar de mandarle aquella maldición. -Por que tú prometiste traerme mi piedra de regreso, tú dijiste que conocías como nadie a Snape y que tú podrías conseguir la piedra. Es el día en que aún no cumples tu promesa.- se contestó el Lord. Malfoy estaba imposibilitado para hablar por la maldición. -Pero hoy estoy muy benevolente, tu familia pagará el precio por tu prueba de deslealtad al no cumplir tus promesas.- por fin el Lord retiró la maldición de un jadeante Malfoy.

-Tu familia obedecerá mis órdenes al pie de la letra si quieren que su padre y esposo siga con vida.- dijo Voldemort.

Malfoy solo pudo asentir adolorido tirado en el piso.

-Ya les daré indicaciones después, por ahora márchate, no valla a ser que me arrepienta y decida terminar con tu miserable vida de una vez.- terminó Voldemort.

Malfoy, por más herido que estuviera, no perdería la oportunidad de salir vivo de una situación así, por lo que reunió fuerzas y salio de ahí lo mas pronto que pudo. Sabía que su familia era adepta de las creencias del lord, por lo que no temía que tuviera inconvenientes en seguir las tareas que el Lord tuviera para sus integrantes.

continuara...

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Gracias por seguir leyendo, nos leemos aquí en el próximo capitulo y cualquier comentario bueno o malo sera agradecido.

Saludos

Contesto reviews anónimos

Elizabeth: Hola gracias por el review, también Sev es mi personaje favorito, espero hayas disfrutado de este cap y te siga gustando el fic. saludos

Samika: Gracias por le review y claro que la terminare (el secreto es que ya esta terminada... en mi mente solo me falta tiempo para transcribirla), gracias por seguirla y por agregarme a tus favoritos, espero este cap sea de tu agrado también.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

Cuídense todos nos leemos en los próximos capítulos.

Besos.


	19. XIX Valentía

Gracias a mi nueva Beta espero hagamos buen equipo, y a Dulce Nymphadora (que por cierto tiene unos fic muy buenos) por el apoyo y porras(ánimos) que nos damos al escribir.

Y mil gracias a ustedes por seguir leyendo.

**El valiente y el cobarde sienten el mismo miedo, pero el valiente lucha hasta vencerlo y el cobarde se deja vencer por el.**

**Capitulo XIX Valentía**

La salida del sol lo encontró recostado sobre la cama sin haber podido dormir después de aquella pesadilla que ahora le resultaba imposible recordar; sin embargo los estragos que provocó eran evidentes: Se sentía cazado y un dolor de cabeza se empezaba a anunciar, por lo que mejor decidió levantarse de la cama, pensando que un baño y un buen desayuno podría ayudarle a mejorar su estado físico.

Cuando se hubo bañado y vestido se dirigió a su pequeña sala donde llamo al elfo como le había enseñado el viejo director el día anterior. El elfo se presento ante él inclinándose y ofreciendo sus servicios.

-Señor profesor Snape, Dobby esta para servirle profesor señor Snape.- dijo el pequeño elfo.

-Podrías traerme algo para desayunar.- dijo sin mas preámbulos Severus.

-Dobby se pregunta si el señor profesor Snape, desea desayunar lo de siempre, señor profesor Snape.

Snape ante las ultimas palabras del elfo, esbozó una mueca y alzó una ceja : ..."desayunar lo de siempre"... se repitió mentalmente, pareciéndole agradable la idea de conocer sus antiguas costumbres y si una era el desayuno empezaría por el.

-Si tráeme lo de siempre, por favor.

El elfo desapareció y en un par de minutos estaba de vuelta de nuevo, con una bandeja del desayuno, la cual puso frente a Severus.

Severus se sorprendió por la escasa comida de la que consistía su desayuno habitual. Le llamó la atención una pequeña botellita que no daba un olor muy alentador para beberla.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó al elfo sobre la botellita.

-El profesor Snape les ha pedido a los elfos que siempre pongan esa poción en su desayuno.- contesto Dobby.

-¿Para qué sirve?.

-Dobby sabe que es para quitar los dolores musculares y de cabeza.

Esto era imposible, no podía ser que no hubiera podido recordar nada aun y sin embargo ya tenia síntomas de su vida pasada, esto sin más debía ser producto de una casualidad.

Severus hizo un gesto para despedir al elfo y enseguida se tomó el contenido de la botellita, que si bien no tenia un sabor agradable, esperaba tuviera los efectos que el elfo le había dicho.

Después de unos segundos de haber ingerido el contenido de la botellita, las molestias se fueron quitando, pero así se dio cuenta que el por qué de los escasos alimentos, el apetito se le había ido junto con los síntomas de la mala noche.

Comió los pocos alimentos de la bandeja y se decidió a registrar de nuevo sus habitaciones, buscando alguna pista que hubiera dejado pasar por alto, en la espera de que el director Dumbledore fuera por él para acompañarlo a la reunión con la orden.

El día trascurrió sin muchas novedades, de hecho ninguna. Severus no encontró ninguna pista como ya había supuesto, y decidió leer algunos de los libros que estaban en sus libreros; tomó uno al azar y comenzó a leerlo. El libro era de pociones y aunque entendía la mayoría de las cosas, cada vez que no entendía algo, iba por otro libro del mismo tema para ayudarse, de alguna manera creía que leer esos libros le ayudaba a tratar de recordar algo.

Albus llego a las habitaciones de Severus un poco después de que el sol se hubiera ocultado, y lo encontró concentrado leyendo algunos libros de pociones, que dejó en cuanto se percibió de su llegada.

-Director.- dijo Severus, inclinando un poco la cabeza como saludo.

-¡Buenos noches Severus!.- dijo sonriente Dumbledore. - y puedes decirme Albus cuando estemos solos.

-Lamento no haber venido a saludarte antes pero estaba programando la reunión. - prosiguió el director.

-No importa, encontré con que entretenerme.- dijo señalando los libros, con el fin de cambiar de tema de conversación, la reunión no era algo que quisiera hacer.

-Eso es perfecto, podrás continuar leyéndolos en cuanto regresemos de la reunión, nos están esperando.

Severus no estaba muy convencido de querer enfrentar de nuevo esa casa y a sus habitantes, pero Dumbledore ya estaba ahí para llevarlo y no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar el objeto que Dumbledore le daba, comprendiendo con ello que éste lo trasportaría a la reunión.

Aparecieron en su antigua habitación del tercer piso del cuartel. Le tomó un par de segundos a Severus darse cuenta de eso. Dumbledore se dirigió a la puerta y volteó a ver a Severus, que no había podido hacer ni un sólo movimiento, ni decir una sóla palabra, ya que en su mente se agolpaban demasiadas cosas para pensar en algo coherente. Lo único claro era que no deseaba estar ahí, se acababa de dar cuenta que no estaba listo para esto.

Dumbledore debió darse cuenta de la situación de Severus, al menos no era muy difícil adivinar lo que podría sentir después de lo vivido ahí. Ese pudo ser el motivo por el que lo miró con comprensión para enseguida hablarle tranquilamente.

-Tómate unos minutos, después te pediré que nos acompañes en la reunión.- Dijo Dumbledore, a lo que Severus solo contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza, y Dumbledore se fue dejándolo solo.

Cuando se quedo solo Severus cerró los ojos, poniendo suma atención a las voces que escuchaba, procedentes del primer piso. En cuanto vio que éstas eran cada vez mas difusas, comprendió que la junta estaba comenzando. Respiro profundamente, abrió los ojos y salió del cuarto dispuesto a asistir a la junta.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la reunión sin toparse con nadie, al parecer los chicos no estaban por ahí. Aun así no tentó más a su suerte y abrió con cuidado la puerta de la reunión, que efectivamente ya había dado comienzo y sin intentar llamar la atención se coló hasta uno de los rincones, oculto desde luego por las sombras. Puso su atención en buscar a Tonks, ya que su principal tarea para asistir, era el solicitarle ayuda, aunque aun no hubiera pensado en como empezaría aquella plática ni cómo pedirle el favor, esperaba que en el ultimo minuto, se le pudiera ocurrir algo.

No tardó mucho en localizarla, ya que su cabellera esta vez era de un color rosa chillón. Aunque no la vio de frente supo que era ella, dado que las pocas veces que la había visto siempre tenia un color de cabellera demasiado llamativo. Sin dejar de mirarla repasó mentalmente todas las posibles formas de comenzar su conversación y de pedirle el favor, y hasta hora ninguna le había parecido correcta. Se golpeó mentalmente por haber desperdiciado su día en lecturas inservibles, y no haber pensado en esto antes.

La reunión pasó para Severus en la peor de las situaciones, no escuchó nada de lo que Dumbledore les dijo a los demás miembros y se dio cuenta que algunas personas notaron su presencia, pero fingieron no verlo, lo que él logro mejor que ellos, tal vez debido a que él era el mas interesado en no saber nada de ellos, pensó él. Sólo algo perturbó sus pensamientos sobre Tonks, esto fue el hecho de que el hombre de cabello castaño, a quien creyó reconocer como unos de los habitantes de esta casa, estaba sentado a un lado de ella, y que de vez en cuando le susurraba algo al oído acercándose con demasiada familiaridad para su gusto.

La reunión terminó para Severus mas rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, ya que no había pensado en cómo acercarse a Tonks, mucho menos que debía decirle. En la sala todas las personas se levantaron dispuestas a regresar a sus actividades diarias, y aunque aquello se volvió un cauce mientras se despedían y conversaban entre ellos de lo dicho en la sala, Severus seguía sin perder de vista a Tonks, buscando la oportunidad de acercarse a ella. Le resultó imposible gracias a su acompañante que no la dejaba ni a sol ni sombra, con lo que empezaba a creer que pedírselo a ella no era buena idea. Empezaba a sentirse incómodo y molesto, no lo estaba ni con la situación en la que se encontraba, con ella, con su acompañante o con todo, teniendo intenciones de mandar todo al demonio, salir de ahí y tratar de investigar su pasado él solo. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero su mirada se cruzó con los ojos del director y este le sonrió, lo que hizo que Severus se regresara inmediatamente a su antiguo lugar y posición, sabiendo que si no lo hacia él, lo haría el viejo ese y eso aun le molestó mas.

La sala se fue vaciando poco a poco y él seguía sin encontrar la forma de acercarse a ella. Pronto ella, su acompañante y el resto de las personas abandonaron la sala dejándolo a él solo, sintiéndose terrible al no haber hecho su cometido. Segundos después agradeció su suerte: en el lugar donde Tonks había estado había una pequeña mascada, que supuso era de ella y que había olvidado. Sin mas se dirigió hasta ella y la tomó. Este sería un pretexto para acercase a ella, después vería la forma de separarla de su acompañante.

Al tener aquella máscara entre sus dedos, como un autoreflejo que a él mismo le sorprendió, se la llevo al rostro, para poder oler el perfume que emanaba de esta, cerró los ojos para percibir mejor este aroma, y algo en él le tranquilizó y se sintió mas que nunca vulnerable, más de lo que se sentía con el hecho de no tener recuerdos. Ese pensamiento lo espantó, abrió los ojos con rapidez, y se dirigió a la puerta, era mejor entregar aquella prenda a su dueña enseguida.

No logró salir de la sala, ya que alguien más tenía urgencia, pero por entrar en ella, lo que provocó que ambos cuerpos chocaran bajo el quicio de la puerta.

-Lo siento.- Dijo una Tonks un poco sonrojada por el accidente.

-No hay problema.- contesto fríamente Severus.

Los dos hablaron si moverse de su lugar y sin poder decir nada más por unos segundos. Poco después los dos se movieron lo suficiente para dejar pasar al otro hacia el otro lado. Tonks en cuanto pasó a la sala se dirigió al lugar que había ocupado, Severus al ver que Tonks estaba sola al fin, no perdió la oportunidad y una vez que Tonks estuvo dentro cerró la puerta, quedando ellos dos solos y aislados.

Tonks empezaba a rebuscar entre los asientos, mientras Severus se iba acercando a ella, hasta quedar a su lado, entonces extendió hacia ella la máscara.

-¿Buscabas esto?.-preguntó

Tonks alzo la vista algo sorprendida. Había creído que Severus había salido y no se había dado cuenta que éste se hubiera acercado a ella.

-Si... gracias.- contestó al fin mientras extendía su mano para que Severus se la diera.

Severus se la entregó, quedando de pie frente a ella. Sabía que éste era el momento en que tenía que pedirle su ayuda, pero las palabras no lograban salir de su boca.

Sólo una intensa mirada hacia ella era lo que Tonks podía percibir del profesor, y unos largos segundos de incómodo silencio. Sentía que el profesor deseaba decirle algo, pero de alguna forma no podía y sobre todo no sabía si lo que tenia que decirle fuero bueno para ella.

-¿Sucede algo?.- preguntó al fin nerviosa, pero Severus siguió sin moverse.

Entonces su mente volvió a funcionar, y se dio cuenta que no estaba trabajando, ya que hace unos momentos el director les había contado que Severus había perdido los recuerdos de la misión y ella había estado ahí, en su misión, bueno el último día de ésta, así que supuso que de eso deseaba hablarle; de modo que antes de que esa mirada y el incómodo silencio la volvieran loca, tomó la situación en sus manos.

-Dumbledore dijo que perdió los recuerdos de la misión, si desea puedo decirle lo que yo vi, aunque el uso de un pensadero podría serle de más utilidad si lo desea.- Dijo Tonks al fin, tratando con esto de ahorrarle a su Profesor la molestia de dirigirle la palabra para solicitárselo.

Severus como única contestación levantó una ceja, y se preguntó mentalmente ¿a que se refería con un pensadero?.

-No es necesario que yo se los de, puedo mandárselos por medio de una lechuza o de Dumbledore.- siguió diciendo Tonks mientras se dirigía a la salida. Ese silencio no le presagiaba nada bueno.

-No.- dijo al fin Severus cuando ella ya estaba a su espaldas camino a la salida, deteniéndola con ello.

-¿No, ¿No qué?.- preguntó Tonks, algo descontrolada por la escueta respuesta de Severus.

-No es eso lo que necesito.- dijo al fin mientras volteaba para quedar de nuevo frente a Tonks.

-Podría ser entonces más especifico, ¿sabe que reprobé adivinación?.-Dijo Tonks en tono de broma para relajar el ambiente, de lo que se arrepintió en cuanto vio que la actitud de Severus seguía igual de fría.

-¿Puedo confiar en usted?.-preguntó Severus.

-...¿Que?.- dijo Tonks después de unos segundos de silencio, en lo que su mente analizaba la pregunta recién hecha, para saber como debía reaccionar ante ella.- ... se... se supone que en la orden todos debemos confiar en todos. No entiendo el por qué de la pregunta.- terminó al fin.

-Yo no hablo de la orden.- dijo mientras encogía los hombros.- sólo me interesa si yo puedo confiar en usted.

-Yo... eh... yo... bueno...- balbuceaba Tonks mientras salía de su asombro tratando de darse algo de tiempo para poder contestar correctamente; pero tenía que luchar contra un cosquilleo que empezaba a recorrerle la espalda. Respiró profundamente un par de veces, para calmarse bajo la escrutadora mirada del Profesor.

Tonks como buena Gryffindor había logrado controlar su nerviosismo, y estaba dispuesta a contestarle a Severus, pero un grito desde la puerta, llamo la atención de los dos.

-¡Tonks, ¿estás ahí?-. gritaba Lupin mientras abría la puerta de la sala.- Tonks ya es tarde es mejor que nos retiremos.- terminó diciendo Lupin mientras veía la escena sin saber qué pensar de ella.

-Lupin, si perdóname, tienes razón solo venía a recoger mi máscara, me he encontrado con el Profesor Snape y estábamos cruzando un par de palabras.- contestó Tonks, turnando sus miradas entre Lupin y Severus, midiendo con ellos si el segundo ponía alguna objeción a sus palabras, a lo que percibió una actitud de indiferencia del profesor.

-¿Entonces he interrumpido algo?.- preguntó Lupin mirando la reacción de Severus.

-No... claro que no.- contestó Tonks esperando alguna reacción de Severus, pero éste sólo secundó con un movimiento negativo de la cabeza.

-Bueno entonces vámonos,... hasta luego Snape.- Dijo como despedida Lupin.

-Nos vemos.- Dijo enseguida Tonks sin siquiera voltear a ver a Severus, pero caminando con calma se dirigió a la salida por si Severus decidía detenerla. Cuando llegó a su encuentro con Lupin le sonrió a éste con un deje de tristeza que no sabía explicar, para salir juntos del cuartel.

Severus se quedó en la sala de nuevo solo, pero su situación era diferente. Sentía una rabia creciente en su interior, ya no deseaba hablar con Tonks, estaba seguro que no era de confianza y que su pequeña conversación se la diría a ese hombre al que ella llamó Lupin.

Se quedó en aquella sala solitaria hasta que logró contener su rabia. Así estuvo hasta que todos ya se había retirado, por lo que Albus entró a buscarlo.

-Severus, ¿está todo bien?.- preguntó Dumbledore desde la puerta al ver que no había salido de la sala.

-como debería serlo.- dijo por respuesta con sequedad mientras caminaba hacia Dumbledore.- lo mejor será que nos marchemos.- terminó diciendo pasando de largo y subiendo a la habitación a la que habían llegado.

Dumbledore no necesitó de nada, para saber que no había estado nada bien. Había visto que Severus se había quedado en la sala y que la joven Tonks había entrado en ella. No sabía qué había ocurrido ahí en los momentos que estuvieron solos, vio cuando Lupin buscaba a Tonks e intentó detenerle pero le fue imposible evitar que la buscara en la sala, ya que por lo visto si había arruinado algo como había pensado.

Siguió a Severus hasta la habitación y sin decir nada, le extendió el trasladador para regresar a Hogwarts. Sabía que Severus no estaba listo para hablar con él, al menos no en el cuartel, así que lo mejor sería llevarlo a su territorio, donde se sintiera cómodo y pudiera contarle lo sucedido.

continuará...

☺☻☺☻☺☻

He aquí otro capitulo de mi fic, mil gracias por la paciencia y por seguir leyendo.

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, y que puedan esperarme un poco para el siguiente, en 15 días termino el primer cuatrimestre de la maestría y tendré una semanita, para iniciar el nuevo cuatrimestre, así que espero que para entonces tenga ya listo el siguiente capitulo.

**SamaraSnape :**  
Gracias por el review, y gracias por la felicitación, ya casi termino el primer cuatrimestre del la maestría en 15 días.

Bueno espero sigas leyendo y que te guste este nuevo capitulo, no es muy largo, y la interacción de Tonks y Sev aun no es muy grande, pero pues ya se empieza ha ver cada vez mas su futura relación. Saludos.

**Samika:  
**Hola gracias por el review, pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero sea de tu agrado, y no no tengo planeado que Sev vuelva a ver a Fiona, ya que al saber que es mago se da cuanta que son de mundos diferentes, sin embargo espera que sea feliz. :P Saludos


End file.
